Kisah Yang Sempurna
by Hepta Py
Summary: Kisah yang berawal dari kecil hingga dewasa, suatu kisah yang bisa dikatakan sempurna. Berawal dari kehilangan menjadi termiliki. Penuh dengan liku, namun berhasil bersatu. WARNING : Fic pertama, jelek, banyak typo...
1. The Black Prince

Hajimemashite, minna…

Watashiwa ~ **Ruki ~**

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-sensei

Warning : OOC, Typo, AU

Pairing : IchiRuki

* * *

**~KISAH YANG SEMPURNA~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Pada dasarnya setiap manusia pasti memiliki 2 makhluk penjaga berwujud seorang malaikat bersayap putih yang selalu berada disisi kanan sang pemilik tubuh dan seorang malaikat bersayap hitam yang mendiami sisi sebelah kiri. Keduanya memiliki wujud yang sama dengan manusia tersebut. Namun sifatnya sangat berbeda satu sama lain. Saat ajal akan menjemput manusia itu, maka kedua makhluk itu akan berebut mencoba untuk mengambil alih tubuh sang pemilik. Dan saat salah satu dari mereka menjadi yang terpilih, ia akan memiliki seutuhnya wujud itu di dunia roh (komunitas roh) dan ingatan manusia itu saat di dunia nyata akan terhapus total dan sang pemenang akan menjalani kehidupan barunya di komunitas roh.

Ichigo kurosaki. Siswa SMA berusia 16 tahun ini, merupakan salah satu cowok terpopuler di sekolahnya, Karakura High School. Dia adalah kapten dari klub sepak bola di sekolahnya. Orangnya tampan, tinggi, dan para cewek bilang dia seksi. Malahan banyak diantara mereka bilang Ichigo manis banget. Tapi sayang Ichigo adalah siswa yang juga terkenal dengan kecuekannya, apalagi soal cewek. Mukanya yang selalu terlihat serius dan datar menjadi nilai plus tersendiri bagi para anggota Ichigo Fans Club yang telah ada sejak Ichigo resmi menjadi penghuni sekolah itu. Tapi jangan salah, kepopulerannya tidak berhenti sampai disini. Di dunia luarpun ia terkenal sebagai model remaja yang tengah naik daun dan dijuluki The Black Prince…

Kenapa dia dijuluki seperti itu? Baca aja ceritanya….

* * *

ENJOY IT

* * *

"Ichigo… Ichigo…"

"Kyaaa... Kurosaki.." teriak para cewek di sepanjang jalan menuju kelas dimana Ichigo akan tuju. Ichigo hanya memasang tampang datar seperti biasa dan meneruskan perjalanannya tanpa terganggu oleh jerat-jerit penggemarnya.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun…!" teriak Inoue dengan semangat membaranya. Ichigo hanya membalas dengan senyum datar khas miliknya dan segera duduk di tempat duduk yang terletak di deret ke-4 dari depan.

"Yo, Ichigo! Kita nanti jadi latihan kan?" Tanya Renji yang memiliki muka tak kalah seram seperti Ichigo.

"Tentu saja! Tapi jangan lama-lama, aku sudah ada janji pemotretan jam 4 sore nanti." jawab Ichigo seadanya.

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET……………..

"Terserahlah kau lah! Kau kan kaptennya. Aku akan mengabari anggota lain." jawab Renji dan langsung kembali ketempat duduknya yang berada di belakang jauh dari tempat Ichigo.

Genryusai-sensei tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kelas 2-3 dan membuat semua panghuni di dalamnya terkejut, karena tidak biasanya kepala sekolah mengunjungi kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Hari ini saya akan memberitahukan bahwa kelas ini akan ketambahan seorang siswi pindahan dari luar kota. Baiklah, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu, Kuchiki." jelas Genryusai-sensei.

Dengan sedikit gerogi, gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu memasuki kelas barunya, semua mata tertuju padanya. Satu kesan yang dirasakan saat pertama kali para penghuni kelas melihatnya memasuki kelas.

"Pendek!" pendapat para penghuni di dalam hatinya.

Namun begitu cewek bermata violet itu memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas dan menatap semua penghuni kelas, satu-satunya kesan itu terhapus dan di gantikan.

"Cantik!" kata cowok-cowok.

"Manis! Imut!" kata cewek-cewek dalam hati pastinya.

Namun berbeda dengan makluk satu ini

"Dia?!"

"Selamat pagi semua! Saya Rukia Kuchiki. Siswi pidahan dari Tokyo. Mohon bantuannya." kata Rukia sambil membungkukkan badan dengan sangat anggun.

"Kuchiki? Bukankah itu?" kata seseorang berbisik pada teman sebangkunya.

"Jadi dia pindah kesini? Kenapa?" kata cowok berambut salju dengan mata hijaunya yang sedikit menyipit untuk menunjukkan ekspresi ketidakpercayaannya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Toushirou?" Tanya cowok berkacamata heran.

"Tentu saja! Dia kan adik dari rekan bisnis ayahku. Yang membuatku heran kenapa dia pindah sejauh ini?" Toushirou menambahkan.

"Baiklah, Kuchiki. Silahkan duduk di tempat kosong itu. Dan untuk kalian anak-anak, bertemanlah baik-baik dengannya." seru Genryusai-sensei sambil menunjuk bangku di samping Ichigo yang kebetulan kosong. Ichigo tak henti melepas pandangannya pada cewek berpostur pendek itu, Rukia yang heran hanya tersenyum simpul kearahnya kemudian segera duduk dan mengalihkan pandangan pada guru yang baru saja masuk. Namun Ichigo masih menatap gadis itu tak percaya. Kemudian ingatan Ichigo kembali saat pertama kali ia dijuluki Black. Ya… ejekan yang menyakitkan

**Flash****back **

**Sekolah Bimbingan Karate **

"Hweeeeeeeeeeeee..." rengek Ichigo yang masih berusia 5 tahun. Ia menangis karena menerima sedikit pukulan dari Tatsuki saat uji tanding.

"Hei! Berhentilah merengek seperti itu. Dasar cengeng! Gitu aja nangis!" ejek Tatsuki.

"Ichigo." kata seorang wanita paruh baya lembut, Ichigo yang sebelum itu menangis sekencang-kencangnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan menghapus air matanya kemudian tersenyum menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Ibu! Ayo pulang!" kata Ichigo kecil dengan senyum lebar.

"Iya." jawab Misaki Kurosaki, Ibu Ichigo yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan kanan anaknya.

**Di tengah perjalanan**

"Sedang apa anak itu?" kata Ichigo pelan saat melihat seorang anak seumuran dengannya dipinggir sungai yang arusnya sangat deras. Anak itu semakin lama semakin mendekat menuju tepi sungai dan Ichigo pikir itu sangat berbahaya dengan segera Ichigo berlari menuju ke sungai yang tepat berada di sebrang jalan tempat ia berada.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN...

"Ichigooooooo" teriak Misaki.

"**H****ei! aku yang akan menjadi raja!" bentak malaikat bersayap hitam.**

"**J****angan seenaknya sendiri, biarkan semua berjalan sesuai peraturan." kata malaikat bersayap putih**

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

"Apa itu?" kataku yang saat ini tengah melihat 2 sosok yang amat mirip denganku sedang tersenyum dan berkata,

"**P****ilihlah salah satu dari kami"**

Aku tak mengerti apa maksud mereka, namun entah mengapa tanganku bergerak memilih jelmaan diriku yang memiliki sayap hitam dipunggungnya. Saat tanganku menunjuknya, ia tersenyum dan berkata **"Akulah raja!"** kata diriku yang bersayap hitam dengan senyum puasnya.

Seketika itu juga jelmaan diriku yang memiliki sayap putih lenyapdan malaikat bersayap hitam masuk ke dalam tubuhku begitu saja.

**DUAR**

**Normal POV**

"IBUUUUUU…." Teriak Ichigo sejadi-jadinya saat menyadari bahwa dirinya telah di dorong dan kini ibunya bersimbah darah tepat di depan matanya.

"**Sial! A****ku terperangkap di sini!" **kata malaikat bersayap hitam yang kini terjebak dalam tubuh Ichigo karena Ichigo berhasil lolos dari maut.

"Ibu! Ibu! Jangan tinggalkan aku… hiks… hiks"

**2 minggu setelah kejadian**

Kini Ichigo bukan anak yang periang seperti dulu. Ia lebih banyak diam dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan hanya bermain sendiri dan tidak ingin bergabung dengan teman lainnya dan sifatnya pun berubah lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

**Di taman Tokyo**

"Hei! Minngir kau! Dasar anak kecil! Ini tempat bermainku!" kata bocah yang lebih tinggi dari Ichigo dan memiliki kepala botak serta wajah yang sangar. Ia mendorong tubuh Ichigo, alhasil Ichigo terjatuh di kolam pasir yang saat itu merupakan tempat bermainnya.

Ichigo terdiam dan saat itu Ichigo mendengar suara dari dalam dirinya...

"**B****iar aku yang turun tangan, Raja!" **kata jelmaan Ichigo yang kini berada di dalam dirinya.

"Si..siapa kau?" kata Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

"**Panggil aku…****Hichigo." **saat kata terakhir diucapkan, sosok Ichigo langsung berubah. Rambutnya menjadi hitam gelap dan matanya menjadi lebih tajam serta mukanya yang mencerminkan kesangaran dan sedikit menakutkan.

"Aduh!" kata bocah yang bernama Ikaku yang kini tengah terjelembab di tanah kerena pukulan keras dari Hichigo.

"**R****asakan itu, Botak!"**

Ikaku yang merasa ketakutan segera berlari dari Ichigo.

"Terima kasih! Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Tanya Ichigo pada Hichigo yang kini telah berada di dunia bawah sadarnya.

"**A****ku adalah kudamu, Raja."**

Ichigo yang tak mengerti hanya tersenyum dan senang karena memiliki teman sebaik Hichigo.

Sejak saat itu Ichigo dijauhi oleh teman-temannya, karena menganggap Ichigo aneh dan berbahaya. Sampai suatu hari**…**

"Hei! kenapa kamu sendiri?" Tanya seorang gadis seumuran dengan Ichigo yang memakai rok terusan berwarna putih dengan motif kelinci ungu di sepanjang bajunya. Ichigo terkejut karena ada anak yang mau berbicara dengannya, namun Ichigo masih diam dan melihat lekat-lekat gadis itu.

"Kenapa tidak bermain bersama yang lainnya?"Tanya gadis bermata violet itu lalu berjongkok di depan Ichigo

"Aku malas!" jawab Ichigo datar sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis di depannya. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan berkata

"Aku juga. Perkenalkan namaku Rukia Kuchiki, Kamu?" sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki." jawab Ichigo agak ragu membalas jabatan tangan rukia.

"Baiklah! Mulai sekarang kita teman ya?" jawab Rukia ceria.

Dan merekapun bermain bersama walau pembicaraan didominasi oleh Rukia, mereka terlihat senang.

Tak terasa hari menjelang sore, Rukia telah di jemput oleh kakaknya Byakuya Kuchiki dan pada waktu yang bersamaan Ichigo di jemput oleh ayahnya Isshin Kurosaki.

"Besok kita main bersama lagi, ya?" teriak Rukia dengan senyum termanisnya dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap oleh Ichigo yang kini telah digandeng sebelah tangannya oleh Isshin Kurosaki.

**Kek****esokan harinya di Taman Tokyo.**

"Hei! Black Ichigo marah, Black Ichigo marah.." Ejek seorang anak laki-laki kelas 6 SD yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih besar dari Ichigo yang masih berumur 5 tahun itu.

Seketika itu juga rambut Ichigo berubah menjadi hitam, karena ejekan anak itu yang disertai dorongan-dorongan ringan.

Saat tangan Ichigo telah mengepal dan siap meninju musuhnya, sebuah tangan lembut meraih genggaman tangan Hichigo yang sudah mengamuk, saat Hichigo menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Rukia dengan muka memelas berkata "Jangan, Ichigo."

Hichigo yang terkejut karena ada orang yang berani menghentikannya pun kembali menjadi Ichigo dan melemaskan kepalan tangannya. Di pandangnya lekat-lekat gadis di depannya.

"Kau? Kau tidak takut padaku, Rukia?" kata Ichigo meyakinkan dirinya.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk itu, karena kamu kan temanku." kata Rukia tanpa ragu dengan senyum manis miliknya.

Tanpa ragu Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari anak yang mengganggunya tadi.

"Aku senang kau ada disisni, Rukia." jujur Ichigo dalam hati yang kini sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Rukia saja.

Tak terasa hari telah sore

"Ichigo, besok bermain bersama lagi ya?" teriak Rukia semangat.

"Pasti!" jawab Ichigo dengan senyum bahagianya.

Sejak saat itu Ichigo selalu bermain bersama Rukia, dan Rukialah yang selalu menjaga Ichigo untuk menahan emosinya untuk menjadi Hichigo. Hingga suatu hari…

"Kenapa dia tidak datang?" kata Ichigo yang kini tengah duduk di bangku taman menunggu Rukia. Sampai sore Ichigo terus menunggu namun Rukia tidak juga muncul, hal itu membuat Ichigo sedih.

Esok dan esok, hingga seminggu ke depan Rukia tidak pernah pergi mengunjungi taman itu.

"Padahal ia telah berjanji akan selalu menemaniku. Kenapa ia tetap tidak datang?" Tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri yang kini tengah berjalan bersama dengan ayahnya menuju rumah.

**Di kediaman**** keluarga Kurosaki**

"Besok kita akan pindah, nak! Sepertinya kita harus menata kembali keluarga ini, dan juga ayah dipindahkan tugas ke Karakua city, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak pergi." kata Isshin Kurosaki kepada ketiga anaknya, Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu.

"Tidak ada yang berharga disini." kata Ichigo dalam hati di detik-detik ia meninggalkan Tokyo.

**And flashback**

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan, Rukia?" kata Ichigo dalam hati tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Rukia.

**TbC

* * *

**

**Arigatou and ****Mata Ashita "^_^"**

**R p**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	2. Rukia?

Hajimemashite, minna…

Watashiwa ~ **Ruki ~**

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-sensei

Warning : OOC, Typo, AU

Pairing : IchiRuki

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik Chap. 1

* * *

**

Ichigo bertemu kembali dengan sahabatnya yang berharga setelah lama menghilang tanpa kabar sejak 11 tahun yang lalu. Semua kenangan dengan gadis itu kembali teringat dan Ichigo sangat terkejut atas apa yang ia alami saat ini.

* * *

**~KISAH YANG SEMPURNA~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan, Rukia?" kata Ichigo dalam hati tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Rukia.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini kita mulai." kata Matsumoto-sensei yang baru saja masuk kelas.

"Dan selamat datang, Kuchiki." sapa Matsumoto-sensei dan dibalas dengan senyuman hangat oleh Rukia.

**Saat istirahat**

"Hai! Kuchiki. Perkenalkan aku Inoue Orihime. Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya?" kata cewek cantik berambut oranye kecoklatan yang duduk tepat di belakang Rukia. Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"Ini sahabat terbaikku, Tatsuki Arisawa (duduk di samping Inoue), dan di sebelahmu itu Ichigo Kurosaki." jelas Inoue yang memperkenalkan teman-temannya yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Ichigo yang merasa namanya disebutkan pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Rukia menatap dirinya dan tersenyum seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu, namun Ichigo hanya cuek dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju HP di sakunya yang bergetar, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

"Dia kok cuek banget sih?" kata Rukia pelan yang hanya mampu di dengar oleh Inoue.

"Maksudmu, Kurosaki? Dia memang begitu, tapi dia sangat populer, lho! Aku tidak mengerti dengan sifatnya tapi aku menyukainya lebih dari gadis-gadis itu." kata Inoue sambil menunjuk segerombolan cewek yang sudah berbaris di depan kelas hanya untuk ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo, tapi sayang orang yang dicari sudah hilang.

"Apa? Sebanyak itu." kata Rukia sedikit kaget setelah melihat lebih dari 20 cewek meneriaki nama Ichigo berulang kali.

"Itu hanya sebagian kecil." kata Tatsuki ikut-ikutan.

"Ke kantin, yuk!" ajak Inoue semangat.

**Di kantin sekolah**

"Kuchiki! Lihat deh! Mereka itu cowok-cowok yang populer di sekolah kita, lho! Akan aku perkenalkan satu-satu. Yang di tengah itu kau sudah kenal kan? dia Kurosaki. Yang berkacamata itu Ishida Uryu, dan yang rambutnya merah itu Renji Abarai dan yang terakhir, yang agak kecil dan rambutnya berwarna putih itu, Toushirou Hitsugaya." jelas Inoue semangat.

"Hitsugaya? Tak kusangka dia bersekolah disini." kata Rukia saat melihat cowok berambut putih yang duduk jauh darinya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Rukia?" Tanya Tatsuki

"Ya, begitulah, diakan anak dari rekan bisnis kakakku."

"Oh, begitu.. Emm.. kalian mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang segera memesankan untuk kita semua." kata Inoue dengan semangat berapi-apinya.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, sejak tadi sepasang mata tajam memperhatikannya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Apa kau sudah melupakanku, Rukia?" pikir seseorang itu dalam hati.

**Pulang sekolah**

"Ayo, Ichigo! Kita latihan." teriak Renji tidak sabaran.

"Ini juga lagi siap-siap, sabar dikit napa!" jawab Ichigo sedikit malas.

**Pukul 16:00**

"Aku pulang duluan teman-teman, masih ada acara nih!" teriak Ichigo buru-buru dan langsung menghilang.

"Dasar orang sibuk!" kata Ishida dan Toushiro hampir bersamaan.

**Di sepanjang jalan menuju lobi depan (pintu depan sekolah)**

Saat sampai di tikungan menuju lobi depan, tepatnya persimpangan yang di samping kanan dan kirinya di kelilingi oleh kolam ikan koi yang lebar. Tanpa disengaja Ichigo menabrak orang di depannya karena ia berlari dengan buru-buru.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaa..." teriak seorang gadis yang tertabrak barusan.

Kini gadis itu telah kehilangan keseimbangan sepenuhnya dan tidak dapat dihindari lagi dalam waktu kurang dari 3 detik ia akan tercebur ke dalam kolam disamping kanannya. Namun sayang, hal itu gagal karena saat waktu mencapai 2 detik, Ichigo berhasil menarik tangan kiri gadis itu dan membawanya dalam pelukanya. Namun sungguh sial, Ichigo terlalu kuat menariknya, sehingga kini Ichigo sendiri yang kehilangan keseimbangan karena tubrukan tubuh gadis tersebut. Dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik mereka telah tercebur ke dalam kolam dalam posisi yang tidak berubah.

Byuur…

Rukia yang kaget dan tidak mempersiapkan dirinya untuk tercebur ke dalam kolam naas itu, tanpa diinginkan air kolam masuk kedalam hidung dan mulutnya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. Huekk.. " batuk Rukia yang kini tengah memegangi hidungnya yang sedikit pedih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Ichigo lembut.

Rukia yang sadar bahwa Ichigo kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya langsung terdiam lalu..

"Hei! Gara-gara kau aku jadi minum air ikan ini. Dan lihat! Bajuku basah semua!" teriak Rukia sedikit marah.

"Dia memang berbeda." pendapat Ichigo dalam hati, karena kebanyakan seorang gadis tidak akan berani membentaknya, mlahan mereka selalu tersipu malu dan berlari tak jelas.

"Huh dasar!" Kata Rukia menanggapi kediaman Ichigo dan langsung membuang mukanya.

Saat Rukia lengah, dengan cepat Ichigo menggendong tubuh mungil Rukia. Rukia yang kaget hanya bisa diam dan melihat Ichigo yang menatap lurus kedepan tanpa memandang Rukia yang kini ada dalam gendongannya. Setelah Ichigo berhasil mengeluarkan Rukia dari kolam, dan meletakkannya di jalan setapak yang mereka lewati tadi, dengan bertumpu pada satu tangannya, Ichigo melompat keluar dari kolam. Dan setelah Rukia sadar dari keterkejutannya...

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" Bentak Rukia.

"Membantumu." jawab Ichigo tanpa dosa.

"Tapi kan gak pakek acara gendong segala." kata Rukia yang kini mukanya telah memerah karena malu.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, Ichigo segera mendekat pada Rukia yang kini tengah membuang muka darinya.

"Coba kulihat kakimu." Tanya Ichigo datar yang melihat kaki Rukia yang sedikit memar.

"Apa?" jawab Rukia keteus.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rukia lagi, Ichigo mendekat pada Rukia yang masih belum siap dari keterkejutannya yang tadi.

"Deket banget sih? Aku jadi deg-deg'an gini tapi sepertinya…" kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat.

"Hn?" kata ichigo tiba-tiba memotong pikiran Rukia sejak tadi, sepertinya Ichigo merasakan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Rukia.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalimu? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Rukia ragu.

Ichigo yang kaget hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat. Rukia yang takut ditatap seperti itu langsung berbicara.

"Ah! mungkin aku salah ingat, maaf ya!" kata Rukia sedikit salah tingkah.

Ichigo jadi sedikit kecewa karena perkataan Rukia itu.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Tak perlu di cemaskan, besok juga sembuh sendiri, cuma memar ringan saja kan?" kata Rukia yang kini berusaha berdiri namun belum sempat ia berjalan, kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya kabur dan… gelap.

**UKS sekolah lantai 1**

"Maaf, Urahara-san. Bisakah pemotretannya di tunda besok pagi? Saya ada urusan yang sangat penting. Bisa kan? Terima kasih." kata Ichigo pada HP silvernya.

"Emmm… dimana aku? Aduh! Pusing." desis Rukia pelan dengan memegangi sebelah kepalanya.

"Istirahatlah dulu." perintah Ichigo.

"I…Ichigo? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau tadi pingsan dan aku membawamu ke UKS, kau ingat kan?" jelas Ichigo.

"Oh, iya. Maaf merepotkan. Arigatou."

Rukia terkejut saat ia melihat ke arah jendela yang kini gelap gulita.

"Hei! jam berapa sekarang?"

"10."

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, hah?!" marah Rukia kepada Ichigo yang masih bermuka datar.

"Ye… Ni orang apa es sih? Dingin banget." pikir Rukia dalam hati.

Saat Rukia mendengus kesal di atas tempat tidur, ia tidak sadar kalau Ichigo semakin mendekat kearahnya dan perlahan Ichigo menyentuh kening Rukia hati-hati dan hal itu berhasil membuat muka Rukia panas dan memerah seketika.

"Tuh kan! masih demam?"

"Bi..biarin saja, kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat pulang nanti aku kena marah Byakuya-nii."

"Aku sudah mengurusnya, tadi sudah aku telepon, dan dia menitipkanmu padaku untuk menjagamu. Dan bukankah kakakmu berada di luar kota?"

"Ah! Kau benar, aku lupa. Eh, tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kau bisa menelepon kakakku?"

"Dari HP milikmu, aku menemukannya di tempat kita jatuh tadi, untung saja tidak ikut masuk ke dalam kolam." jelas Ichigo

"A..arigatou."

"Sudahlah kau tiduran saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu karena aku telah berjanji pada kakakmu untuk menjagamu, jadi kau harus munurut padaku. Lagi pula besok hari minggu kan?"

"Iya, aku mengerti tapi…"

"Jangan membantah! Aku akan tidur di sofa luar sana, kalau ada apa-apa kau teriak saja. Dan jangan lupa kunci pintu dari dalam." terang Ichigo sambil berbalik membelakangi tempat tidur Rukia. Namun saat Ichigo akan beranjak pergi, dengan reflek Rukia menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Ichigo. Ichigo yang terkejut langsung berbalik dan menatap Rukia penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Ma..maaf, hanya gerak reflek saja, jangan dipedulikan." kata Rukia cepat-cepat dan langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Ichigo. Namun Ichigo merasakan tangan Rukia sedikit bergetar dan terasa dingin sebelum Rukia melepaskannya tadi.

"Dia takut, disini sendiri." tebak Ichigo dalam hati yang mengerti betul bahasa tubuh seperti itu. Tanpa bicara Ichigopun berjalan menuju pojokan UKS dan menggeret 1 bagian sofa mendekat pada tempat tidur Rukia.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kau bisa tidur." kata Ichigo datar.

Rukia tersenyum kemudian berbaring membelakangi Ichigo.

"Arigatou, Ichigo." desis Rukia pelan yang diikuti tertutupnya kedua mata violet yang lelah itu.

**2 jam kemudian**

"Ah! Aku ketiduran!" kata Ichigo pelan.

"**H****ey, Raja! Siapa dia? Apakah gadis ini yang selama ini kau tunggu?"** kata Hichigo, namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh Ichigo. Dilihatnya lekat-lekat gadis yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di depannya. Kemudian Ichigo berdiri dan mendekat ke arahnya. Di sentuhnya perlahan kening Rukia.

"Sudah turun."

"**H****ey! Kenapa hari ini hanya kau yang berkuasa? Bukankah aku juga berhak atas tubuh ini?"**

"Aku mengerti, kau bisa bersenang-senang besok, tapi biarkan aku menjaganya hari ini."

"**C****ih! Terserah kau saja."**

Ichigo menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Rukia saat ini, didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Rukia dan perlahan Ichigo mencium kening Rukia lalu berkata...

"Arigatou... hanya kau Rukia, ya.. hanya kau." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu Ichigo membetulkan selimut Rukia dan kembali duduk di sofa dengan mata yang tertutup kembali.

**Pagi hari**

"Emm.. sudah pagi.." gumam Rukia dengan mengucek kedua matanya

"Ohayou, Rukia!" sapa Ichigo dengan senyumannya yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan selama ini pada siapapun, alhasil muka Rukia berubah menjadi merah seketika dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"O..ohayou ne, Ichigo!"

"Kau mau pulang sekarang? Biar aku antar." kata Ichigo kepada Rukia.

"Ah! Tak perlu kau sudah terlalu aku repotkan."

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat!" perintah Ichigo yang kini sudah beranjak menuju pintu keluar UKS.

Bruak..

Ichigo yang kaget dengan suara itu langsung berbalik dan dilihatnya Rukia jatuh terduduk di bawah.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Biar aku yang memapahmu sampai depan." kata Ichigo yang langsung mengambil alih tubuh Rukia sebelah kanan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemiliknya. Rukia yang memang tidak mampu membawa tubuhnya sendiri hanya bisa pasrah dipapah oleh Ichigo, meskipun ia harus tahan dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin tidak terkendali di setiap detiknya.

**Di parkiran depan sekolah**

"Hei! mobilmu kok sama mencoloknya sih dengan rambutmu?" komentar Rukia saat berada di dalam mobil Sport berwarna orange dengan motif bara api berwarna hitam milik Ichigo.

"Ini hanya sebuah kado dari menager dan aku harus menghargainya." jawab Ichigo padat dan singkat.

**20 menit kemudian**

"Ini rumahku!" kata Rukia saat sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang lebih pantas disebut Istana bergaya Japanese asli.

"Rukia-sama.. Rukia-sama!" teriak gadis manis yang menyambut kedatangan Rukia dengan tatapan yang mencerminkan kekhawatiran.

"Oh, Hinamori. Sudah kubilang, panggil aku dengan Rukia saja. Dan tenang saja aku sudah tidak apa-apa." jawab Rukia yang kini telah ada di depan pintu mobil dan pastinya dipapah oleh Ichigo mendekat ke Hinamori.

"Silahkan, Rukia." kata Hinamori memajukan sedikit kursi roda di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia dan membiarkannya duduk di kursi berjalan itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ichigo. Kau telah banyak menolongku."

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Aku permisi pulang dulu, karena aku masih banyak urusan. Ja-ne!" kata Ichigo dan langsung berlari memasuki mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Rukia hanya tersenyum mengiringi kepergiannya.

"Itu kan.."

"Siapa?"

"Black Prince."

"Apa itu? Apa yang kau maksud Ichigo?"

"Dia model tersohor saat ini, Rukia-sama."

"Benarkah? Pantas saja penggemarnya banyak sekali, lalu kenapa harus Black Prince?"

"Karena dia pangeran dengan rambut hitam."

"Bukannya oranye? Mencolok lagi!"

"Ah! sudahlah, Rukia-sama, nanti anda juga akan tahu sendiri, mari saya antar ke kamar untuk istirahat."

"Arigatou, Hinamori dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel-embel sama."

"Maaf, Rukia. Hehehehe..."

**Perjalanan Ichigo menuju lokasi pemotretan**

"**B****ukankah ini waktuku, Raja?!"** kata Hichigo pada Ichigo yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai.

"Ya!" jawab Ichigo datar.

Dalam hitungan detik itu juga rambut Ichigo berubah menjadi hitam dan matanya menjadi lebih tajam dari sebelumnya sehingga wajahnya terlihat lebih liar. Tanpa ragu Hichigo menginjak pedal gas mobil, sehingga kini laju mobil itu menjadi sangat cepat.

"**Yuhuuuuuuuu, aku bebas…"** teriak Hichigo disertai senyum senangnya.

**Lokasi pemotretan**

**Pukul 23:00**

"**Huh! jam 11 malam, padahal aku disini sejak pagi tadi. ****Ini semua gara-gara kau menjaga gadis itu sehingga aku harus merangkap pekerjaan yang tertunda. Dasar tidak berguna!"** bentak Hichigo pada Ichigo.

"Salah sendiri, siapa juga yang menyuruhmu terjun di bidang seperti ini. Aku saja sudah capek dengan hanya melihat jadwalmu yang super rumit itu."

"**D****ari pada sepak bola, bikin pegal-pegal dan lecet saja."**

"Hey! Masih mending dari pada bekerja sampai seharian penuh seperti ini."

"**K****au?!"**

"Ah! Sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu, aku ingin pulang."

"**Terserah kau saja aku ingin istirahat."**

Rambut Ichigo kini kembali menjadi oranye dan tampangnya kembali cuek dari sebelumnya yang terlihat liar, matanya juga tidak menunjukkan suatu reaksi, singkatnya datar-datar saja.

**Di kama****r Ichigo dilantai 2**

"Ah! Aku lelah sekali" kata Ichigo.

Dipandanginya boneka singa berwarna orange yang berada di meja di depannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu." desis Ichigo yang dibarengi dengan tertutupnya kedua mata coklat itu.

Kini ia telah tertidur dan bermimpi saat-saat dimana ia mendapatkan boneka yang masih ia rawat hingga saat ini

**Flashback**

"Ini! Untukmu." kata gadis manis dengan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi kenapa harus singa?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Kukira dia persis denganmu, apalagi warna tubuhnya. Aku berharap kau akan menjadi singa yang tegar dan kuat suatu saat nanti." kata Rukia senang.

Ichigo bingung harus merasa senang atau sedih dibilang menyerupai boneka singa aneh itu. Tapi ia sangat senang masih ada teman yang peduli padanya dan memberikan hadiah.

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Kau baik sekali."

"Ah! sudahlah. Kalau kau senang menerimanya, rawatlah boneka itu baik-baik, karena itu pasti akan membuatku senang."

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya selamanya, percayalah padaku!" kata Ichigo serius.

"Iya, iya.. aku percaya!" kata Rukia dengan sedikit tertawa.

**And flashback**

"Ruki... " gumam Ichigo dalam tidurnya.

"Hei! Kak Ichi, bangun! Sudah jam 7 nih!" teriak Yuzu adik Ichigo.

"Emmm... iya.. iya."

"Kak! Sudah jam 7!" teriak Yuzu lebih keras.

"Apaaa? Aku telaaat..!!!" teriak Ichigo tak kalah kencangnya.

**Di sekolah**

"Hah..hah..hah.. Ohayou, Matsumoto-sensei, maaf saya terlambat." kata Ichigo terburu-buru dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena habis berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Secara kelasnya di lantai 2.

"Oh, Kurosaki? Tidak masalah, aku mengerti kesibukanmu, My Prince." jawabnya dengan centil.

"Terima kasih." jawab Ichigo yang kemudian segera duduk di bangkunya, dan tanpa Ichigo sadari Rukia terus memperhatikannya dari sudut matanya.

**Saat jam pelajaran**** Olahraga.**

"Yey... sekarang baseball!" teriak Orihime penuh semangat.

"Ayo, Kuchiki. Kita ganti baju."

"Em.. gimana ya aku tidak..."

"Ah, Kuchiki. Ini sangat menyenangkan, jangan takut, nanti aku ajari. Dan kalau kau beralasan tidak punya baju olahraga karena kamu murid baru disini, itu salah besar, karena baju olahragamu pasti ada di loker milikmu. Begitulah peraturan di sekolah ini, baju olahraga dan sepatunya harus disimpan di loker sekolah sebelum digunakan untuk berolahraga agar tidak beriet dan serawutan.

"Emm, bagaimana ya?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo cepat! Kita sudah tertinggal nih!" kata Inoue sambil menarik paksa tangan Rukia.

**Di Lapangan Karakura High School**

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja. Nanti pasti ku ajari sampai kau bisa."

"Bukan masalah itu tapi aku..." Kata-kata Rukia terpotong dengan teriakan Zaraki-sensei.

"Sekarang, lari keliling lapangan 3 putaran untuk pemanasnan, bila kulihat kalian hanya berjalan, akan aku tambah menjadi 5 putaran!" bentak guru olahraga sangar itu.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT...

Mereka semuapun berlari keliling lapangan dengan malas. Kecuali Inoue pastinya.

"Aku duluan, Kuchiki." kata Inoue yang dengan semangat berapi-apinya berlari mendahului Rukia.

"Halluw! Kurosaki-kun." teriak Inoue ketika melihat Ichigo menyalibnya yang kini akan menuju putaran yang kedua.

"**H****ei, Raja. Aku juga ingin berlari. Akan kutunjukkan kehebatanku."** kata Hichigo.

"Tak perlu, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya." jawab Ichigo santai.

"**H****ei! kau tidak bisa menolak."**

Dalam waktu sekejab, rambut Ichigo menjadi hitam dan larinya menjadi 2 kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya yang memang sudah sangat cepat dan tercepat dari semua teman-temannya.

"Wah! Itu Black Prince." teriak para cewek yang memanadang kerah Hichigo.

Putaran keduapun telah ia dapatkan, dan sekarang ia menuju keputaran terakhir.

**Di lain pihak**

"Hah... hah... aku tidak kuat." kata Rukia engos-engosan.

Terlihat dari kejauhan Rukia mulai terhuyung akan jatuh, saat Ichigo merasa Rukia akan terjatuh. Seketika itu rambut Hichigo kembali menjadi orange dan berlari menuju ke tempat Rukia dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo.

Terlambat 1 detik saja Rukia dipastikan akan kejedot lantai berpaving yang keras itu.

"O..oi.. Rukia?!" teriak Ichigo pada gadis yang kini berbaring dipangkuannya.

"Ichi... " kata Rukia samar-samar dan kedua matanya tertutup.

Ichigo segera menggendong Rukia dan membawanya berlari menuju UKS dengan diiringi tatapan kaget sekaligus cemburu dari para siswa dan sisiwi yang melihatnya.

"Sejak kapan ia peduli dengan makhluk yang bernama cewek?" Tanya Tatasuki heran yang merupakan teman Ichigo sejak kecil yang ikut-ikutan pindah ke Karakura karena ayahnya yang pindah tugas.

"Ah, sial! Kenapa UKS lantai bawah sedang di bangun sih!" keluh Ichigo.

Dengan secepat kilat Ichigo berlari menuju UKS lantai 2.

"Hah...hah..." nafas Ichigo semakin pendek saja karena baru saja ia habis berkeliling lapangan hampir 3 putaran. Deru nafas yang tidak pelan itu membuat Rukia sedikit membuka matanya.

"Ah! kepalaku sakit sekali." kata Rukia lirih yang hanya bisa didengar oleh telinganya sendiri.

"Ru..Rukia kau tak apa-apa?" melihat mata Rukia yang kembali terpejam dan sebelah tanganya yang tadi sempat memegang erat sebelah kepalanya, Ichigo menjadi semakin panik dan mempercepat langkahnya.

**30 menit kemudian**

"Dimana aku? Apa aku pingsan lagi." tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri

"Kau sudah sadar? beristirahatlah dulu. Tadi kau di gendong kemari oleh Ichigo. Dia sangat menghawatirkanmu." jelas Unohana-sensei dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Maaf, Sensei. Saya memang sedikit lemah dalam olahraga, apalagi berlari. Sebenarnya dari kemarin badan saya kurang sehat. Sebenarnya saya sudah dilarang oleh Kakak saya untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga yang berlebihan, tapi saya juga ingin seperti mereka."

"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara pada Zaraki-sensei bahwa kau pengecualian untuk pelajarannya yang cukup memberatkanmu itu. Dan aku akan memintakan tugas tertulis untuk nilai di rapormu nanti."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sensei."

Unohana-sensei hanya membalasnya dengan senyumannya dan beranjak pergi menuju menemui Zaraki –sensei.

Rukia dengan perlahan menuju ke jendela yang berhadapan dengan lapangan tempat teman-temannya bermain baseball.

"Aku ingin bisa seperti mereka." kata Rukia dalam hati dengan mata sayu melihat Inoue yang tampak gembira dengan kemenangannya dari lantai atas.

**Istirahat ke-2**

Rukia yang baru saja diperbolehkan kembali ke kelas oleh Unohana-sensei memilih untuk tidak langsung kembali kekelasnya. Ia menuju ke arah taman belakang dan di lihatnya pohon besar berdaun hijau segar yang seolah melambai-lambai mengajaknya untuk berteduh dengan ditemani bunga-bunga berbentuk jarum berwarna merah muda cerah yang seolah tersenyum padanya. Kini ia telah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon yang terkenal dengan sebutan Pohon Cinta. Konon pohon tersebut dapat menyatukan sepasang insan yang saling mencintai dengan hati yang tulus. Katanya dengan hanya berbiara sepenuh hati dan percaya bahwa cinta yang dimilikinya akan abadi selamanya.

"Sungguh damai disini." kata Rukia yang kini sangat menikmati terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat tubuhnya serasa jauh terbang melayang.

**Tak lama kemudia****n**

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya seseorang pada Rukia.

Rukia yang merasa ada seseorang yang berbicara langsung saja berbalik ke sumber suara yang berada di sisi belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau? kenapa kau ada disisni?" kata Rukia sedikit kaget.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Arigatou and ****Mata Ashita "^_^"**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	3. Fact In Past

Hajimemashite, minna…

Watashiwa ~ **Ruki ~** desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-sensei

Warning : OOC, Typo, AU

Pairing : IchiRuki, RenRuki.

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik Chap. 2

* * *

**

Kini Ichigo dan Rukia menjadi lebih dekat karena sedikt kecelakaan yang Rukia alami di awalnya bersekolah di Karakura High School yang tersohor itu. Rukia juga merasa pernah melihat Ichigo sebelumnya. Kanapa ya? Rukia kok sakit-sakitan? Dan kenapa Rukia tidak mengingat Ichigo.. Di sinilah jawabannya…

* * *

**~KISAH YANG SEMPURNA~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

"Kau? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, bukankah kau sedang tidak enak badan? Malah berkeliaran seperti ini." kata Ichigo dengan nada sedikit memarahi.

"Aku sudah sembuh." jawab Rukia yang kini telah kembali dalam posisi sebelumnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya meresapi deruan angin yang seakan membelai lembut wajah lelahnya.

Dengan peralahan Ichigo segera mendekat pada sisi dibalik Rukia, dan bersandar pada Pohon Cinta tersebut seperti yang Rukia lakukan saat ini, bedanya hanya posisi mereka yang berlawanan.

"Kenapa kau mudah pingsan, Rukia?

"Sejak aku akan pindah kamari aku sudah tidak enak badan dan juga Aku memiliki luka lama yang tidak dapat disembuhkan dengan sempurna, meskipun telah dioperasi sekalipun." kata Rukia masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kata Byakuya-nii, dulu saat aku berusia 5 tahun aku mengalami kecelakaan dan aku mendapat luka parah di kepalaku. Dia juga berkata saat itu aku kehilangan memori masa laluku, aku sendiri pada saat itu tidak mengerti hanya Byakuya-nii yang selalu menjagaku, di saat itu juga aku kehilangan kakakku, Hisana-nee. Hanya dia yang bisa kuingat saat itu. Aku jadi ingin mengulang waktu hanya untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Jadi itu alasan mengapa ia tidak datang hari itu?" kata Ichigo dalam hati menyesal.

"Aku juga pernah kehilangan orang yang paling aku cintai, dan aku juga menyesal karena tidak bisa menggantikannya untuk hidup saat ini." kata Ichigo dengan nada penuh dengan penyesalan.

Mereka semua terdiam hingga Rukia membuka pembicaraan dan memecah keheningan.

"Memang di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi, kita juga terkadang menyesali hidup yang tidak adil, namun bukankah lebih baik kita menerima semua yang ada saat ini dan mencoba untuk menatap masa depan yang mungkin memang inilah yang terbaik untuk kita. Meskipun terasa aneh dan berat. Aku yakin semua akan membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Tidak ada salahnya kan? kita hidup untuk mereka yang telah mendahului kita." jelas Rukia penuh dengan ketenangan.

Ichigo hanya membelalakkan matanya, ia merasa semua yang dikatakan Rukia adalah benar, dan selama ini ia salah telah menyalahkan semua pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa Rukia sadari Ichigo tersenyum dalam diamnya.

Keheningan yang cukup lama menyelubungi ruang waktu di sekitar mereka.

**Flashback**

**Di****atap sekolah**

"Hei! kita akan ada pertandingan 2 bulan lagi kan? Kita harus menambah menu latihan kita." kata Renji semangat.

"Hei! Ichigo dengarkan Aku bicara dong!" kata Renji pada Ichigo

"..."

"Hei!" teriak Renji sebal

"Ah! teman-teman aku ada urusan sebentar" kata Ichigo cepat dan langsung menghilang. Sebenarnya ia terus memandangi Rukia yang tadi tengah berjalan gontai menuju Pohon Cinta.

"Hei.. kau ini sebagai kapten janganlah... Hei! kemana dia?" kata Ishida yang menyadari bahwa Ichigo telah lenyap.

**And Fla****shback**

"Rukia.. terima kasih kau telah menyadarkanku bahwa pikiranku selama ini memang salah dan aku berharap apa yang kau katakan itu benar... dan Rukia aku ingin berbicara padamu, ini tentang memorimu yang telah hilang." kata Ichigo panjang lebar.

Namun dari pihak Rukia tidak ada respon sama kali. Ichigo yang merasa tidak di pedulikan, kini menoleh ke arah belakang dari dirinya tepat dimana Rukia tengah bersandar. Dilihatnya Rukia kini tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepalanya yang sedikit melenceng ke sebelah kiri dan membuat Ichigo khawatir bila Rukia sewaktu-waktu terjelembab di tanah karena posisi tidurnya yang terduduk.

Tanpa menunggu lagi dengan segera Ichigo pindah duduk tepat disamping Rukia. Dan dengan perlahan disandarkannya kepala Rukia pada bahu kananya, menjaga agar Rukia tetap nyaman dalam lelapnya. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo tanpa sadar ikut terhanyut dalam buaian angin yang begitu menyejukkan sehingga matanya semakin berat dan barat dan akhirnya Ichigo tertidur juga.

**Di kelas 2-3, kelas I****chigo saat memasuki jam pelajaran Kimia.**

"Hei, dimana anak jeruk itu?!" kata Renji yang beraninya kalau orangnya tidak ada.

"Entahlah.. mungkin sedang jalan-jalan, ini bukan pertama kalinya kan?" jawab Hitsugaya asal.

"Ah! Biar aku yang mencarinya, mungkin ia lupa waktu, apa dia gila mau datang terlambat di pelajaran Mayuri-sensei?!" kata Renji yang kini tengah berlari munuju pintu keluar.

**Di sisi**** lain tepatnya di depan UKS**

"Kuchiki dimana ya? kok di sini tidak ada." kata Inoue yang tidak mendapati Rukia di dalam UKS.

"Mungkinkah dia tidak suka berada di kelas karena ramai? Tapi kira-kira dia kemana ya?" pikir Inoue.

Tiba-tiba saja Inoue tersenyum dan berkata "Aku tau satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin ia kunjungi." kemudian Inoue berlari menuju belakang sekolah. Di saat Inoue hampir sampai di tikungan terakhir menuju pintu keluar belakang, tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dengan jalur yang berbeda namun tujuan yang sama.

"Aw...!" kata Inoue yang kini memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur bahu lawannya.

"Ah! maaf, Inoue. Aku tidak melihatmu." kata Renji menyesal.

"Abarai-kun? Aku juga minta maaf. Em.. sepertinya kau terburu-buru, ada apa?"

"Aku sedang mencari Ichigo, ia belum kembali sejak tadi, kau tau kan? Dia sering lupa waktu saja akhir-akhir ini."

"Oh.. begitu." kata Inoue singkat.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Bukankah ini sudah masuk."

"Ah, iya! Aku tadi ingin menjenguk Kuchiki, tapi dia tidak ada di UKS, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya, aku khawatir sekali."

"Baiklah kau mau mencari kemana?"

"Di taman belakang."

"Kebetulan sekali hanya tempat itu yang belum aku cek, kita kesana bersama saja, yuk!" ajak Renji dan di jawab dengan anggukan setuju dari Inoue.

Cklek

Bunyi pintu yang kini telah terbuka oleh Renji. Tak lama mereka berjalan. Mata mereka melebar atas apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Renji dan Inoue masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan mereka.

"Kuchiki?" kata Inoue.

"Ichigo?" kata Renji.

Sejenak Renji dan Inoue saling menatap. Kemudian Renji mendekat pada kedua orang yang kini sedang asik tidur dengan bersandar satu sama lain di pohon tersohor di sekolah itu.

"Oi! Ichigo, bangun!" teriak Renji tepat didepan telinga Ichigo.

"Eem..." kata Ichigo yang kini sedang berusaha membuka matanya yang sangat teramat berat untuk dibuka.

"Hei! Kau ini, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Eh.. kamu malah enak-enakan pacaran disini." teriak Renji yang membuat Rukia terbangun juga.

"Eemm.... Ada apa ini?" tanya Rukia yang masih terpejam dan hanya mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

"Imut." kata Renji dalam hati saat melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Hei! Sedang apa kalian! Bukankah sekarang sudah masuk?" teriak Zaraki-sensei yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berempat.

Seketika itu juga mereka berempat langsung memandang ke arah Zaraki-sensei dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Matilah kita." kata Renji pelan.

**Di koridor depan sekolah**

"Ah, ini semua kesalahanmu Ichigo, kita sampai dihukum seperti ini!" Marah Renji pada Ichigo.

"Siapa suruh mencariku." jawab Ichigo datar.

"Hei! aku sudah berbaik hati ya mencarimu, tapi sikapmu itu keterlalauan sekali."

"..."

"Ah! Kuchiki, kau sudah baikan, kan? Mukamu masih sedikit pucat." kata Inoue pada Rukia yang kini tengah mengepel lantai dengan santai.

"Ah, sudahlah Inoue akau tidak apa-apa."

Ichigo yang mendengar perkataan Inoue tersebut langsung saja berlari ke arah Rukia.

"Kau masih sakit kan? jangan paksakan dirimu. Kau istirahat saja, biar kami yang menyelesaikan mengepelnya."

"Ah, tidak perlu, Ichigo. Ini hukumanku jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri." jawab Rukia dengan senyum.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Ichigo sudah tidak memiliki hak melarangnya lagi, ditinggalkannya Rukia dan menuju kembali ke tempatnya bersama Renji.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu antara Ichigo dan dia." kata Renji yang kini melihat Ichigo menuju ke arahnya.

**Kelas 2-3**

"Baiklah, anak-anak saya akan memberitahukan bahwa 3 hari lagi kita akan mengadakan camping di pulau Hueco Mundo seperti yang telah menjadi terdasi sekolah kita untuk merayakan berdirinya Karakura High School ini, dan ini hukumnya wajib, kalian dengar kan? W-A-J-I-B!" jelas Mayuri-sensei.

"Yeeeey...!!!" kata Inoue senang namun yang lainnya hanya diam, kemudian..

"Ah, malas!"

"Membosankan."

"Tidak menarik."

"Capek."

"Acaranya tidak seru!"

Pendapat yang tidak menyenangkan mulai bercuap-cuap.

"Dan bila kalian tidak mengikuti acara wajib ini, jangan berharap kalian bisa selamat. Saya akan memberi kalian nilai nol untuk mata pelajaran Kimia, dan dipastikan kalian tidak akan naik ke kelas 3 tahun depan. Ini sudah merupakan keputusan rapat yang membuat saya terlambat tadi." jelas Mayuri-sensei selaku wali kelas 2-3.

"Inoue, itu acara apa sih?" kata Rukia yang tidak mengerti apapun.

"Pokoknya sangat menyenangkan deh, kamu pasti akan menyukainya." kata Inoue semangat namun itu adalah pendapat satu-satunya yang membuat Mayuri-sensei bahagia.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Rukia meyakinkan.

"Itu benar, Kuchiki." kata Mayuri-sensei yang mendengar perkataan Rukia.

"Dan berita bagusnya pihak guru sudah sepakat tidak akan mencampuri acara saat di HM nanti semua acara kami serahkan pada pihak OSIS dan perwakilan ketua kelas dari masing-masing kelas, jadi kalian tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak hadir." jelas Mayuri-sensei sekali lagi yang langsung disambut riuh oleh semua anak penghuni 2-3, kecuali Rukia yang sama sekali tidak mengerti, dan tanpa disadarinya Renji sejak tadi tidak lepas memandang punggung Rukia yang raut wajahnya masih terlihat lemas itu.

"Sudah.. sudah. Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." kata Mayuri-sensei.

Dan langsung saja suasana kelas bak kuburan tanpa penghuni. Inilah kelebihan dari pelajaran Kimia yang diajar oleh Mayuri-sensei. Entah kenapa ketegangan selalu menyelimuti detik-detik saat ia mengajar, sehingga 2 jam pelajaran yang ia pandu, terasa bagai 1 tahun menunggu pelajaran itu usai.

**10 menit sebelum bel ****pulang berbunyi.**

"**Maaf bagi para sensei yang sedang mengajar, pentingnya pengumuman ini, kami mengharap para sensei mengizinkan nama-nama yang saya sebutkan untuk segera menuju ke ruang Multi Media di lantai 2, prihal rapat HUT.**

**Hitsugaya Toushirou**

**Yumichika**

**Hisagi**

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo kurosaki**

**Ishida uryu**

**Sado**

**Inoue orihime**

**Yachiru**

**Nemu**

**.**

**.**

**Demikian diharapkan semua segera berkumpul. Terimakasih.**

Dengan segera nama yang telah disebutkan di kelas 2-3 mengemasi buku-bukunya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"Ah! kenapa harus aku juga sih, akukan masih capek, sibuk juga." gumam Ichigo dalam hati dengan kerutan di dahinya yang semakin menjadi.

Ichigo bukan termasuk dalam anggota OSIS, ia terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupannya sendiri dari pada mengikuti organisasi yang menyebalkan itu, bahkan saat ia terpilih sebagai ketua kelas, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**Pulang sekolah**

"Ah! kenapa harus hujan, sih!" kata Rukia meruntuki nasibnya yang tidak membawa payung hari ini.

"Butuh bantuan, Nona?" kata seseorang yang kini berada di samping Rukia.

"Renji?" kata Rukia dengan sedikit menggangkat kepalanya kerena tinggi Renji yang 'wah'.

"Ayo!" kata Renji yang kini menarik tangan Rukia menuju ke depan, tepatnya di parkiran. Rukia yang kaget hanya terdiam. Kemudian dengan terpaksa Renji melepas tangan Rukia saat ia telah yakin Rukia bakal mengikutinya, dan karena takut yang punya tangan nanti marah."

"Apa perlu aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Oh! tidak perlu Renji, aku menunggu jemputan saja."

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu sampai kau dijemput."

Dalam diam, mereka masih menunggu dan yang ditunggu tidak juga datang sampai Renji memecah suara hujan di sekitar mereka dengan pertanyaannya yang diluar dugaan yang ditanya.

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Ichigo?" tanya Renji yang masih melihat rintikan air hujan di depannya, tanpa menatap Rukia.

"Aku? Kami hanya teman." jawab Rukia sedikit terkejut.

"Oh! Begitu."

Hening kembali..

"Sepertinya, kau terlambat dijemput. Biar aku saja yang mengantarmu. Kau kan sudah sedikit basah, kalau kau tidak segera mengganti pakaianmu itu, aku takut kau akan sakit lagi."

"Ah, baiklah. Tidak pilihan lain, kan?"

"Hei?!" protes Renji yang mendengar perkataan Rukia barusan.

"Eh! maksudku aku senang bisa kau antar pulang, hehehe..." jawab Rukia menyadari kesalahannya.

Kini Renji membukakan pintu mobil Sport merah menyalanya untuk Rukia kemudian untuk dirinya sendiri. Perlahan mobil mencolok itu melaju perlahan meninggalkan sekolah. Dan tanpa Renji dan Rukia sadari, sejak tadi telah ada sepasang mata tajam yang terus memperhatikan mereka.

"Cih!" katanya dalam marah.

"Kurosaki, cepat kemari rapat akan dimulai." kata Inoue yang sudah ada di dalam ruang MM yang beradapan dengan pelataran depan sekolah itu.

"A.." katanya malas.

Setelah kejadian itu, Renji semakin dekat dengan Rukia dan itu berhasil membuat ichigo eneg melihatnya.

**Hari yang di tung****gu-tunggu**

**3hari kemudian **

**06:00**

"Yeeeeeiii... hari ini kita berangkat!" kata Inoue yang kini telah siap berangkat ke HM dengan menggunakan baju atasan berwarna merah muda dengan model renda trendy yang tengah digemari oleh remaja di Karakura, dipadu dengan celana pensil berwarna hitam yang ditutup dengan sapatu berwarna putih beraksen garis-garis melintang berwarna merah muda.

"Iya..iya, Inoue, tak perlu sesemangat itu." kata Tatsuki yang hanya memakai kaos ala lelaki berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'All Of Boys Is Crazy' yang berhasil membuat para cowok yang melihatnya sebal. Namun ada kesenangan tersendiri bagi Tatsuki yang menggunakannya. Bawahan celana pensil bermodel mirip TNIpun semakin menambah kesan keren dimata para cewek yang melihatnya. Sepatu putih juga ia gunakan untuk mengimbangi penampilannya.

"Ah! Itu kuchiki. Kuchiki! Cepat kemari." sapa Inoue yang melihat sosok gadis mungil tak jauh darinya.

Yang dipanggil Inoue pun segera berlari menuju ke arah sumber suara. Saat ini Rukia tengah menggunakan celana pensil berwarna hitam dengan ukiran putih melingkar seperti batik di bagian paha kanan dan ujung celana bagian kiri, sangat unik. Dan juga dilengkapi atasan simpel berupa kaos longgar berwarna putih bersih dengan lingkar leher yang sedikit turun hingga lengan atasnya, motif coretan tinta berwarna merah muda semakin menambah kesan anggun plus simpel untuk penampilanya hari ini yang sangat berbeda. Rambut sebahunya dijepit ke atas sehingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih bersih dan terlihat fresh. Tas punggung berwarna blaster putih pink dengan bandul boneka babi pink berbentuk seperti bola yang lumayan besar untuk ukuran tas itu menambah keimutan penampilan Rukia saat ini. Dan sepatu bermodel ballet bewarna pink cerah menutup penjelasan kali ini.

"Ah, kau cantik sekali, Kuchiki." puji Inoue jujur.

"Terimakasih, Inoue!" kata Rukia sedikit malu.

"**Baiklah anak-anak silahkan menuju bus masing-masing ****saat nama kalian saya bacakan. Dan duduk sesuai urutan nama yang kubacakan, di dalam akan ada 3 guru pembimbing yang akan menunjukkan dimana kalian akan duduk. Baiklah bus 1 :**

**Ishida**

**Inoue**

**Tatsuki**

**Hanatarou**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bus 5**

**Nemu**

**Hitsugaya**

**Ichigo**

**Rukia**

**Renji**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bus 21**

**Hisagi**

**Yumichika**

**Yachiru**

**Soifon. . . "**jelas Matsumoto-sensei yang paling semangat dalam acara kali ini menggunakan pengeras suara pastinya.

**Di bus 5****.**

Dag-dig-dug

"Aduh apa benar aku harus duduk dengannya, berikan aku kekuatan Kami-Sama." kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini memperhatikan Ichigo yang juga menatapnya namun hanya sekilas kemudian Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya menuju luar jendela. Dengan sedikit ragu Rukia mengambil sedikit tempat di samping Ichigo untuk duduk.

Mereka hanya diam, padahal yang lain sudah mulai membicarakan semua hal yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

"Yo! Ichigo." sapa Renji penuh semangat, tapi Ichigo tidak menggubrisnya.

"Hei! Pendek. Kita ketemu lagi." kata Renji dengan kikikannya.

Dalam waktu itu juga Rukia langsung berdiri dan mulai meninju-ninju lengan Renji dengan muka sangar.

"Aw.. aw.. aw..!!! Sakit tau!"

"Biarin!" kata Rukia yang kini telah kembali tenang dan duduk kembali di samping Ichigo.

Dan buspun berangkat...

Ichigo dan Rukia masih terdiam. Tiada bahan pembicaraan yang pas untuk membuat mereka saling bicara, lain halnya dengan Renji yang tidak berhenti berbicara serta bercanda tak jelas dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Kyaaa... aku satu bus dengan Ichigo-kun."

"Aku malah di belakangnya, nih! Lihat!"

"Ah! Kau curang."

"Hei! Aku malah didepannya."

"Apa? mau dong tuker."

"Ogaaah..."

Kata cewek-cewek penggemar Ichigo, namun sayang tetap Rukialah The Winner, karena hanya dia yang duduk di samping Ichigo saat ini.

"Kenapa tampangnya biasa saja ya? Padahal semua gadis sedang membicarakannya?" tanya Rukia dalam hati yang kini tengah asik mengamati wajah Ichigo.

"Ada yang salah, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo tanpa mengubah posisi kepalanya, ia mengerti bahwa sejak tadi Rukia tak henti menatapnya lewat kaca jendela yang memantulkan bayangan Rukia sejak tadi. Seketika itu juga Rukia merasa wajahnya panas dan segera berpaling dari Ichigo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawabnya datar.

"Aduh aku ini kenapa sih! Aku harus menjaga sikapku mulai detik ini." kata Rukia dalam hati yang diikuti dengan memasangkan jaket tebal berwana ungunya untuk menahan udara dingin dari hawa AC yang lumayan membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Dan Hp yang selalu ia otak-atik membuatnya tidak merasa begitu bosan di dalam bus.

**23:00 di bus 1**

"Aku ngantuk sekali, Tatsuki." kata Inoue yang kini bersandar pada bahu Tatsuki yang juga mulai mengantuk.

"Aku juga, Inoue. Kita tidur saja yuk!" kata Tatsuki yang duduk disebelah kanan Inoue.

**23:15 di bus 5**

Dilihatnya oleh Ichigo saat ini, Rukia tengah tidur pulas dengan kedua tangannya yang saling membekap menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa kedinginan. Dan kepalanya yang ia sandarkan berlawanan dengan posisi dimana Ichigo berada. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia berkali-kali hampir merosot jatuh menjadi khawatir sendiri. Kini diambilnya jaket tebal dari kantung di kursi depannya, kemudian ia selimutkan pada tubuh Rukia dan juga menggeser kepala Rukia mendekat menuju bahu kirinya. Pastinya dengan sangat hati-hati agar Rukia tidak terbangun.

"Hangat." pikir Rukia yang tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah ada di dalam pelukan Ichigo tepatnya bersandar di bahu Ichigo. Rukia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Ichigo karena ia merasa hangat dengan melakukannya. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya mempererat dekapan tangannya pada lengan atas Rukia dengan senyum lalu Ichigo ikut menutup matanya.

**05:00**, dibus 5

"Apa?" teriak seorang cewek yang duduk di belakang Ichigo.

"Oh tidak! My prince." kata cewek yang duduk tepat di depan Ichigo.

"Tidak!"

"Astaga!"

"Lho, kok?"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Oh no!"

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Jahat!"

"Mauu.."

"Pengen"

"Huh!"

"Sebel!"

Teriak para cewek-cewek yang berhasil membuat Ichigo sedikit membuka matanya.

"Ada apa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah jejeritan." teriak Ichigo yang masih belum sadar dari tidurnya.

Saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dada kirinya, ia terkejut dan langsung panik. Terlihat jelas saat ini, Rukia tertidur dalam dekapan Ichigo dengan muka yang sedikit tertutup pada dada bidang Ichigo sebelah kiri. Padahal seingat Ichigo, Rukia hanya bersandar pada bahu kirinya dan Ichigo hanya mendekapnya dengan wajar. Tapi kini posisi mereka dapat dikatakan tidak sewajar yang Ichigo ingat.

Saat Rukia terbangun, ia menatap ke atas dengan tangan kirinya yang bertumpu pada dada Ichigo sebelah kanan dalam keadaan mata yang sayup-sayup terbuka, dan dilihatnya kini wajah mereka sejajar dan sangat amat dekat.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..........." jerit Rukia yang sadar atas tindakannya dan langsung mundur tanpa sadar bahwa tempat duduk itu tak begitu luas.

"Hap!" kata Renji yang secara reflek menangkap Rukia yang hampir terjatuh kebawah. Ia bangun seketika saat mendengar jeritan Rukia yang telah menjadi alarm bagi semua penghuni bus 5 saat itu.

"Ada apa, My princess?" tanya Renji.

"Ah! Ak.. aku.." kata Rukia terbata karena masih syok atas apa yang ia lakukan dengan Ichigo tadi. Rasanya jantung yang ia miliki telah copot saat ia berteriak tadi. Renji yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya menatap semua orang dengan heran dan mendudukkan Rukia di tempat duduknya kemudian ia jongkok di samping tempat duduknya itu. Dilihatnya Ichigo masih diam dalam kekagetannya dan cewek-cewek bergumam tak jelas.

"Hei.. hei apa-apaan ini?" kata Yoruichi-sensei menerobos keramaian.

"Mereka, Sensei. Membuat kami iri.." rengek gadis di sebelah Youroichi-sensei.

"Sudah! Kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Kalau masih ada saja yang berteriak-teriak, akan kulempar keluar bus." kata Yoruichi-sensei sungguh-sungguh.

Langsung saja semua penghuni bus 5 duduk dan diam seketika.

"Kuchiki, kamu tidak apa-apa kan? kalau Ichigo berbuat macam-macam padamu laporkan saja padaku." kata Yoruichi-sensei dengan senyumnya. Ia bersifat sangat lembut pada Rukia karena ia adalah salah satu pengagum Byakuya Kuchiki, kakak Rukia.

"Baik, Sensei. Aku baik-baik saja." Rukia menjabwab dengan sedikit takut.

"Renji! Kembalilah ke tempatmu!"

Kemudian Yoruichi-sensei segera kembali ke tempat duduknya diikuti dengan Rukia serta Renji.

Ichigo dan Rukia masih terdiam.

"Ma..maaf, Ichigo." kata Rukia pelan yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka sejak tadi.

"Apa maksudmu? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Ini salahku!" kata Ichigo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ini salahku!"

"Bukan! Salahku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Ah! Baiklah ini semua memang kesalahanmu." kata Ichigo sedikit berteriak.

"Apa?! Kau menyalahkanku?! Ini semua kesalahanmu. Dasar!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Ini salahmu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Hei! Siapa lagi itu yang berisik, mau kulempar?" teriak Yoruichi-sensei.

Rukia dan Ichigo langsung diam agar mereka selamat dari amukan Yoruichi-sensei.

**1,****5 jam kemudian**

**Mereka semua telah sampai di ****pelabuhan untuk menuju ke Pulau HM.**

"Hwaaa.. besar sekali kepal lautnya!" Inoue terkagum melihat kapal pesiar di depan matanya.

"Hei! itu namanya kapal pesiar, Inoue. Bukan kapal laut." kata Tatsuki menyanggah.

"Ah, apa iya...? hehehe maafkan aku." Inoue menjawab dengan sedikit malu.

"**Baiklah semua, ****cepat masuk kedalam kapal, dan jangan terkejut, karena banyak dana dari wali murid yang menyumbang, kita diberi kesempatan untuk menaiki kapal mewah ini selama 3 hari menuju Pulau HM. ****Jadi nikmatilah. Dan penentuan kamar masing-masing akan dipandu oleh Ukitake-sensei" **kata Yoruichi-sensei menggunakan pengeras suara yang membuat pengumuman itu dapat didengar oleh semua murid yang ada.

**Sesampainya di kapal pesiar yang amat mewah itu. **

"Kenapa aku bisa ditempatkan disini. Pasti ini kerjaan Byakuya-nii." kata Rukia yang kini telah berada di depan pintu kamar VVIP dengan tampang datar.

"Jadi aku ditempatkan disini." kata Ichigo yang kini juga tengah berdiri di depan kamar VVIP di samping kamar Rukia.

Rukia menoleh ke sumber suara dan kini telah dilihatnya Ichigo yang melihat kearahnya juga.

Mereka tak saling menyapa. Dan kemudian masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

**Di kam****ar lain**

"Wah! Disini nyaman sekali." kata Inoue

"Iya, untung saja aku sekamar denganmu Inoue." lanjut Tatsuki dengan senyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berenang Tatsuki, panas nih!" ajak Inoue.

"Itu ide yang bagus, bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Rukia juga." kata Tatsuki menawarkan.

"Ah, benar. Makin ramai, makin menyenangkan kan?"

**Di kamar Rukia**

"Hwaa, disini nyaman sekali ya?" kata Inoue yang saat ini duduk di sofa lebar di kamar Rukia.

"Hahaha.. biasa saja." jawab Rukia singkat.

Kini mereka bertiga telah memakai baju renang dengan model bikini yang sopan. Inoue memakai baju renang berwarna orange kecoklatan dengan tali spageti yang terikat dengan manisnya di punggung jenjang miliknya. Sedangkan Tatsuki memakai baju renang dengan warna hitam yang menonjolkan warna kulit tubuhnya yang putih bersih. Dan Rukia memakai baju renang dengan warna ungu muda yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan warna matanya yang sedikit tua, bagian bawahan yang berbentuk rok pendek namun belahan di samping kanan rok membuat desainnya memang disengaja sebagai hiasan saja. Dilengkapi dengan tali spageti pengait yang ujungnya terhias sepasang kelinci putih, dan itu semua membuat penampilan Rukia menjadi sangat imut. Kemudian mereka bertiga memakai pakaian handuk mereka dan menuju ke kolam renang di atas.

**Sampainya di kolam renang**

"Yah... ramai." kata Inoue kecewa.

"Jangan sedih dulu. Ayo ikut aku!" kata Rukia dengan senyum.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

Byuurr

"Wah, disini lebih asik, Rukia." kata Inoue.

"Iya, Rukia. Kau tau dari mana kalau disini ada permainan berenang di laut."

"Aku sering diajak kemari oleh Byakuya-nii, setiap 1 tahun sekali kami berlibur dengan menaiki kapal pesiar seperti ini beserta semua rekan bisnis Byakuya-nii. Aku sering bermain semua wahana disini. Dari Banana Boat, Motor Boat, Diving, dan banyak lagi dan pastinya berenang langsung di laut seperti ini, menarik kan? Aku biasanya ditemani oleh Hitsugaya. Karena dia juga menyukai hal-hal yang menantang sepertiku, tapi aku terbatas melakukannya. Kalian tau kan? fisikku sedikit lebih lemah dari anak remaja biasa." jelas Rukia.

"Wah, jadi kau sangat dekat ya dengan Hitsugaya, tapi kenapa kami tidak merasaknnya ya?" teriak Tatsuki yang kini telah berenang cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Kalian tau sendiri kan? Dia orangnya seperti apa, tapi dia selalu tersenyum padaku kok kalau kami berpaspasan." sambung Rukia.

"Iya juga ya." kata Inoue.

"Hei, Inoue. Kejar aku kalau bisa." teriak Tatsuki yang menantang Inoue tanding renang.

"Siapa takut. Kuchiki kau mau ikut?" tanya Inoue kepada Rukia yang kini hanya terdiam melihat sesuatu di dasar laut tepat di bawah kakinya.

"Aku disini saja!"

"Baiklah. Aku datang Tatsukiiii..." kata Inoue yang memulai berenang mengejar Tatsuki.

"Hei, apa itu. Indah sekali. Coba kulihat, ah!" kata Rukia yang kini telah mulai menyelam ke dasar laut yang tidak dalam itu.

"Waaaa... indahnya. Kalau kuberikan pada Ichigo pasti dia suka" kata Rukia yang pastinya dalam hati saja. Lalu diambilnya kerang yang berwarna indah itu. Jujur Rukia sangat terpesona pada kerang satu ini, warnanya putih bersinar dengan sedikit coretan berwarna orange cerah di pinggirannya. Ia masukkan kerang berdiameter 7cm itu ke dalam kantung rok renang miliknya. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk berenang menuju permukaan.

Srat

Terasa di pergelangan kaki Rukia saat ini.

"Ah! Aku terjerat!" kata Rukia dalam hati.

Pergelangan kaki Rukia saat ini tengah terperangkap jeratan ikan dan hal itu berhasil membuat Rukia kesakitan dan kakinya memar dan sedikit berdarah. Saat ini Rukia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskannya, namun sia-sia ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Gelembung-gelembung besar mulai keluar dari mulutnya pertanda bahwa ia sudah kehabisan nafas untuk bertahan hidup di bawah sana.

"Ah! Mungkinkah ini harus berakhir di sini?" kata Rukia dalam hati dan perlahan kedua matanya menutup.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**BALASAN REVIEW

* * *

**

**Sora Chan****d_**iya, aku bakal berusaha lebih cermat lagi nulisnya. Gomen ne…

**Y****uinayuki Hinariyoshi-chan**_sekali lagi ruki minta maaf, akan Ruki perbaiki…

**Namie Amalia**_iy, maksudnya YUZU, Gomen salah ketik..hohoho

**A****ya-kuchiki chan**_aduh! makasih pujiannya, aku jadi semangat ngebuat chap berikutnya, klo soal Ichi yang lupa ma Ruki, di sini terungkap kok.. ^_^

**sarsaraway20****_**Trim'z banget reviewnya.. di sini di jelasin kok jadi med baca.. ^_^

**Ichikawa Am****i_**kamu bakal tau orangnya disini. Makasih ya dah ngereview. Aku jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya.. kalo soal typo, Gomen ne. akan aku perbaiki di chap selanjutnya. Kalau soal setting tempat. Aku kok lom ngerti ya. Yang mana kurangnya.. hohoho gomen

* * *

**Arigatou and ****Mata Ashita "^_^"**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	4. Move Forward To The Happiness

Hajimemashite, minna…

Watashiwa ~ **Ruki ~** desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-sensei

Warning : OOC, Typo, AU

Pairing : IchiRuki, RenRuki.

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik Chap. 3

* * *

**

Ichigo telah tau semuanya. Mengapa Rukia tidak datang pada hari itu. Dan saat ini arek-arek Karakura High School sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pulau Hueco Mundo.. merupakan acara wajib setiap 2 tahun sekali untuk mengunjungi pulau tersohor di Karakura itu.. Oh, tidak! Rukia terjebak di dasar laut…

* * *

**~KISAH YANG SEMPURNA~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

"Apa ini akhir?" kata Rukia yang kini telah menutup kedua matanya.

Dalam lemasnya, Rukia merasa sesuatu menyentuh kakinya.

"Siapa itu? Apa dia akan menolongku?" kata Rukia dalam hati dan masih dalam keadaan memejamkan mata.

"Ah! Kakiku terlepas dan apa ini?" saat ini Rukia merasa ada sesuatu yang membekap mulutnya, dan orang itu berbagi nafas untuknya. Dalam keadaan yang tidak berubah, seseorang itu membawa Rukia menuju ke permukaan.

Namun ditengah perjalanan berenang menuju ke permukaan.

"Ah! Aku tidak kuat lagi" kata seseorang itu dalam hatinya yang kini telah melepaskan bekapan mulutnya pada Rukia.

"**Biar aku yang turun tangan, Ichigo!"**

**Di kapal pesiar**

"Cepat selamatkan murid-murid saya, Pak!" kata Unohana-sensei dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

Namun belum sempat penyelamat terjun ke laut. Cowok berambut hitam muncul ke permukaan dengan membawa Rukia dalam pelukannya yang tidak sadarkan diri saat ini.

"Hah..Hah.." desisnya dengan wajah capek, kemudian rambutnya berubah menjadi orange.

Dibaringkannya tubuh Rukia yang lemah itu di lantai.

"O..Oi.., Rukia! Bangun!" teriak Ichigo.

Tanpa peduli pada tatapan semua orang, Ichigo segera menaikkan sedikit dagu Rukia dan memberinya nafas buatan agar ia segera sadar. Ichigo juga menekan bagian Ulu hati Rukia perlahan agar air dalam saluran nafasya dapat keluar dan jalan nafas tidak tersumbat lagi. Terus ia melakukannya secara berkala, dan tak ketinggalan teriakan-teriakan Ichigo yang penuh dengan rasa cemas.

"Rukia! Bangun!"

Berulangkali ia mengatakanya.. Hingga..

"Uhuk!.." Air yang cukup banyak keluar dari mulut dan hidung Rukia.

Rukia perlahan membuka matanya, namun semua tampak buram dan sedikit gelap.

"Rukia? Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah.."

"Siapa itu? Ah, aku kenal suara itu, aku juga mengenal warna rambut itu. Apa dia yang telah menolongku? Syukurlah dia juga selamat." kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Oi, Rukia kau baik-baik saja kan?" kata cowok yang menghawatirkan Rukia itu dengan sedikit mengguncang tubuh Rukia.

"I..chi..go.." hanya bibir Rukia yang nampak bergerak, Ichigo yang mengerti arti gerakan itu langsung mendekat pada Rukia.

"Ichi.. ni.. untukmu..A..rigatou." itulah yang di dengar Ichigo dari suara Rukia yang sangat pelan. Kini Ichigo menatap tangan Rukia yang tengah menggenggam sebuah kerang indah yang baru ia ambil dari saku rok renangnya. Ichigo tercengang saat Rukia meletakkannya di lantai, Ichigo mengambilnya dan...

"Rukia, kau..?" kata Ichigo dengan wajah terkejut.

Rukia hanya tersenyum dan menutup matanya kembali.

Ichigo masih diam.

"Sensei.. petugas UGDnya sudah sampai!" kata seorang murid di gerombolan paling belakang.

"Beri jalan.. beri jalan! Cepat bawa tandu ke sini!" kata seorang petugas kesehatan.

"Tolong selamatkan siswi saya, Pak!" kata Unohana-sensei yang paling nampak bingung.

Kini semua mata tertuju pada sosok Rukia di atas tandu yang semakin menjauh menuju UGD dan Ichigo yang masih mematung di tempat hanya memandangi pemberian Rukia yang tak terduga itu.

**Flashback**

**Saat Rukia berada dalam mobil Ichigo, saat itu Rukia di antar oleh Ichigo karena kesalahannyalah Rukia jadi sakit (Baca Chap 3).**

"Hei! Indah sekaalii..! kau menyukai souvenir dari lautan ya?" tanya Rukia yang kagum akan deretan hiasan-hiasan yang terbuat dari kerang-keranganan di depan matanya saat ini.

"Ya, begitulah. Dulu waktu aku masih kecil. Aku sering melihat ibuku yang mengoleksi dan kagum akan keindahan kerang-kerangan itu, jadi aku sedikit tertular. Mungkin? Tapi kuakui mereka menarik dan indah." jelas Ichigo dengan senyum mengembang.

Baru pertama kali ini Rukia melihat Ichigo begitu senangnya menceritakan sesuatu dengan panjang lebar padahal biasanya cuek-cuek saja. Rukia kemudian tersenyum dan melanjutkan melihat jejeran manik-manik itu.

**And Flashback**

**18:00, Di kamar Rukia...**

"Ah! Lumayan juga syal ini." kini Rukia tengah mencoba syal berwara violet pemberian dari Inoue itu.

**Flashback**

**16:00, Di ruang kesehatan.**

"Kuchiki, syukurlah kau selamat." kata Inoue yang kini tengah berada di ruang kesehatan dimana Rukia beristirahat. Ia datang kesana dengan sahabatnya Tatsuki.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki cemas.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, lihatlah aku baik-baik saja kan?" kata Rukia dengan senyum tegarnya.

"Aku heran dengan Ichigo, dialah yang paling menghawatirkanmu saat itu." Tatsuki menambahkan.

"Iya, Kuchiki. Kau tau? Betapa khawatirnya Ichigo padamu saat itu." Inoue ikut-ikutan.

"Ah! Benarkah?! Mungkin itu hanya perasaan kalian saja." kata Rukia tenang namun sebenarnya saat ini ia tengah berlomba dengan suara jantungnya yang cukup menggetarkan suaranya.

"Ah! Apa kau tidak merasakannya, Rukia? Dia sempat mem... memberimu... Ah! Gimana ya mengatakannya?" kata Tatsuki gugup.

"Dia menciummu, Kuchiki!" Inoue berkata dengan tegas.

"Apa?!!" teriak Rukia kaget.

"Jadi sesuatu yang kurasakan itu... bibir Ichigo... ah! Tidak mungkin!" batin Rukia.

"Hei! Inoue. Itu bukan ciuman, itu untuk menolong Rukia." kata Tatsuki.

"Kan sama saja, Tatsuki. Bagaimana perasaanmu, Kuchiki?" kata Inoue tak mau kalah.

"A... aku.. aku.." Rukia terbata.

"Hai... Kuchiki apa kau sudah baikan?!" tanya Yoruichi-sensei semangat dan berhasil mengejutkan mereka bertiga yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruang dimana Rukia dirawat.

"Arigatou, Yoruichi-sensei. Saya baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah.. sebentar lagi kau sudah boleh beristirahat dikamarmu. Kalau kau sudah tak betah disini, biar aku yang memapahmu sampai kamarmu. Pastinya kakimu masih sedikit nyeri kan? Dan untuk kalian berdua, tidak keberatan kan? Memberi waktu istirahat dulu untuk Rukia?" kata Yoruichi-sensei.

"Ah, sama sekali tidak. Oh, iya.. Ini untukmu Kuchiki semoga kau menyukainya." kata Inoue yang memberi sebuah bungkusan pada Rukia.

"Baiklah Rukia, kami pergi dulu. Cepat sembuh ya.." kata Tatsuki yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman.. Ja-ne!" kata Rukia dengan melambaikan tangan.

**And flashback**

**~Diumumkan untuk semua pengunjung, 1 jam lagi akan di adakan pesta kembang api. Sehubungan dengan itu akan ada ****pemadaman selama 1,5 jam. Diharapkan semua penumpang menikmati pesta di atas~**

"Yaah.. aku bakal disini sendiri dong.. aku tidak bisa berjalan sejauh itu kan? Walaupun dipaksakan mungkin bisa tapi dengan satu kaki. Bikin gengsi saja. Nasib.. nasib.." kata Rukia yang saat ini berada di depan cermin yang untuk mencapainya saja, ia harus rela melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki dari ranjangnya yang lumayan jauh bagi Rukia yang kakinya sedang sakit.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Em.. siapa ya? Bukankah semua pasti sudah berada di pesta kembang api itu?" pikir Rukia dalam hati.

"Iya, sebentar!" teriak Rukia yang saat ini sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga mencapai pintu. Memang sedikit sulit bila tinggal di kamar seluas ini.

Cklek

Diam (keduanya).. terkejut (Rukia).. datar (Ichigo)..

"Ichigo?!"

"Ya, Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"OMG, bagaimana ini aku belum siap?!" jerit Rukia dalam hati yang mengingat apa yang telah dikatakan Tatsuki dan Inoue tadi, seketika itu juga muka Rukia memerah dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah! Silahkan masuk."

"Terima kasih."

Saat ini terlihat Ichigo telah berpakaian sangat rapi namun simpel dan keren. Ia tengah menggunkan kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna putih bersih dengan lengan baju panjangnya yang di singsingkan sampai ke lengan atasnya, dipadukan dengan celana pensil berwarna hitam polos yang membuatnya tampak mempesona. Dan Rukia juga tak kalah menariknya, saat ini ia tengah meggunakan celana di atas lutut berwarna putih yang di serasaikan dengan kaos longgar dengan model yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan tadi, bedanya yang ini berwarna ungu muda, lengan sebelah kanan turun hingga lengan atasnya dan sedikit serutan di bagian dasar baju kirinya, dan tak lupa sandal berbulu dengan kepala Kelinci putih yang begitu lucu membalut kedua kakinya. Kini Ichigo tengah berjalan dengan sangat lambat di belakang Rukia yang berjalan dengan sedikit pincang dan menahan rasa sakitnya demi jaga image di depan Ichigo. Ichigo yang merasa perlu membantu Rukia, dangan segera diraihnya tangan kanan Rukia dan ia angkat sampai bahu kanannya. Kemudian ia memapah Rukia sampai ruang TV dekat ranjang dimana disana terdapat sofa untuk mereka duduk. Rukia yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum kecut dan mukanya sedikit merah, namun ia tidak bisa menolak pertolongan Ichigo itu, karena ia memang membutuhkannya.

Dilepaskannya Rukia dan kini Rukia telah duduk di sofa tersebut dan diikuti dengan Ichigo yang kini duduk di sofa depannya.

"Arigatou, Ichigo."

"A"

...............

"Aku.." kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ah! Kau duluan saja, Rukia."

"Kau saja."

"Tidak kau saja."

"Baiklah.. em.. aku mau berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu tadi."

"Itu bukan apa-apa, aku juga ingin berterima kasih atas kerang yang kau berikan tadi."

"Oh, itu. Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas, lalu ku pikir kau suka, jadi aku ambil saja."

"Kau tau kan?! Itu sangat berbahaya. Coba kalau saat itu aku terlambat menolongmu, aku pasti akan.." kata Ichigo setengah berteriak

"Akan apa, Ichigo?"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Jangan kau ulangi lagi perbuatan bodohmu itu."

"Hei! Tidak bisa begitu. Lagi pula apa hakmu melarangku seperti itu. Dasar kakek-kakek cerewet."

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku ini menghawatirkanmu."

"Nani? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Terserah kau saja lah!"

* * *

"Ichigo."

"Hn?!"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, apa benar saat aku tidak sadar tadi kau..."

Dep

Lampu mati tiba-tiba dan perkataan Rukia terputus.

"Aduh, gelap! Ichigo kau dimana?"

"Diam disitu! Aku akan kesana."

"Ah!" Rukia sedikit terkejut.

Saat ini Ichigo menggendong Rukia dan menuju ke ranjang yang lumayan diingat Ichigo dimana letaknya karena ia berfikir Rukia akan tiduran saja setelah ia pergi. Rukia yang digendong seperti itu hanya bisa diam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Di dudukkannya Rukia perlahan di atas ranjang dan ia sendiri hanya berdiri di depannya.

"Emm.. sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar saja."

Ichigo berbalik, namun Rukia berhasil menangkap sebagian kecil kemeja yang dikenakan Ichigo. Ichigo berbalik dan Rukia tetap diam.

"Ada apa, Rukia?"

"To.. tolong jangan tinggalkan aku disini, aku takut gelap."

Mendengar permohonan Rukia, Ichigo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ichigo mengambil sedikit tempat di ranjang Rukia sekarang dan diam karena memang tidak ada yang bisa di bicarakan.. Lalu kesunyian itu dipecahkan oleh suara kembang api yang sangat keras

Duar...duar...

"Wah... indah sekali. Iya kan, Ichigo?" kata Rukia yang melihat kembang api indah dari jendela kaca kamarnya, lalu ia melihat ke arah Ichigo di sampingnya dengan penerangan redup dari kembang api saja. Rukia terpaku pada tatapan tajam Ichigo yang bertabrakan dengan sepasang mata violetnya. Keduanya tak henti menatap, sekan mencari sesuatu didalamnya. Semakin lama mereka semakin mendekat dan mendekat, hingga mungkin detak jantung mereka terdengar satu sama lain... dan akhirnya mereka berciuman dalam kegelapan.

Jduaar...

Bunyi kebang api yang lebih besar menyadarkan mereka, dan keduanya saling menjauh dan tak menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Tidak mungkin.. kyaaaaa.." isi hati Rukia.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku melakukannya. Aku hilang akal bila didekatnya, Ah! Aku harus bisa menahan diri. Lihat! karena kelakuanmu dia jadi seperti itu." isi hati Ichigo.

Dilihatnya saat ini Rukia tengah terdiam membisu dengan muka terkejut atas apa yang barusan teradi dan pastinya tampak begitu samar-samar karena keadaan yang masih lumayan gelap.

"Rukia, maafkan aku. Aku..."

"Ah! Tidak Ichigo akulah yang bersalah karena memintamu untuk menemaniku."

"Jelas-jelas ini kesalahanku, Rukia!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ichigo? Ini salahku!"

"Aku!"

"Tidak, aku!"

Kini mereka menjadi sangat dekat karena cek-cok mulut tadi, dengan reflek mereka saling menjauh lagi karena malu.

................

"Ichigo, mungkin lebih baik kita pergi ke pesta itu saja, dari pada disini."

"Baiklah!"

Ichigo memapah Rukia menuju ketempat pesta kembang api itu berlangsung. Yah, dengan penerangan seadanya dari kembang api yang terus meletus dan memancarkan sinar tanpa henti. Saat menaiki tangga Ichigo menggendong Rukia, alhasil muka Rukia langsung merah dan tertunduk malu dalam diamnya.

**Di pesta kembang api**

Kini Rukia duduk dan Ichigo berdiri disampingnya.

**Rukia's P****.O.V.**

Keadaan disini sangat ramai. Terlihat banyak pasangan yang bersama. Aku juga melihat Hisagi dan Nemu yang berdiri bersama dan saling menggenggam tangan di pembatas sisi kapal. Ada juga Inoue yang duduk disamping Ishida, sepertinya ia tengah menceritakan sesuatu yag menyedihkan kepada Ishida terlihat dari air mukanya yang terlihat sedih dan tertunduk lesu. Aku juga melihat Renji yang beradu jotos dengan Tatsuki. Mereka memiliki watak yang sama kerasnya, dan sepertinya mereka sedang bermain sesuatu. Tepatnya tebak warna kembang api, yang meleset akan mendapat tinjuan dari pemenang. Dan sepertinya Tatsuki lebih banyak menang, terliahat dari muka Tatsuki yang terlihat senang dan wajah Renji yang terliahat menunjukkan rasa sebal. Terlihat juga Hitsugaya yang tengah menggandeng pacar barunya, Senna. Mereka serasi sekali. Namun mereka nampak memperebutkan sesuatu, ada-ada saja. Dan aku disini, bersama dia. Ini lebih baik dari pada di kamar itu sendiri.

**Normal**** POV**

"Hwaaa.. dingin banget!" kata Rukia yang merasa sangat dingin karena ia tidak mempersiapkan apapun untuk pergi ke sini dan pakaiannya yang serba pendek itu jadi menyulitkannya sendiri, didekapnya kedua kakinya yang kini ia tekuk untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Kau kedinginan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hahaha, sedikit. Tak perlu dipedulikan." kata Rukia dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Dengan segera Ichigo membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja panjangnya lalu ia berikan pada Rukia, dan kini Ichigo hanya memakai kaos ketat hitam tanpa lengan saja.

"Pakai itu!"

"Tapi Ichigo, kau bisa.."

"Tidak perlu banyak bicara. Kalau kubilang pakai ya pakai!"

Dengan muka cemberut Rukia memakai kemeja Ichigo yang kini telah menutupi semua baju yang ia kenakan. Karena tubuh Ichigo yang jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Rukia, kini Rukia terlihat hanya memakai kemeja itu saja.

"Arigatou, Ichigo."

"A." jawab Ichigo singkat.

Rukia terus melihat Ichigo yang kini hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan itu. Sama sekali tak nampak bahwa ia kedinginan.

"Kenapa bisa? Pasti dia maksa tuh! Angin laut malam-malam gini kan pasti dingin banget." kata Rukia lirih dan tanpa sedar Rukia mulai terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini?" kata Rukia merasakan perubahan perasaannya.

"Kenapa, Rukia? Apa kau masih merasa dingin?" tanya Ichigo yang menyadari perubahan sikap Rukia.

"Ti..tidak, Ichigo aku hanya..."

DUAR....

Bunyi kembang api yang sangat besar dan berwarna violet itu membuat Rukia kagum dan memotong pembicaraannya sendiri dengan Ichigo.

"Waaah.. indahnyaa.." kata Rukia dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dengan senyum manis yang terus mengembang. Ichigo yang melihat kearahnyapun menjadi terpesona.

"Ya, indah.. " kata Ichigo yang kini tengah memandang langit.

"Seperti dirimu.." lanjut Ichigo dalam hati.

**10 menit kemudian, semua penerangan telah menyala seperti sediakala.**

"Yah, sudah selesai."

"Tadi indah sekali ya?!"

"Tidak terasa, jadi pengen liat lagi."

Komentar para penonton yang mulai meninggalkan tempat. Namun masih ada juga yang tetap berdiri memandang bintang dengan kekasih atau sahabatnya.

"Ah! Itu Kurosaki."

"Kyaaa.. Ichigo keren."

"Mana? Mana?"

"Itu..!!"

"Ada apa sih?!"

"Di sana ada pangeran."

"Ah! Aku juga ingin kesana."

Dalam waktu sekejap kini Ichigo telah dikelilingi para gadis-gadis yang ingin berfoto dengan Ichigo yang nampak sangat berbeda saat ini.

"Aku duluan!"

"Aku!"

"Tidak! Dia milikku!"

"Hei! Antri dong!"

"Jangan dorong-dorong!"

"Aku dulu! Baru kamu!"

"Tidak bisa!"

Rukia hanya cengo melihatnya, tapi dia merasa sedikit janggal dihatinya saat ini. Ichigo hanya cuek menanggapi mereka semua dan ia memilih untuk diam tanpa ekspresi diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ah! Kuchiki, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukannya kamu sakit?" Tanya seseorang pada Rukia.

"Inoue? Aku sudah baikan kok."

"Begitu, em.. kamu kesini dengan siapa?"

"Tuh!" kata Rukia yang menunjuk makhluk berambut Orange dengan dagunya.

Kini Inoue terkejut begitu tau orang yang ditunjuk Rukia adalah Ichigo yang kini tangah dikepung oleh puluhan gadis dengan ekspresi datar namun sedikit sebal.

"Rukia, kamu mau kembali dengan kami tidak? sepertinya Kurosaki sedang sibuk." tanya Inoue

"Baiklah, ngapain juga aku disini nungguin dia dengan gadis-gadis itu."

Sebelum Rukia berdiri

"Hei! Jika kau berangkat bersamaku, akulah yang harus mengembalikanmu." teriak Ichigo tanpa memandang Rukia, dan semua gadis di situ terkejut dengan kata-kata Ichigo barusan. Rukia yang mengerti maksud Ichigo kembali duduk dengan posisi semula.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku disini dulu."

"Baiklah aku, mengerti. Ayo, Inoue. Kita kembali." kata Tatsuki yang sekarang menarik Inoue untuk beranjak pergi.

"Apa-apaan sih, orang ini?!" kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangan yang memeluk erat lututnya.

"Hwaaaammm............. aku ngantuk sekalii.." perlahan Rukia menutup matanya dan tertidur.

**30 menit kemudian**

**21:10**

"Bagaimana bisa dia tidur di tempat seperti ini?!" Ichigo berkata dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Dengan perlahan Ichigo mengangkat Rukia dan menggendongnya menuju ke kamarnya.

**Sampainya di depan Pintu kamar Rukia**

"Hei! Bangun! Sudah sampai." teriak Ichigo agar Rukia bangun.

"Em... Apa sih?" Rukia malah merangkul pinggang Ichigo tanpa dosa.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ichigo panik.

"Kok hangat? Jangan-jangan.." Sontak Rukia membuka matanya dan...

**Te-Be-Ce

* * *

**

**Arigatou and ****Mata Ashita "^_^"**

**R **** P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	5. My Promise

Hajimemashite, minna…

Watashiwa ~ **Ruki ~** desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-sensei

Warning : OOC, Typo, AU

Pairing : IchiRuki, RenRuki.

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik Chap. 4

* * *

**

Rukia dan Ichigo menonton pesta kembang api bersama yang sebelumnya mereka sempat berciuman saat terjebak berduaan di kamar Rukia. Saat akan mengantar Rukia pulang ke kamar, Ichigo di kerubung oleh para anggota Ichigo FC, sehingga Rukia terpaksa harus menunggu Ichigo dengan para penggemarnya itu. Rukia tertidur karena kelamaan menunggu Ichigo dan Ichigopun terpaksa menggendongnya menuju ke kamar…

* * *

**~KISAH YANG SEMPURNA~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

"Kok hangat? Jangan-jangan.." kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Hwaaaaaaaaa.......emmmp!!" teriak Rukia sejadi-jadinya namun dengan segera Ichigo membekap mulut Rukia dengan merapatkan kepala Rukia pada tubuhnya, karena tidak mungkin dengan tangannya karena kedua tangannya tengah menggendong Rukia.

"Hei! Kau bisa tenang tidak?! Kalau kau berteriak seperti itu bisa timbul salah paham."

"Emm.. eemmmm"

"Kalau kau mengerti, akan kulepaskan."

Rukia mengangguk dan Ichigo segera menjauhkan kepala Rukia dari tubuhnya.

"Huah... Dasar! Aku tidak bisa bernafas, tau! Cepat turunkan aku!"

"Oh, maaf!" Ichigopun menurunkan Rukia.

* * *

"Baiklah aku akan kembali ke kamar." kata Ichigo kemudian berjalan santai menuju ke kamarnya.

"Ya!" jawab Rukia asal.

Kini merekapun sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka masing-masing.

**Di kamar Rukia**

"Ah! Hari ini penuh dengan kejutan, aku dan Ichigo ber..ber... Ah! Tidaakkkk...!!!" kata Rukia sedikit berteriak.

"Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang, sebelum aku mengingatnya lagi." paksa Rukia memejamkan matanya di atas ranjang.

**Di kamar Ichigo**

"Apa yang telah aku perbuat? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri saat itu? Bodoh.. bodoh.. bodoh.."

"**Benarkah itu, Ichigo? Kau senang kan? K****au tak perlu berbohong, Hahaha.. aku bisa membaca semuanya." **Hichigo ikut-ikutan.

"Diam kau!" kata Ichigo yang kini telah berbaring dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

**Esok hari, hari ke-2**

**05:30**

"Hwaamm... sudah pagi. Dan sepertinya kakiku sudah mendingan dan aku bisa berjalan seperti biasa." kini Rukia memandang jendela yang memperlihatkan matahari terbit yang begitu indah. Tiba-tiba muka Rukia memerah karena mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Aduh! Bagaimana ini? Mukaku pasti merah kalau bertemu dengannya nanti, kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi sih?! Tapi kenapa juga hatiku senang. Oh Kami-Sama maafkan aku... Aduh! Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku mandi dan sarapan diluar."

**07:00**

**Dari pintu kamar Rukia**

Cklek

**Dari pintu kamar Ichigo**

Cklek

Rukia reflek menoleh ke sumber suara dan didapatinya saat ini Ichigo melihat ke arahnya juga. Rukia yang kaget langsung kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

Bruak

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

Kini Ichigo berjalan menuju restoran untuk sarapan.

"Ah! Kenapa semua penuh, sih!" kata Ichigo kecewa, namun ketika dia akan meninggalkan restoran itu, meja bagian tengah restoran telah selesai di pakai, dengan cepat ia menuju kesana. Namun saat akan mencapai meja itu Ichigo menyenggol bahu seseorang yang sama menuju ke arah yang Ichigo tuju.

"Ah! Maaf, Kurosaki."

"Kau, Inoue?"

"Emm.. Aku mencari tempat lain saja." kata Inoue yang bergegas berbalik dan akan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei! Semua meja penuh kan? Duduklah disini." kata Ichigo.

"Arigatou, Kurosaki." kata Inoue yang kini tersenyum senang dengan wajah sedikit tersipu.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Inoue dan Ichigo. Kerjaan Inoue hanya senyam-senyum sendiri sedangkan Ichigo hanya bermuka datar dan menatap ke arah pintu masuk menunggu seseorang.

**5 menit kemudian**

"Permisi, mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka

"Em... Aku pesan ini saja dan minumnya Orange juice, kau Inoue?" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk makanan yang tertera pada menu.

"Aku pesan nasi goreng, tapi tidak pakek cabe. Jangan lupa paprikanya yang banyak, aku juga tidak suka dengan minyak jadi jangan terlalu banyak. Oh ya tolong tambahkan wijen diatasnya, dan minumnya jus melon campur wortel dan beri sedikit susu coklat ya." kata Inoue tanpa dosa. Ichigo dan pelayan itu hanya cengo mendengarnya dan Inoue hanya tersenyum tak mengerti akan tatapan aneh kedua orang didepannya.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." kata pelayan kemudian pergi dari meja mereka.

**10 menit kemudian pesanan datang. Ichigo dan Inoue makan bersama, disisi lain Rukia telah sampai di pintu depan restoran.**

Rukia memasuki restoran itu dan matanya terus menelusuri semua sudut ruangan yang terlihat penuh itu. Namun mata Rukia terpaku tepat di salah satu meja di bagian tengah restoran yang berisi sepasang orang yang sangat dikenalnya tengah makan bersama. Rukia mematung kemudian...

"Oi! Rukia. Disini!" teriak Renji. Sontak Ichigo yang mendengar nama Rukia disebutkan langsung mencari sosok cewek itu. Ia memandang Rukia yang kini berwajah terkejut pada dirinya. Saat Ichigo akan tersenyum, Rukia membuang mukanya dan berjalan menuju Renji. Ichigo yang melihatnya terkejut dan mukanya sedikit kusut.

"Ohayou, Renji!"

"Ohayou ne, mau pesan apa? Aku teraktir deh."

"Beneran nih? Aku makannya banyak lho!"

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau masih sekecil ini?"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu, hah?!!"

"Wadaw..!!" teriak Renji yang dijitak keras oleh Rukia.

"Dasar babon berkepala merah!"

"Kau, pendek!"

"Aneh!"

"Kau juga!"

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Renji juga mengacak rambut Rukia dengan usil, Rukia yang tak mau kalah menjambak rambut Renji hingga rontok. Ichigo yang melihat keakraban mereka menjadi kesal sendiri. Renji dan Rukia pakek suap-suapan lagi. Namun berbeda dengan Rukia, Renji menyuapi Rukia dengan wajar sedangkan Rukia sengaja memberi extra sambal di suapan untuk Renji, alhasil Renji langsung jingkrak-jingkrak kepedesan.

"Oi.. Rukia.. pe.. das.. seka..li." kata Renji yang bingung karena mulutnya panas.

"Hahaha.. mukamu semerah rambutmu, Renji!" kata Rukia puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Ichigo yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa menatap sepasang temannya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Digenggamnya erat-erat gelas kaca berisi Orange Juice yang tinggal setengah itu dan..

Krak

"Kurosaki, ta.. tanganmu berdarah." kata Inoue yang terkejut dengan kelakuan Ichigo.

Tanpa mempedulikan rasa ngilu dari tangannya, Ichgo berdiri dan segera mengambil 2 lembar uang dari dompetnya dan ia letakkan diatas meja begitu saja.

"Kurosaki.." kata Inoue pelan menyadari sebab kelakuan Ichigo. Kini Inoue beralih pandangan ke Rukia, dan dilihatnya Rukia kini ikut-ikutan terkejut dengan sikap Ichigo yang melukai dirinya sendiri seperti itu.

"Ada apa dengannya? Dasar aneh!" kata Renji menanggapi apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ichigo.." kata Rukia dalam hati.

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi Ichigo segera beranjak dari restoran tersebut dengan muka kusut.

"Kurosaki, tunggu..!!" Inoue berteriak dan mengejar Ichigo yang telah lenyap dari pandangannya. Rukia yang telah kehilangan kedua sosok itu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya dalam diam. Renji yang sedikit mengerti tentang kejadian barusan memilih diam dan melanjutkan makan.

**17:30 di kamar Ichigo**

Kini Ichigo tengah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan tangan kiri yang terbalut perban dengan rapi. Inouelah yang mengobati Ichigo saat terluka tadi, meskipun Ichigo menolak tapi Inoue tetap bersikeras mengobati luka Ichigo yang sebenarnya ingin Ichigo biarkan begitu saja.

"Waktunya hampir tiba." kata Ichigo yang mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi akan diadakan pesta dansa untuk malam perpisahan dari kapal pesiar ini karena besok mereka semua sudah akan sampai di HM. Tepatnya pukul 7 malam acara itu akan dimulai. Ichigo segera bangkit dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, Ichigo mencari pakaian yang akan ia kenakan nanti di pesta, sebenarnya ia malas sekali pergi kesana, namun ia ingin menemani Rukia nanti di pesta. Ia memilih memakai celana pensil hitam dengan atasan kaos hitam dengan jas berwarna krem yang hanya dipakai seperti jaket saja tanpa ada unsur serapi pegawai kantoran membuat penampilan Ichigo bak mahasisiwa kesasar, tapi keren pastinya.

**Sedangkan di kamar Rukia**

Nobody know who I really am

I never felt this..

Hp Rukia berbunyi di tengah kebengongan Rukia saat ini.

"Halo?"

"Yo, Rukia. Ini aku Renji. Apa kau sudah tau acara pesta dansa nanti malam."

"Ya, tadi aku diberi tahu oleh Tatsuki. Memang ada apa?"

"Begini.. aku ingin mengajakmu pergi bersama, kau mau kan?"

Kini Rukia memikirkan tawaran Renji tersebut, dan Rukia berfikir tidak ada salahnya menerima ajakan Renji, toh aku juga tidak ada pasangan untuk kesana.

"Baiklah."

"Nanti aku jemput jam 18:30, ya?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Arigatou, Rukia. Ya sudah, sampai nanti."

Tut... tut... tut

"Huah... sepertinya aku memang harus pergi kesana. Padahal aku malas sekali." kata Rukia sambil berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

**Di kamar Ichigo saat akan berangkat**

Saat ini Ichigo sedang menamati gelang yang selalu tersimpan dengan baik di dompetnya. Dengan senyum kini Ichigo memakai gelang unik dari lilitan rumit tali sedang berwarna blaster hitam putih yang menciptakan lebar gelang 2cm itu. Dan di tengahnya terpasang jam berbentuk bintang dengan sisi-sisi berwarna Orange. Jam yang sangat indah sekaligus simpel dan unik. Terlihat begitu jelas, terdapat ukiran nama si pemberi di dalam jam tersebut, dan Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Sayang sekali meskipun gelang itu terlihat sangat terawat dan selalu Ichigo bawa, ke-2 jarum jam didalamnya sudah tidak bergerak lagi dan berhenti tepat di angka 7 dan 12, mnunjukkan pukul 7 tepat. Mungkin karena Ichigo tidak ingin memakainya lagi semenjak 11 tahun yang lalu.

"Sudah lama sekali. Dan sekarang ukurannya sudah pas sekali." kata Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri yang menyadari bahwa gelang yang ia kenakan telah pas di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Padahal terakhir kali ia kenakan gelang tersebut ia ikatkan lebih ke atas sehingga menyisakan tali gelang yang terurai.

"Aku akan ke kamar Rukia dulu." kata Ichigo yang kini menuju pintu keluar kamar.

Tok...tok.. tok..

"Ya.. tunggu sebentar..!" teriak Rukia dari dalam kamar yang kini berlari menuju pintu.

"Kau? Hahaha.. aku kira siapa? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang saja." kata Rukia yang kini tengah menggunakan gaun di atas lutut berwarna Ungu berstruktur renda-renda simpel dan indah dengan rambut yang ia jepit ke atas dengan menyisakan anak rambut dan poni yang membigkai wajah manisnya yang di make-up sewajar mungkin dan sama sekali tidak berlebihan.

"Waah.. kau cantik sekali Rukia." kata Renji kagum yang saat ini mengenakan setelan jas rapi.

"Kau ngomong apa sih, Renji. Tapi terimakasih atas pujiannya. Ayo!" kata Rukia yang kini menarik pergelangan tangan Renji yang dari tadi hanya mematung melihat Rukia. Kini mereka berduapun berjalan bersama menuju ke atas, tepatnya ke pesta.

Tanpa mereka sadari Ichigo mematung di depan pintu kamarnya setelah melihat Renji yang lebih dulu mencapai kamar Rukia dari padanya. Ichigo kemudian mencopot gelang yang baru 5 menit tadi ia gunaan kemudian ia simpan di saku jas hitamnya dan menuju ke pintu kamarnya lagi. Namun panggilan dari seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kurosaki!!"

"Inoue?"

"Kurosaki... Em.. bagaimana keadaan tanganmu?"

"Oh ini. Sudah baikan kok. Terima kasih sudah mengobatinya tadi."

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa... Kau mau pergi ke pesta itu kan, Kurosaki? Em... bagaimana kalau kita.. kita pergi kesana bersama?"

Ichigo nampak memikirkan ajakan Inoue, tapi setelah melihat wajah Inoue yang penuh harap Ichigopun memutuskan untuk pergi bersama dengan teman sejak SDnya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo!" kata Ichigo yang mengambil langkah mendahului Inoue. Inoue yang sangat senang berlari dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ichigo kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat pesta.

**Di pesta**

"Waahh.. ramai sekali." kata Rukia setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Alunan musik yang romantis dari gesekan biola dan piano membuat suasana menjadi sangat indah di tengah-tengah lautan yang sangat dingin dan gelap.

"Mari kita berdansa, Rukia. Kita jangan mau kalah dengan mereka." pancing Renji.

Rukiapun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil tempat di depan Renji dan memulai berdansa. Rukia menggenggam tangan Renji sebelah kiri dan tangan yang satu lagi ia letakkan di bahu Renji. Dan Renji kini menggenggam tangan Rukia sebelah kanan dan tangan kanannya ia letakkan di pinggang Rukia. Dengan mengikuti alunan lagu, mereka terlihat sangat senang dengan suasana yang mereka buat saat ini dan pastinya sedikit petengkaran mewarnai setiap langkah dansa mereka yang tidak sempurna.

"Bodoh! Itu kaki jangan diinjak dong!" kata Renji sebal.

"Hei! Seharusnya kakimu berpindah ke belakang bukannya tetap di situ. Kamu telat sih!" bela Rukia.

"Hei! Kalau memang salah, ya salah!"

"Kau itu yang salah!"

Hanya pasangan itu yang sedari tadi berisik dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian setiap pedansa di sekitarnya.

Hingga ada pasangan lain yang jauh menghebohkan dari mereka berdua.

"Wah.. itukan Ichigo."

"Kenapa bisa dengannya sih?!"

"Tapi mereka serasi ya.."

"Apa?! No way."

"Hei di sana ada Kurosaki dengan Orihime"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Para pedansa lain kini memandangi sepasang pedansa yang baru saja memasuki areal dansa. Tampak Ichigo dan Inoue berdansa sangat baik saat ini.

"Ichigo?" kata Rukia yang saat ini menatap Ichigo yang berdansa dengan Inoue. Jarak mereka sangat dekat dan saat ini Ichigo juga menatap ke arah Rukia dengan tatapan datar namun entah kenapa itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Rukia. Dilihatnya saat ini Ichigo hanya bermuka cuek, sama sekali tidak seperti yang Rukia tunjukkan, karena Ichigo sudah mengetahui sejak awal bahwa hal ini akan terjadi sedangkan Rukia tidak sama sekali. Entah apa yang membuat Rukia begitu sakit, tanpa menunggu lebih lama Rukia berlari dari hadapan Ichigo dan Renji begitu saja.

"Oi.. Rukia! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Renji yang akan mengejar Rukia namun di cegah oleh Ichigo.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" kata pedansa lain.

"Entahlah." jawab pasangannya.

Rukia terus berlari hingga hampir sampai di depan kamarnya. Namun saat ia akan membuka pintu, ia merasakan tangan kokoh menariknya menjauh dari pintu dan mendorongnya merapat pada tembok di sampingnya.

"Aw! Sakit!" kata Rukia yang kini hanya meringis kesaktan.

Saat ini, sesorang itu tengah menghimpitkan tubuh dan tangan kanan Rukia ke tembok dengan sangat erat dan di tekan sehingga tangan kiri seseorang tersebut berdarah karena lukanya yang belum tertutup sempurna.

"Tanganm.."

Kata-kata Rukia terpotong karena saat itu juga bibir Rukia di bungkam oleh seseorang itu dengan bibirya. Rukia yang terkejut saat seseorang itu semakin menekan bibirnya hanya bisa memejamkan mata erat-erat. Ia sangat takut. Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas Rukia mendorong tubuh itu menjauh. Tapi itu sia-sia, dia malah semakin menekan ciumannya kepada Rukia dan itu berhasil membuat Rukia lemas, tangannya sudah tak sanggup mendorong tubuh orang itu, kakinya juga semakin lemas untuk menumpu badannya saat ini. Jantung Rukiapun berpacu semakin cepat dan itu berhasil membuat tubuh Rukia sedikit bergetar. Menyadari hal itu seseorang itu semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada tangan Rukia agar Rukia dapat bertahan dalam posisi seperti saat ini. Rukia bisa merasakan seseorang itu sangat lembut menciumnya namun saat Rukia mulai melawan seseorang itu semakin menekan bibirnya, namun ia tetap lembut menciumnya tanpa membuatnya sakit. Saat dirasa nafas mereka memburu, seseorang itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya. Setelah itu ia memberikan sesuatu di genggamannya itu kepada tangan kiri Rukia yang terbebas namun sangat lemas. Ia membantu Rukia menggenggam benda itu tanpa menghentikan ciumannya pada Rukia. Perlahan ia melepaskan ciumannya pada Rukia, sedangkan Rukia masih memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia." kata seseorang itu yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

Rukia langsung membuka matanya begitu ia mendengar suara itu. Namun ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada seseorang yang kini semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Tak ada satupun kata yang dapat ia ucapkan. Dengan perlahan tubuh Rukia merosot hingga ia terduduk di lantai, kemudian ia meraba bibir miliknya dengan tangan kanan yang kini pergelangannya sangat merah karena di genggam erat oleh seseorang tadi. Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu di tangan kirinya. Ia membuka genggaman tangannya. Rukia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"I.. ini kan... jadi dia... Maniak jeruk?!" kata Rukia sedikit tidak percaya. Di baliknya gelang itu dan kini memperlihatkan bagian belakang jam berbentuk bintang itu.

"Hahaha.. ternyata dia masih belum bisa menebaknya." kata Rukia yang kini tengah membuka suatu kotak kecil bagian dari jam tersebut. Di tekannya tombol yang ada di dalamnya. Seketika itu juga nama yang terukir di dalam jam tersebut berubah menjadi** 'IchiRuki'**.

"Ternyata benar, dia si bodoh itu."

Dengan segera Rukia berlari mencari orang yang ia maksud tadi.

"Ternyata itu kau... Maniak jeruk lugu!" kata Rukia dalam hati diiringi dengan kakinya yang terus berlari mencari sosok yang ia rindukan detik ini juga. Tersirat sedikit senyum tersungging di bibir manisnya.

"Akhirnya janjiku terbukti juga. Iya kan, Bodoh?"

**TBC

* * *

**

Trimz Banged Ama Semua Yang Udah Ngereview Karya Aku Yang Enggak Sempurna Ini...

Review Masih Ditunggu Nih...

Jadi Diharapkan Kedatangannya

Bagi Para Readers

Yang Baik Hati

Hohoho.. Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	6. Hueco Mundo, I am Coming

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa ~ **Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-sensei

Warning : OOC, Typo, AU

Pairing : IchiRuki, RenRuki.

* * *

**Trim'z abis ama yang udah ngereview..

* * *

**

**Arizawa Ayumu**_Em! Makasih atas sarannya, tapi kalo ceritanya diakhirin sekarang judulnya gak jadi Kisah Yang Sempurna donk.. tau kan maksud Ruki? (Hohoho)

**Aine Higurasi_**He'eh, ini dah update! Maap lama coz lagi gak ada ide lanjutan buat ngisi liburannya di HM… bingung kudu buat event kayak apa (nangis gaje), tapi kalau Aine Higurasi-chan mau ngasih saran, Ruki bakal seneng banget ntuh.. hohoho

**Tenshi-Kamimaru_**Aduh.. Ruki kok jadi takut ya.. Ampun deh.. tapi entah kenapa Ruki berfikir Cuma Hisagi yang sejajar ma Ichigo (Kyaa… sama-sama keren ma cueknya… jadi pengen jodohin ma Rukia semua)

**Zheone Quin_**Trim'z atas pujiannya… Hohoho.. RenRuki ya.. Ok! Sarannya akan Ruki pertimbangkan. En Ruki bakal berusaha bikin kecemburuan yang beda dah (Ok! Sekarang yang harus di tentuin, Renji apa Hisagi yang buat Ichigo cemburu? ~Pusing~)

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J'_**He'eh! Tapi kayaknya Rukia seneng tuh..(Apalagi Autornya)

**Aya-****na Byakun_**Aduh..Ruki apal benget lho ama kamu.. pren aku abis dah! Selalu ngereview soalnya.. Trim'z banget ya.. kamu setujunya ama Hisagi ya? Kalo setuju aku munculin nih... itung-itung golden card buat kamu geto... ^_^

**Sora Chand_**Trim'z ya.. kalo Sora Chan seneng. Ruki juga ikut seneng bisa buat readers semua seneng (Kok! Seneng-seneng terus ya yang di bahas). Em! Buat yang chapter 4 ntuh, gomen ne aku lupa gak ganti summary'na.

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki_**Trim'z dah review.. Ruki kok baru nyadar ya kalo Charanya perfect-perfect.. Ah! Tapi itu perasaan Zizi aja... menurut aku biasa aja kok.. hehehe..

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik Chap. 5

* * *

**

Rukia telah ingat siapa Ichigo, berkat bantuan gelang yang Ichigo kembalikan kepada Rukia yang dulu ia berikan pada Ichigo. Ada suatu rahasia yang belum Ichigo ketahui di balik pemberian gelang itu. Dan samar-samar Rukia tersenyum karena janjinya benar-benar terbukti saat ini dan ini berhubungan dengan gelang dan masa depan Rukia kepada Ichigo.

* * *

**~KISAH YANG SEMPURNA~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

"Akhirnya janjiku terbukti juga. Iya kan, Bodoh?"

Rukia terus berlari untuk bertemu dengan Ichigo. Dia sangat merindukannya, begitu sangat ingin memeluknya.

"Aduh! Kakiku sedikit nyeri, mungkin luka itu masih belum sembuh 100 persen." kata Rukia yang kini memilih untuk berjalan cepat. Saat telah sampai di kapal bagian atas, Rukia mengitari kapal pesiar itu, dan sampailah ia di ujung sisi paling belakang dari kapal pesiar tersebut. Terlihat sangat jelas kini orang yang paling ingin ia temui tengah berdiri tegap memandang lautan dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada pembatas ujung kapal. Rukia tersenyum melihat sosok itu kemudian ia berteriak..

"Ichigo…!!!"

Seketika itu juga Ichigo menoleh ke belakang namun ia memandang Rukia hanya dengan tampang sendu. Rukia kemudian berlari menuju kearah Ichigo dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Dasar! Maniak jeruk lugu! Ternyata kau sudah berubah ya, kau lebih bodoh sekarang." kata Rukia dengan ekspresi bahagia.

Ichigo yang mendengar perkataan Rukia jadi terkejut, ia mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata Rukia berusan.

"...?"

"Hei! Maniak jeruk, kenapa kau diam? Apa kau melupakan aku? Hahaha.. Baka!" kata Rukia tetap dengan senyum dan lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Ichigo perlahan mulai tersenyum dan membalas memeluk punggung Rukia dengan sangat erat, membuktikan bahwa ia sangat merindukan sosok yang saat ini ada di depannya.

"Rukia..?"

"Ya, ini aku Ichigo." kata Rukia tanpa meleps pelukannya.

"Kau sekarang sudah sangat tinggi, ya? Hahaha… Apa kau masih lugu seperti dulu? Tapi aku lihat-lihat mukamu lebih seram ya?"

"…" Ichigo hanya diam.

"…"Rukia juga ikut-ikutan diam.

"Rukia, Kenapa kau tidak datang hari itu? Aku terus menunggumu." kata Ichigo memecah keheningan.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo… Hei! Buat apa kita bersedih sepeti ini." kata Rukia yang kini telah melepaskan pelukannya dari Ichigo, kemudian ia memakaikan gelang yang tadi di berikan oleh Ichigo ke pergelangan tangan kanan Ichigo.

"Maniak seram, asal kau tau. Aku memberikan gelang ini untuk kau pakai, kenapa kau mengembalikannya padaku? Dasar bodoh!"

Ichigo tidak berkata apapun, ia memilih untuk menurut saja pada gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

"Aku menepati janjiku kan, Ichi? Gelang ini akan mengingatkanku akan dirimu. Dan sepertinya hingga saat ini kau belum bisa menemukan rahasia itu. Dan lihat! Ukurannya sudah sangat pas denganmu."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan melihat gelang pemberian Rukia yang kini terpasang rapi di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan huruf dalam jam itu dan kini jam itu bergerak kembali. Seolah waktu baru akan memulai kehidupan mereka kembali setelah vakum beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi ini maksud dari rahasia waktu itu?" kata Ichigo pada Rukia yang kini menatap lekat-lekat pergantian kata **'Rukia'** menjadi **'Ichiruki'** pada background jam unik itu.

"Ya! Dan mari kita mulai waktu kita yang telah terhenti." kata Rukia menggenggam tangan Ichigo.

**Flashback**

"Ichi…!!!" teriak Rukia kecil menuju kearah Ichigo di Taman Tokyo.

"Rukia! Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Maaf.. maaf. Hei! Ini untukmu." Rukia kini memberikan sebuah gelang kepada Ichigo.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini namanya gelang persahabatan. Sekarang di sekolahku lagi ngetren-ngetrennya jadi aku memesannya untukmu dan untuk ke-2 kakakku saja. Semoga kau menyukainya." kata Rukia dengan senyum manisnya.

"Te… terima kasih, Rukia."

"Ah! Sudahlah. Hal ini wajar kan? karena kamu sahabatku dan aku akan sangat senang bila kamu merawatnya sampai kita dewasa nanti. Ukurannya memang aku buat seukuran dengan ke-2 kakakku supaya bisa kamu pakai hingga dewasa nanti."

Muka Ichigo kecil menjadi sedikit merah karena kata-kata Rukia.

"Aku berjanji, akan terus merawatnya sampai nanti. Aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku." kata Ichigo sungguh-sungguh bahkan sangat serius.

"Iya.. iya aku percaya… Hahaha.. jangan sampai hilang ya? Aku ingin gelang itu bisa selalu mengingatkanmu tentang aku, meskipun seandainya kita berpisah nanti" kata Rukia yang mendengar reaksi Ichigo yang menurutnya sangat lugu itu.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Rukia? Kita pasti akan selalu bersama."

"Iya.. iya. Ini kan hanya antisipasi."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau yang melupakanku?"

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Antisipasi?"

"Aku yakin bila kau menujukkan gelang itu padaku, aku akan langsung mengenalimu karena ada rahasia di dalam gelang itu. Dan kupastikan hanya aku yang mengetahuinya."

"Rahasia apa? Bukankah ini hanya gelang? Dan tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sini." kata Ichigo yang kini membolak-balikkan gelang yang ia pakai untuk mencari sesuatu yang rahasia itu. Rukia tersenyum melihat kepolosan Ichigo.

"Hahaha.. dasar! Maniak jeruk lugu!" teriak Rukia yang kini berlari meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Apa kamu bilang? Hei! Tunggu!" Ichigopun bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Rukia.

**And flashback**

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting kau kembali bersamaku." kata Ichigo serius dan dijawab dengan senyuman manis oleh Rukia.

"Ichi, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke pesta itu. Kan sayang besok kita sudah sampai ke HM."

"Baiklah, Ayo! Lagipula ini masih sekitar jam tujuh, sayang kalau dilewatkan." kata Ichigo sambil melihat jarum penunjuk waktu dari gelang berbackground nama mereka berdua yang kini telah bergerak kembali. Dengan segera Ichigo menyambar pergelangan tangan Rukia. Seketika itu juga muka Rukia menjadi merah dan itu sama sekali tak Ichigo sadari.

**23:00**

"Hahahaha.. Renji konyol sekali dengan tarian babonnya, dasar orang gila!" kata Rukia kepada Ichigo yang kini tengah berjalan bersama menuju ke kamar mereka yang memang satu arah itu.

"Iya. Kau benar, Rukia. Dia sudah gila! Hahahaha.." balas Ichigo tak kalah senangnya.

"Sepertinya sudah sampai, aku masuk dulu, Maniak jelek!"

"Apa maksudmu, Pendek?!"

"Hei! Berani-beraninya kau.."

"Oyasuminasai, Pendek!" teriak Ichigo memotong kata-kata Rukia yang kini telah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Dasar! Jeruk tak bertanggung jawab." kata Rukia yang kini juga masuk kedalam kamarnya.

**Di dalam kamar Rukia**

"Ternyata, bisa juga aku melupakan dan mengingatnya lagi. Tidak kusangka. Hahaha.. menarik sekali." kata Rukia sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Dasar! Ichigo.. Ichigo. Kau sudah banyak berubah, ya?"

**Di dalam kamar Ichigo**

"Akhirnya kau meningatku juga, Rukia." kata Ichigo yang kini tengah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal dan juga senyum yang tak kalah gajenya menghiasi wajah berbinarnya.

"Reaksimu lucu sekali ya, Rukia? Bahkan kau lupa kalau tadi aku menciummu. Dasar anak-anak!"

**07:00**

**~Baiklah! L****ebih cepat lagi turunnya. Kita akan berjalan menuju ke lokasi penginapan bersama. Jadi di harapkan tertib dan jangan keluar dari rombongan~ **Yoruichi-sensei mengumumkan pengumuman saat Kapal Pesiar sudah sampai di pelabuhan HM.

"Ayo, anak-anak semangaaaattt!!!" teriak Zaraki-sensei menyemangati semua muridnya.

"Hah.. akhirnya sampai juga.. Wah! Disini indah sekali ya? Aku baru pertama kali berkunjung ke sini. Hahahaha.."

"Benarkah Kuchiki? Tapi itu hal wajar. Kau kan baru saja pindah ke Karakura." Jawab Inoue yang kini berjalan di samping Rukia.

"Tapi.. kenapa disini sepi sekali ya?" tanya Rukia

"Kau belum tau ya, Rukia? Ini kan pulau milik Genryusai-sensei dan khusus untuk 4 hari kedepan pulau ini digunakan untuk HUT sekolah kita."

"Wah.. hebat sekali ya sekolah kalian." kata Rukia dengan senyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, sekolah kita kan terbaik no. 2 se-Jepang." kata Tatsuki semangat yang kini telah berjalan mendahului Rukia dan Inoue.

"Lho? Yang nomor satunya siapa dong?"

"Dasar pikun! Ya sekolahmu yang dulu lah..!"

"Oh.. Iya ya.. hahahahaha..."

"Tatsuki, Rukia kenapa ya? Dari tadi tingkahnya aneh sekali. Dia juga sering senyum-senyum sendiri lho dari tadi"

"Entahlah!" jawab Tatsuki cuek.

Saat ini mereka semua tengah mengarungi jalan setapak yang di sepanjang sisinya ditanami pohon cemara yang menjulang tinggi, dengan rerumputan hijau yang amat luas dan hiasan bermacam-macam bunga dengan warna yang beraneka ragam melengkapi pemandangan yang nampak asri dan mendamaikan. Rukia yang mulai dari bangun tidur tadi hingga sekarang yang tak hentinya tersenyum malah mendapat tatapan aneh dari Tatsuki dan Inoue, karena tidak biasanya Rukia senyum-senyum gaje seperti ini dari tadi dan kecepatan menangkapnya sedikit lama alias LOLA (Loding Lama). Sebenarnya Rukia dari tadi mengamati Ichigo yang kini berjalan lebih dulu dan berada di depan Rukia, namun jaraknya lumayan jauh. Tiba-tiba keceriaan Rukia lenyap setelah mendengar teriakan dari seseorang yang membuatnya sebal...

"Hei teman-teman... Rukia gila.. dari tadi senyum-senyum terus.. gila.. Rukia gila... hahahahaha..." Renji berteriak sejadi-jadinya dan berlari untuk menghindari kemarahan Rukia.

"Dasar, Babon! Jangan lari kau!" jerit Rukia yang kini berlari mengejar Rukia. Renji yang terus berlari dalam kejaran Rukia tak henti-hentinya berteriak seperti tadi. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Rukia menjadi sangat marah.

"Rukia gila.. dari tadi senyam-senyum treus... Hei!.. Rukia gila."

"Diam kau, Babon!"

Ichigo yang mendengarkan teriakan itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ku tarik ucapanku tadi malam. Ternyata kau tak melupakan kejadian yang kita lakukan kemarin. Hahaha..." kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"**Sepertinya kau sedang senang, Ichigo."** Hichigo ikut-ikutan.

"Hahaha, kau benar. Aku sangat senang hari ini, Hichigo!"

"**Aku jadi merasa aneh kalau kau ter****us tersenyum seperti itu."**

"Diam kau!"

"**Hahahahaha****."**

Dilihatnya kini oleh Ichigo, Rukia yang tengah mengejar Renji dan telah mendahuluinya.

"Hah..hah..hah.. Cepat sekali larinya." kata Rukia yang berhenti mengejar Renji karena kelelahan. Sekarang Rukia sudah berada di paling depan rombongan, ia jadi sedikit malas bila harus berjalan sendirian. Ia memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon rindang dulu sambil menunggu yang lainnya menyusul.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan aku disini dulu? Lagi pula kalau aku tersesat bisa tambah merepotkan." kata Rukia yang kini duduk bersandar lemas di bawah pohon cemara besar.

**~Baikah anak-anak, semua**** berkumpul dan berbaris pada masing-masing kelas kalian... sebentar lagi akan diadakan pembagian kamar dan jadwal kegiatan untuk 3 hari kedepan. Tetap tertib dan jangan banyak bicara~ **Yoruichi-sensei mengumumkan dengan pengeras suara pastinya.

**Kini semua siswa telah berkumpul sesuai dengan kelas mereka masing-masing.**

**Di kelas ****2-3**

"Mayuri-sensei, Kuchiki tidak ada di sini." teriak Inoue yang menyadari sejak tadi Rukia tidak ada di rombongan manapun.

"Sensei, Ichigo juga lenyap." Teriak Renji tak kalah kerasnya.

"Wah.. jangan-jangan Ichigo dan Rukia...??"

"Ah! Tidak. Ichigo hanya untukku."

"Mungkin mereka sedang berduaan. Tidak bisa di biarkan!"

"Ya! Kita harus mencari, Kurosakiku sayang."

"Benar!"

"Betul!"

"Setuju!" para gadis yang mendengar hilangnya Ichigo tak henti-hentinya bercuap-cup ria.

"Sudah! Diam semua!" teriak Mayuri-sensei tak sabar.

"Ichigo sudah meneleponku tadi dan dialah yang akan mencari Rukia, jadi kalian tetap disini dan biarkan ketua kelas melakukan tugasnya." lanjut Mayuri-sensei tak kalah kerasnya dari yang tadi.

Sekejap semuanya langsung diam seribu bahasa.

"Kurosaki.." kata Inoue dalam hati.

"Cih!" Kata Renji sedikit marah.

"Kau kenapa, Abarai?" tanya Ishida yang kini berdiri di samping Renji.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Renji yang membuat Ishida marah dan pergi menjauh dari Renji.

**Di lain pihak**

"Dasar tukang tidur! Dimanapun dia bisa terlelap semudah ini." kata Ichgo yang saat ini tengah terheran-heran saat melihat Rukia tertidur bersandar di bawah pohon cemara.

"Oi.. bangun pemalas! Teriak Ichigo yang kini berjongkok di depan Rukia."

"Emmm.. aku ngantuk.."

"Kau mau disini sampai kapan, hah?!" teriak Ichigo sekali lagi.

"..."

Ichigo yang hilang akal untuk membangunkan tukang tidur yang satu ini, hanya bisa mengambil keputusan untuk menggendong Rukia menuju penginapan mereka.

"Oi! Cepat naik ke punggungku." teriak Ichigo yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya di depan Rukia. Rukia yang setengah sadarpun menurut saja. Diraihnya bahu Ichigo dan kini Rukia telah berada di punggung Ichigo dan masih dalam keadaan tidur.

"Hemm.. hangat sekali." kata Rukia perlahan dan semakin menencangkan pelukannya dan itu berhasil membuat Ichigo tercekik.

"O.. Oi, Ru.. Rukia aku tercekik, Uhuk.. uhuk..."

"Kenapa gulingnya bisa bicara sih?!" kata Rukia dalam hati dan tetap tak mereggangkan pelukannya.

"Ru.. ia.. sa.. it.. bo.. doh!" Ichigo semakin sekarat saja oleh kelakuan Rukia.

"Ah! Diam, Guling jelek! Aku ngantuk! Nanti saja marahnya, ya?!!" teriak Rukia masih dalam tidurnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku kan bukan gulingmu." kata Ichigo dalam hati.

Perlahan Rukia membuka matanya karena penasaran dan...

"Lho kok? Orange?" gumam Rukia sangat pelan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa..... ada apa denganku..." teriak Rukia yang kini menyadari kelakuannya pada seseorang yang sangat ia kenal itu. Tangannya langsung ia angkat ke atas dan itu membuat keseimangannya terganggu dan reflek saat Rukia merasa akan terhuyung ke belakang. Dengan segera ia meraih kembali leher Ichigo dan mendekapnya erat.

"Fiuh... hampir saja." kata Rukia lega.

"Aku.. ter.. cekik, Bo..doh!" teriak Ichigo sebisanya.

"Eh! Maaf-maaf, aku kan tidak sengaja." kata Rukia yang kini telah memindahkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Ichigo.

"Terima kasih, Ichi. Kau telah menyusulku kemari." kata Rukia sedikit tersipu.

"Ya, itu terpaksa! Aku kan ketua kelas dan harus bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya kau." kata Ichigo datar.

Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mencucutkan bibirnya dan sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Ichigo barusan.

Keheningan terus mengringi jalan mereka berdua dan masih dengan Ichigo yang menggendong Rukia.

"Jangan pergi tiba-tiba seperti itu lagi, Rukia." kata Ichigo pelan yang memecah keheningannya dari tadi.

"Apa maksudmu? Terserah aku dong!" kata Rukia dengan tampang sebal.

"Jangan pergi dariku lagi, aku takut kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Ichi... go..?"

"Hahahaha.. dasar bodoh.. kalau kau sampai pergi tiba-tiba seperti itu lagi, aku kan capek di suruh mencarimu seperti ini. Semua orang kan jadi menghawatirkan kebiasaan bodohmu itu. Dasar tidak sadar ya? kalau kau itu sangat menyusahkan!"

"Kau..."

"Aw! Sakit, Pendek!" teriak Ichigo yang kini berhasil dijitak oleh Rukia tepat di bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Dasar jeruk jelek! Sempat aku ge'er tadi! Huh! Sekali setan ya setan." kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Dasar galak!" kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kita sudah sampai. Itu! Semua sudah berbaris untuk penyambutan." kata Ichigo pada Rukia yang dijawabnya dengan anggukan saja.

Kini Ichigo yang masih menggendong Rukia terus berjalan menuju ke barisan kelasnya, pastinya dari belakang dan begitu mereka hampir sampai di barisan kelas mereka.

"Eh! Apa yang mereka lakukan?" teriak salah satu cowok dari barisan lain di bagian paling belakang.

"Hei! Itu kan Kurosaki, kenapa bisa bersamanya?"

"Pakek gendong segala lagi."

"Iya, kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Ichigo dan Rukia yang mendengar celotehan itu hanya diam dan berfikir sejenak namun kenapa mereka begitu lama menyadari kesalahan mereka, hingga tanpa mereka sadari sekarang semua anak dari barisan lain ikut memandang ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Gendong?" pikir Rukia dalam hati.

"Memang aku melakukan hal yang salah?" pikir Ichigo.

Secara reflek Ichigo dan Rukia saling bertatapan dan..

"Hwaaaaaaaa... Ichigooo.. turunkan akuuu..!!" teriak Rukia yang baru menyadari kesalahan mereka dari tadi. Kini Rukia malah memukul bahu Ichigo bertubi-tubi minta untuk di turunkan, Rukia juga menjambak-jambak rambut orange Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya bingung harus berbuat apa karena saat ini ia tengah dianiyaya oleh Rukia dan perlakuan Rukia itu berhasil membuat semua siswa cowok tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ichigo! Cepat turunkan!"

"Iya, Iya bodoh! Tapi berhentilah menyiksaku."

"Ah! Ma.. maaf." Rukia yang sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan kini telah menghentikan siksaannya pada Ichigo dan Ichigopun sekarang sudah bisa menurunkan Rukia. Rukia yang kini mukanya telah merah dan memanas hanya bisa berlari ke barisan putri yang berada di depan.

"Bodoh! Aku malu sekali. Hwaaaa!" jerit Rukia dalam hati.

"Dasar! Gadis aneh!" kata Ichigo yang kini hanya mampu mengelus-elus kepala dan sedikit memijat bahunya yang sakit.

**T****'B'C'

* * *

**

Trimz Banged Ama Semua Yang Udah Ngereview Karya Aku Yang Enggak Sempurna Ini...

Review Masih Ditunggu Nih...

Jadi Diharapkan Kedatangannya Bagi Para Readers

Yang Baik Hati

* * *

**Arigatou and ****Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	7. The Leader Of ESPADA

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa ~ **Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki, HisaRuki

* * *

**Trim'z abis ama yang udah ngereview..

* * *

**

**Arizawa Ayumu_**Ruki juga cinta en suka ma kamu… hahaha.. Trim'z ya udah seneng ama fanfic'na Ruki. Ruki juga ngucapin buanyak banget makasih buat saran-sarannya... poling banyak yang pengen Hisagi di keluarin jadi dengan sangat bangga, eh! Terpaksa Hisagi Ruki tampilin di chapter ini gamen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen ya... Ruki harap kamu masih cinta ma fic ini.. Amin!

**Kuroi No Yuki_**Sekali lagi gomen ya, banyak yang pengen Hisagi di keluarin tuh! tapi Ruki pendukung setia IchiRuki kok.. jadi tenang aja. Oyi?

**Zheone Quin_**Maap, chap ntuh emang pendek coz Ruki masih gak dapet ide buat ngisi liburan di HM'na... Kecemburuannya masih lom saatnya. Entar juga ada kok. Pasti! Huahaha..** Zheone Quin **nungguin ya. Maap banget dah. Ruki tuh anak kost'an jadi ngetiknya cuma bisa hari Sabtu doang, coz laptopnya gak boleh di bawa ma Ayah. Jadi yang sabar aja. En Uruqiora aku tampilin dah buat kamu, tapi maaf gak sama Rukia coz g bisa bayangin Rukia ma Uruqiora, dia kan rivalnya Ishida.

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki_**Renji emang bakat tuh nari dengan babon style.. hahahaha... endak mau bayangin ah! Ruki kan ngefans ma Renji juga.

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J'_**Grimjoe Ruki kelurin kok tapi gak ama Rukia, coz banyak yang setuju ma Hisagi tuh... Ruki juga fans berat Grimjoe kok. Coz cool banget dah... keren juga, oke punya. Pokoknya cowok idaman wez...

**Aine Higurashi_**Aduh gak tega ya.. tapi kalo baca chap ini di tega-tega'in ya.. coz Ruki buatnya juga buat kamu and para readers semua... jadi Onegai gozaimasu... Trim'z udah ngasih Ruki saran... kamu buaek deh...

**Aya-na Byakkun_**endak usah gomen, Ruki yang harusnya Arigatou, coz kamu masih setia nge'review fic Ruki.. Trim'z inspirasinya.. aku kebantu banget ama saran dari semua. Emuach deh! Hohoho.

**Haru Ai-Roku Byakuya Taichou_**he'eh! Menurut Ruki Rukia ma Hisagi emang cocok, cocok banget malahan... Adegan kiss, boleh juga. Tapi maunya Rukia ma siapa nih kissnya?

Ichigo

Hisagi

Renji

...

Dipilih ya... entar di usahain wez... moga aja semua setuju.

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki_**gak papa kok meskipun telat, makasih ya udah nyempetin review.. **^_^ **HisaRuki boleh kan? Untung aja di restuin... Ruki juga sedikit gak tega juga masangin Rukia ma selain Ichigo tapi bosen kan kalo gak ada badai yang halang merintang, bener kan?

**Sora Chand_**Rukia gak mau pas di tawarin ma Hitsugaya.. hehehe takut katanya deket-deket ma dia, takut beku coz dia kan dingin banget. Yap! Ni dah Update..

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik Chap. 6

* * *

**

Ichigo, Rukia dan kawan-kawan telah sampai di pulau HM.. Apa aja ya yang akan terjadi di perayaan HUT nanti...???

Tralala.. trilili... enjoy this chapter...

* * *

**~KISAH YANG SEMPURNA~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

"Bodoh! Aku malu sekali. Hwaaaa!" jerit Rukia dalam hati.

"Dasar! Gadis aneh!" kata Ichigo yang kini hanya mampu mengelus-elus kepala dan sedikit memijat bahunya yang sakit.

Dan tanpa Rukia sadari sejak tadi telah ada sepasang mata mengawasi kelakuan Rukia dan Ichigo mulai awal hingga sekarang pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Rukia yang sedang blingsatan salah tingkah.

"Rukia Kuchiki... Menarik juga." kata seseorang berambut hitam itu dengan senyum yang tidak dapat didefinisikan.

Setelah pidato penyambutan dari Genryusai-Sensei selesai. Semua barisan masih belum di perbolehkan untuk meninggalkan tempat. Ukitake-Sensei mengambil mikrofon dan mulai berkata.

"Baiklah, tolong tenang. Semua ketua kelas atau perwakilannya diharapkan menuju ke sumber suara sekarang juga untuk pembagian kunci kamar."

Seketika itu juga semua ketua kelas dari masing-masing kelas berlari menuju ke tempat sumber suara. Rukia terus melihat punggung itu, punggung kokoh Ichigo yang kini tengah berlari ke arah Ukitake-Sensei, muka Rukia menjadi merah dengan sendirinya.

"Ah! Ada apa sih denganku?" Bisik Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki?" tanya Chizuru yang saat ini berada di samping Rukia.

"Ah! Tidak ada apa-apa kok.. hehehe.."

"Oh, begitu. Hei! Kau tau tidak aku pengen banget satu kamar sama Hime-ku, doakan aku ya?" kata Chizuru dengan senyum janggalnya.

"Oh! I...Iya." kata Rukia sedikit ragu.

Kini Ichigo telah ada di depan barisan kelas 2-3, kemudian ia membagikan kunci sesuai dengan nama yang tercantum pada kertas yang dipegangnya saat ini. Disini setiap 2 anak menerima 1 kunci karena dalam satu kamar nanti akan dihuni oleh 2 sisiwa. Rukia terus menatap Ichigo yang saat ini sedang sibuk membagikan kunci kepada teman-temannya sandirian. Entah kenapa Rukia tidak bisa melepas tatapannya itu dari Ichigo. Rukia tersadar saat Ichigo tak sengaja melihat ke arah Rukia, Rukia yang ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Ichigo langsung saja menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis pada sepatu yang dipakainya. Ichigo yang melihat reaksi Rukia itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan terjadilah salah paham.

"Kyaaa... Kurosaki tersenyum padakuuu..." teriak seorang sisiwi girang yang kebetulan sedang di beri kunci oleh Ichigo.

"Kyaa... dia tersenyum padaku juga!" kata siswi yang di beri kunci setelahnya.

"Ku... Kurosaki... tersenyum pa... padaku?" kata siswi satu lagi tak percaya. Begitulah seterusnya, Ichigo tak berhenti tersenyum dan dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya peritiwa curi pandang tadi dan teriakan siswi-siswi di sekitar Ichigo sama sekali tidak ia dengar dengan baik.

"Aduh! Dia semakin mendekat, bagaimana ini? Aku malu sekali." kata Rukia pelan yang kini semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya hingga tak terlihat, karena ia ingin menyembunyikan wajah merahnya sejak tadi itu. Rukia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Sampai akhirnya, kini Ichigo berdiri tepat di samping Rukia, namun saat Ichigo mendapati Rukia tak menghiraukannya, ia memilih untuk melewatinya dan memberi kunci ke teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku harus tenang. Aku harus tenang." komat-kamit Rukia dalam hati sambil terus memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Kya... aku sekamar dengan Tatsuki!" teriak Inoue girang.

"Aaaaah... kenapa aku tidak sekamar dengan Hime-ku sih?" kata Chizuru meruntuki nasibnya

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mengerti?!!!" kata Tatsuki dengan aura seramnya.

"I.. Iya, Tatsuki. Gak bakal terjadi kok." kata Chizuru yang takut pada Tatsuki.

"Hei.. Rukia, kau di kamar mana?" teriak Chizuru mencoba untuk menyaingi riuhnya para sisiwa yang menanggapi pembagian kamar barusan. Rukia yang dikagetkan seperti itu langsung saja terlonjak dan menatap Chizuru dengan mata lebar.

"A...aku.. aku.. ah! Aku belum dapat kunci!" kata Rukia baru sadar.

"Kamu gimana sih? Cepat minta pada Ichigo. Jangan melamun saja."

"Dasar, Jeruk!" kini Rukia berjalan cepat menuju Ichigo yang tengah bercanda dengan Renji.

"Hoi, Maniak jeruk! Kenapa aku tidak di beri kunci? Apa kau mau membiarkanku tidur di luar?!" teriak Rukia yang kini sedikit marah.

"Begini, Nona Kuchiki Rukia yang cerewet. Tadi kau tidak menghiraukanku jadi kutinggal saja giliranmu." kata Ichigo membela diri.

"Oh, ya?! Kau alasan saja! Cepat berikan kunci kamarku!"

"Ini! Pilih satu." kata Ichigo yang kini menyodorkan 2 kunci berlogo VVIP berwarna emas kepada Rukia.

"Lagi? Baikalah." kata Rukia pasrah dan mengambil salah satu kunci dari tangan Ichigo. Saat Rukia menyentuh kunci pilihannya dengan cepat Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia dengan erat kemudian sedikit menariknya untuk mendekat.

"Hei, Jelek! Lepaskan tanganku." teriak Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Ingat, Nona Kuchiki Rukia, jangan macam-macam padaku dan berhentilah kau mengataiku!" kata Ichigo pelan tepat di telinga Rukia sebelah kiri. Dan itu berhasil membuat muka Rukia memerah, menyadari hal itu Ichigo tersenyum puas dan cepat-cepat melepaskan tangan Rukia. Rukiapun langsung berlari tanpa komentar.

"**Baiklah anak-anak, jadwal u****ntuk kegiatan selama di pulau HM ini sudah ada di kamar kalian masing-masing. Jadi harap tertib dan disiplin. ****Sekarang kalian boleh menuju ke kamar kalian masing-masing dan beristirahatlah."** kata Ukitake-Sensei lewat mikrofon.

Semua siswapun memasuki hotel dan menuju ke kamar masing-masing.

"Ikuti aku!" kata Ichigo pada Rukia yang kini mengambil posisi di depan Rukia. Ichigo tau bahwa Rukia tidak akan tau tempat kamarnya, karena Rukia baru pertama kali pergi kesini.

Rukia yang tidak tau harus kemana terpaksa mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang.

Sampainya Ichigo dan Rukia di depan kamar mereka.

"Kenapa harus begini terus sih? Ichigo selalu di tempatkan di sebelah kamarku? Siapa di balik semua ini? Mungkinkah Byakuya-Nii. Ah! Aku malas memikirannya." kata Rukia yang kini berdiri di pintu depan kamarnya seperti yang Ichigo lakukan.

Nobody know who I really am

I never felt this..

Hp Rukia berdering dan dilihatnya saat ini nama Byakuya-Nii terpampang di layar Hpnya.

"Halo? Byakuya-Nii?"

"Ya, Rukia Ini aku. Bagaimana keadaanmu disana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nii-Sama. Dan ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Apa Ni-Sama yang selalu menempatkanku di kamar istimewa? Aku kan jadi sedikit tidak enak dengan teman-temanku yang lain."

"Ini demi kebaikanmu Rukia, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa disana. Sudah sejak awal aku tidak memperbolehkan kau untuk pergi ke sana mengingat sifatmu yang sangat tidak bisa di percaya itu. Dan apakah Ichigo sekarang ada bersamamu?"

"Ichigo? Kenapa harus menanyakan dia?" kata Rukia yang kini telah mampu menarik perhatian Ichigo yang sejak tadi tengah sibuk menumpuk bawaan tasnya di depan pintu.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk menjagamu jadi kau harus tetap bersamanya dan biarkan dia menjagamu disana."

"Nani? Kenapa harus Ichigo?"

"Apa kau mau akau menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk menjagamu?"

"Ah! Tidak.. tidak.. lebih baik begini saja." kata Rukia yang tidak mau memiliki bodyguard seperti Hitsugaya yang super cuek, super galak, super dingin dan super imut itu. Bisa mati Rukia bila terus didekatnya, itulah menurut Rukia saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah menyalahinya. Aku masih banyak urusan jadi jaga dirimu dan selamat bersenang-senang."

"Baik."

Tut..tut..tut..

"Huh! Kenapa nasibku buruk sekali sih! Liburan saja harus di titipin ke orang. Kayak bayi saja. Aku kan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" Runtuk Rukia dari dalam hati.

Miageta yozora no hoshi-tachi no hikari

Mishiranu omoi migaita jidai

Koe iroaseru

Don't act a fool

Kirari ...

"Halo? Byakuya? Ada apa?" kata Ichigo pada Hp miliknya, Rukia yang mendengar nama Nii-Samanya disebut memilih untuk tidak masuk ke kamar lebih dulu.

"Baiklah, Byakuya… Ya sampai jumpa!" Ichigopun menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Rukia dengan tampang menyelidik.

"Kau nguping?"

"Ye.. ge'er. Siapa juga yang sudi!" kata Rukia yang kini menuju ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

"Dasar! Tetap saja tingkahnya seperti anak-anak. Pantas saja Byakuya tidak mempercayainya untuk berlibur tanpa pendamping." kata Ichigo yang kini juga memasuki kamarnya.

**Di kamar Rukia**

Saat ini Rukia tengah mengambil selembaran jadwal kegiatan miliknya dari meja dekat ruang TV, kemudian ia berjalan menuju balkon dan mulai membaca jadwal hari ini dengan bersandar di tiang pembatas dan menikmati udara sekitar dari kamar lantai 5nya itu.

"Jam 3, Drama Musikal bertema 'Lika-Liku berdirinya Karakura High School'. Hem! Kreatif juga. Dongeng wajib Hari Ulang Tahun Sekolah itu bisa di jadikan drama musikal yang kedengarannya lumayan menarik. Boleh.. boleh.." kata Rukia memuji acara yang dari dulu tercap membosankan itu. Setelah membacanya, kini Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di bawah lantai 5 kamarnya itu. Menurut Rukia pemandangan saat ini sangat indah di matanya. Padahal setiap hari ia selalu dijenuhkan dengan suara mobil, motor atau angkutan umum yang asapnya sangat menyesakkan, tapi lain di sini. Lingkungan disini sangat terjaga serta terlihat asri dan mendamaikan.

"Tempat apa itu? Sepertinya menarik." kata Rukia yang kini terpuakau dengan sebuah taman labirin yang di tengahnya terbubuhi ratusan batang lily berwarna violet dan padang rumbut berwarna hijau segar.

"Aku ke sana saja, ah! Sekalian cari angin." kata Rukia yang kini mulai menginjakkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar.

"Kenapa aku tidak sampai-sampai ya...? Ayolah cepat!" kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri yang kini tengah menyusuri taman labirin yang cukup rumit itu. Setelah cukup lama Rukia berputar-putar mencari pusat labirin dengan sendirian saja, akhirnya ia dapat sampai di tempat yang ia idam-idamkan sejak tadi.

"Waaa...hh indah sekaaaliii.." kata Rukia yang kini mulai menyusuri hamparan violet yang sangat luas di depan matanya.

"Aku senang sekali bisa berada di sini." lanjut Rukia yang kini tengah sampai di bagian tengah hamparan bunga Lily violet tadi. Sekarang ia tengah duduk di permadani rumput hijau yang menjadi pusatnya. Di bagian paling tengah terdapat air mancur yang menjuang tinggi bagai air terjun mini. Saat Rukia mendekat pada jantung labirin itu, Rukia bisa merasakan cipratan air yang sangat sejuk darinya.

"Hahaha.. aku betah sekali di sini." kata Rukia setengah berteriak.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali, ya?" kata seseorang berambut hitam yang kini berdiri di antara ratusan batang bunga Lily violet yang sangat indah itu. Rukia sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, cowok berambut hitam itu menuju kearah Rukia dengan wajah datar.

"Aku Shuhei Hisagi." kata cowok tampan berwajah serius itu.

"Hisagi? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namamu... Em.. aku Rukia Kuchiki, panggil aku Rukia saja. Salam kenal." Kata Rukia yang kini menyambut jabatan tangan Hisagi.

Hisagi tersenyum datar dan perlahan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Hisagi? Aku pernah mendengar namanya tapi dari siapa ya... ah! Aku ingat Inoue." kata Rukia dalam hati.

**Flashback**

"Kuchiki, apa kau lihat segerombolan cowok disana." kata Inoue pada Rukia.

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Segerombolan cowok itu juga sangat menarik perhatian sekolah ini, lho! Mereka itu anggota dari ESPADA, band paling top di sekolah ini, dan di ketuai oleh Hisagi yang memiliki tato 69 dipipinya. Wajahnya juga lumayan tampan dan sedikit cuek seperti Kurosaki. Mereka banyak memenangkan festifal, lomba dan parade di mana-mana. Jadi tidak salah kalau fansnya hampir menyaingi kepopuleran Kurosaki."

"Benarkah?"

"Em! Bahkan semua pacarnya juga merupakan cewek-cewek ngetop lho! Jadi jangan kira kalau Kurosaki saja yang di kejar-kejar para penggemarnya. Disini banyak sekali siswa yang ngetop, Kuchiki. Sayang saja Hisagi itu sudah ada yang punya, jadi penggemarnya pada takut deketin dia."

"Oh! Begitu." kata Rukia yang kini tengah memperhatikan seorang cowok dengan tato 69 dipipinya yang kini tengah duduk mesra dengan kekasihnya bernama Nemu.

**And flashback**

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Hisagi yang kini tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Rukia yang terlihat melamun itu.

"Eh! Maaf, aku sedikit bengong barusan."

"Tidak masalah."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama, aku malas di kamar terus."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kini Hisagi memilih untuk tiduran di atas padang rumput itu. Sedangkan Rukia memilih duduk di sampingnya sambil terus mengamati pemandangan sekitar taman itu.

"Indah.." desis Rukia sangat pelan diharapkan tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Kau sangat menyukai tempat ini ya? Apa yang membuatmu tertarik? Ku rasa tempat ini biasa saja." kata Hisagi masih tetap menutup matanya dan membiarkan kedua tangannya menjadi bantal untuk mengganjal kepalanya sedari tadi.

"Biasa? Kurasa tidak. Lihat saja! Ini begitu sempurna. Aku suka sekali dengan warna violet. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya terlihat warna violet. Sungguh anggun dan indah sekali."

Hisagi yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum simpul dan kini telah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Benarkah? Hahahaha..."

"Apanya yang lucu?!!"

"Tidak, kau lugu sekali."

"Hn? Itu pujian apa ejekan ya?"

"Hahahaha.. kau menarik ya..."

Perkataan itu langsung membuat wajah Rukia merah karena tersipu.

"Mau dihaja..." Kata-kata Rukia terhenti karena mendengar suatu teriakan keras dari suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ichigo?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" kata Ichigo yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hisagi yang bewajah datar menanggapi tatapan tak bersahabat dari Ichigo.

"Ayo, pulang! Buat apa kau disini bersamanya?!!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Terserah aku dong mau dengan siapa!"

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat ikut aku!!" kata Ichigo setengah berteriak dan menggeret tangan Rukia untuk menjauh pergi.

"Baik.. baik lepaskan aku. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" kata Rukia yang saat ini telah terbebas dari tarikan Ichigo dan sudah berjarak lumayan jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"Hisagi, kau duluan ya?! Kakek-kakek ini tidak akan berhenti berteriak bila aku tidak menurutinya. Ja-ne!" teriak Rukia pada Hisagi. Hisagipun hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa bekata sepatah katapun. Samar-samar Hisagi tersenyum dengan expresi mengentengken saat Ichigo dan Rukia telah hilang dari hadapannya.

"Sepertinya sainganku cukup berat, tapi ini akan menjadi lebih menarik." kata Hisagi yang kini mulai pergi meninggalkan taman hijau itu mengikuti jejak Ichigo dan Rukia tadi.

**Di lain pihak**

"Kenapa kau hilang tiba-tiba lagi, sih?!" kata Ichigo yang mulai jenuh dengan sifat Rukia yang suka menghilang.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mencari angin segar. Aku malas di kamar terus." jawab Rukia jujur.

"Biarpun begitu, kau tidak perlu mengajak laki-laki yang tidak kau kenal seperti itu kan?! Aku sudah dipercaya untuk menjagamu. Jadi kau harus tetap bersamaku."

"Iya.. iya.. tuanku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi... kalau aku tidak lupa dengan kata-kataku tadi. Hahahaha..." kata Rukia yang kini berlari menjauhi Ichigo dengan tawanya yang sangat manis.

"Kau..."

"Lagi pula siapa mau di jaga kakek-kakek galak dan cerewet sepertimu... Ogah!!"

"Hei! Berhenti mengatiku kakek-kakek!"

"Kalau kau bisa menangkapku, aku akan tobat... Mungkin?"

"Bersiaplah." kini Ichigo mengabil ancang-ancang untuk berlari cepat mengejar Rukia.

"Hwaaaaaaaa.... tolooong.." panik Rukia saat Ichigo menanggapi serius ucapannya.

**Pukul 15:00 di dalam gedung Pertunjukan**

"Lagi-lagi aku harus bersama dengan maniak ini, ampun deh!" pikir Rukia dalam hati yang saat ini tengah duduk di samping Ichigo untuk menonton Drama Musikal sejarah sekolah barunya itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak suka aku disini." kata Ichigo yang menyadari expresi wajah Rukia yang sangat tidak sedap dipandang.

"Apa kau bilang? aku senang kok." kata Rukia yang kini berhasil merubah wajahnya sedikit ceria dan bersemangat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Acarapun di mulai tepat saat waktu menunjukkan angka 15:15. acara pembukaan diisi dengan tampilan ESPADA, yaitu band terngetop di Karakura High School.

Saat ini Hisagi sang vocalis sedang serius menyanyikan lagu Sen No Yoru Wo Koete by Aqua Times, suaranya sangat bagus dan mampu menghipnotis semua penonton untuk ikut menghayati lagu yang tengah di bawakannya itu. Posisi drum diisi oleh Grimjoe, Uruqiora sebagai gitaris, Yumichika sebagai pianis, dan Sado sebagai bassis. Semua tampak sangat terhibur dengan penampilan ESPADA kali ini. Dan di akhir lagunya ditutup oleh tepuk tangan riuh dari para penonton.

"Eh, katanya Hisagi sekarang jomlo ya?" kata gadis yang duduk tepat di belakang Rukia dan itu berhasil Rukia dengar dengan sangat baik

"Iya, mereka baru saja putus."

"Wah.. ini bisa menjadi kesempatan untuk kita."

"Kau benar, selain Ichigo, Hisagi juga gak kalah hebatnya kok."

"Kau benar, hahahahaha..."

Rukia hanya bisa mendengus kesal dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Enak saja hunting-hunting cowok seenak jidatnya seperti itu."

Acara kedua diisi dengan penampilan dancer terfavorit di Karakura High School. Mereka adalah Nemu, Nel, Tatsuki, Senna, dan Soi fon. Dengan gerakan sangat kompak dan sempurna mereka menghibur semua penonton tanpa sedikitpun kesalahan. Dengan menggunakan kostum serba pendek berwarna merah menyala dan dengan gaya yang eksentrik mereka melewati gerakan demi gerakan dengan langkah penuh dengan percaya diri dan itu membuat para penonton khususnya para cowok teriak-teriak gaje. Acara ketiga adalah Drama musikal berjudul 'Lika-Liku berdirinya Karakura High School'. Drama musikal yang sangat menarik dan sedikit mengocok perut dengan peranan Keigo sebagai salah satu tokoh figuran dalam drama itu. Keigo begitu profesional memerankan seorang pengemis yang tengah meminta sedekah pada Genryusai-Sensei yang diperankan oleh Ishida.

"Hahahaha... Cocok! Sae! Hahaha.." tawa Renji tak terkendali.

"Diamlah, Bodoh! Kau mengganggu kami." kata Hitsugaya ketus yang kini tengah duduk di samping Renji yang super berisik.

Setelah Drama gaje itu selesai tepuk tangan riuhpun menggema-gema di dalam gedung pertunjukan itu. Acara penutup adalah penampilan ESPADA yang berduet dengan grup dance bernama ANGELS tadi. Kedua grub itu nampak kompak membawakan setiap ritme gerak dan suara, sehingga menimbulkan banyak decak kagum dari para penonton.

Samar-samar Rukia merasa Hisagi terus menatapnya dari atas panggung. Rukia hanya tersipu malu saat ia merasa bahwa tadi Hisagi benar-benar tersenyum padanya penuh arti sambil terus bernyanyi.

"Kenapa aku jadi tersipu begini sih? Ah! Ada-ada saja yang kupikirkan, mungkin sajakan dia melihat orang lain. Disini kan banyak penonton selain aku." kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?" Ichigo yang menatap Rukia senyum-senyum dari tadi hanya bisa bertanya seadanya.

"Ah! Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja." kata Rukia mengakhiri senyumnya dan berekspresi sewajar mungkin.

**Di kamar Rukia**

"Huah... aku capek sekali hari ini. Semoga besok lebih menyenangkan lagi." kata Rukia yang kini tengah menutup kedua matanya dan tertidur pulas.

**Hari ke-2 06:00 Senam pagi****.**

Saat ini Rukia tengah berada di barisan tengah untuk mengikuti acara wajib yaitu senam pagi. Dengan menggunakan celana olahraga panjang berwarna hitam dan kaos berwarna putih Rukia memulai acara senam paginya dengan sedikit malas. Dipasangnya Ipod di kedua lubang telinganya, saat ini Rukia tengah mendengarkan lagu-lagu Yui yang sangat ia gemari. Menurut Rukia lagu-lagu bawaan Yui selau enak di dengarnya, suaranya yang khas dan sangat imut menambah nilai plus-plus untuk penyanyi muda satu ini.

Mulai dari :

Good Bye Days

Namidairo

Again

I Remember You

It's All Too Much

Never Say Die

Tomorrow's Way

Blue Wind

Ready To love

Feel My Soul

Love and Truth

Life

Semua menjadi kesukaan Rukia entah sejak kapan. Menurutnya dengan mendengarkan musik kesukaannya itu, ia dapat menjadi lebih semangat menjalani aktivitasnya.

"Hei, Kuchiki! Sepertinya kau tampak bersemangat sekali hari ini." kata Inoue yang mengambil tempat di sebelah Rukia.

"Tidak juga."

Saat ini Inoue sedang menatap sendu Rukia tanpa Rukia tau pastinya. Inoue terus menatap ke arah depan, saat ini dilihatnya punggung cowok yang sangat ia sayangi bahkan sangat ia cintai itu,

"Kenapa punggung itu yang selalu menyambutku, bukan senyuman tulus yang selalu kau berikan pada Kuchiki? Apa kau tau Kurosaki? Aku akan terus menunggumu disini meskipun kau tak memperdulikanku atau bahkan kau akan melupakankupun aku akan selalu mengingatmu." kata Inoue dalam hati, kini matanya telah berkaca-kaca melihat apa yang sama sekali tak dapat ia gapai itu, sangat jauh pikirnya, padahal saat ini Ichigo berada tepat didepan matanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Inoue? Ku lihat matamu sedikit berair, kau menangis?" Tanya Rukia cemas.

"Eh! Ti.. tidak tadi kemasukan debu. Pedih sekali."

"Mau kutiupkan?"

"Ah! Tidak perlu Kuchiki. Sudah tidak apa-apa kok."

Merekapun melanjutkan acara senam paginya dengan penuh semangat, tapi tanpa Rukia ketahui dalam hati Inoue menangis meruntuki kata-katanya sendiri yang menyayat hati itu.

**Dikamar Rukia**

"Acara selanjutnya, pukul 9 penyuluhan bertema 'Pergaulan Bebas?? No way!!'. Maksudnya?" kata Rukia yang tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud dari yang tertulis di selebaran itu?

Hari ke-2

Pukul : 9:00

Kegiatan : Penyuluhan dengan tema "Pergaulan bebas?? NO WAY!!!!"

"Emang penyuluhan seperti apa sih? Kok temanya gak jelas kayak gini? Mungkin maksudnya pergaulan sehari-hari gitu ya... Buat apa sih dibuat penyuluhan. Gak penting banget!" kata Rukia manggut-manggut sok mengerti padahal enggak sama sekali. Dasar bocah!

**T'B'C'

* * *

**

Trimz Banged Ama Semua Yang Udah Ngereview Karya Aku Yang Enggak Sempurna Ini...

Review Masih Ditunggu Nih...

Jadi Diharapkan Kedatangannya Bagi Para Readers

Yang Baik Hati

* * *

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	8. Ichigo Rukia Hisagi ?

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki, HisaRuki

* * *

**Trim'z abis ama yang udah ngereview..

* * *

**

**Sora Chand_**Trim'z udah r'viu.. Rukia ma Hitsugaya ya.. dulu Ruki juga sempet kepikiran. Tapi entah kenapa gak bisa kesampaian tuh!

**Aine Higurasi_**Kok gag jadi sih! Maksud'nya apa.. Ruki penasaran lho... Suer!

**Aizawa Ayumu_**Yap! Pairingnya aja IchiRuki. Pasti aku juga dukung IchiRuki selalu lah! Tapi kalo endingnya tak buat HisaRuki, gimana hayo...? hahaha..

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J'_**Trim'z udah nyempetin r'viu. Aku juga kepikiran kayak gitu kok.. tapi lihat aja nanti...

**Haru Ai-Roku Byakuya Taichou_**Yap ini udah sesuai voting kok.. tapi gak di Chapter ini yah.. Trim'z atas usulannya...

**Zheone Quin_**Hahaha aku usahain tapi entar aja yang kayak gitu, agak lamaan. Kalo sekarang kan enggak seru. Jadi sabarlah menunggu.

**Kuroi no yuki_**Wah.. anak Bali kah? Pasti gelap-gelapan ya.. Yuki-kun suka GrimRuki yah.. Wah susah nih! Grimjoe kan jahat banget tuh ma Rukia di Bleach Anime'nya. Aku jadi ngerasa gimana gitu? Perasaan yang rumit dan tak terdefnisikan (Huekz..)

**Fukai uta yuri mikazuki_**aku suka banget kali ma Yui, tiap hari aku dengerin lagunya gak pernah bosen tuh!

**Ichikawa Ami_**Ini dah update. Makasih udah r'viu.

**Ichirukiluna gituloh_**Sempurna apanya? Banyak typo kan? Tapi makasih loh! I will do my best!

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik Chap. 6

* * *

**

Pihak ke-3 datang, bagaimana dengan kisah selanjutnya? Apakah Rukia menyadari bahwa Hisagi mulai tertarik padanya? Atau Rukia lebih memilih Hisagi ketimbang Ichigo? Atau malah Rukia memilih Ichigo dan tidak menghiraukan Hisagi?

Rukia tergolong anak lugu dan begitu dijaga pergulannya oleh Byakuya, kakaknya. Saat Rukia membaca acara selanjutnya. Ia bingung sebenarnya apa maksud dari tulisan itu… hahaha akan banyak tawa saat acara itu dimulai…

* * *

**~KISAH YANG SEMPURNA~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

"Emang penyuluhan seperti apa sih? Kok temanya gak jelas kayak gini? Mungkin maksudnya pergaulan sehari-hari gitu ya... Buat apa sih dibuat penyuluhan. Gak penting banget!" kata Rukia manggut-manggut sok mengerti padahal enggak sama sekali.

**Ruang penyuluhan kelas 2-1,2-2,2-3**

Begitulah tertulis pengumuman di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas dan saat ini ruangan itu telah penuh dengan semua siswa dari ketiga kelas itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak, saya akan memulai penyuluhan ini, perkenalkan nama saya Kyoraku, saya dosen psikolog dari Universitas Tokyo. Saya sangat tersanjung telah diundang kemari untuk menjelaskan fenomena yang tengah trend di kalangan remaja saat ini yaitu Free sex." kata Kyoraku menjelaskan.

"Tunggu kenapa ia bilang free sex, bukannya pergaulan bebas?" kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini tengah duduk di samping Inoue yang terlihat bingung juga.

"Baiklah. Kalian pasti sudah tau kan apa yang dimaksud dengan free sex? Ya, pastilah sudah mengerti karena kalian sudah kelas 2 SMA. Yang perlu kalian perhatikan dalam hal ini. Free sex adalah salah satu jalan yang mungkin menggiurkan bagi kalian para remaja yang ingin mencari kesenangan dan mencari hal-hal yang baru. Apakah kalian sudah tau resiko yang akan di timbulkan bila kalian menempuh jalan itu. Masa depan kalian akan hancur, belum lagi bila kalian harus bertanggung jawab bila kalian tedesak untuk segera menikah karena pasangan kalian atau bahkan kalian sendiri hamil. Padahal kalian masih belum mampu mengatur diri sendiri, kok malah mau membuat rumah tangga, dipastikan kalian akan menyesal. Dan tentu saja penyesalan selalu datang terlambat dan..." jelas Kyoraku tanpa jeda.

"Free sex? menikah? Ah! Aku tidk mengerti" Runtuk Rukia dalam hati.

"Tunggu, Kyoraku-Dono, apa maksud anda dengan free sex? Bukannya ini tentang suatu pergaulan. Dan mengapa bisa suatu pergaulan di sebut free sex?" sangah Rukia yang mulai bingung dengan penjelasan Kyoraku.

Seketika itu juga semua siswa cowok di belakang tertawa tanpa henti mendengar pertanyaan Rukia.

"Apa ada yang salah? Aku benar kan?" kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Em.. Kyoraku-dono kenapa bisa pergaulan bebas itu membuat kita harus menikah dan mengapa juga harus hamil? Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Inoue polos. Seketika itu juga tawa semakin meludak dalam ruangan itu.

"Kuchiki, apa aku salah juga?" tanya Inoue bingung.

"Entahlah! Mungkin mereka yang sakit." jawab Rukia tak mengerti juga.

"Hahahahaha.. dia tidak mengerti.. hahaha... baka!!!" teriak Renji tak tahan.

"Hahahahaha mereka aneh! Aku tidak tahan lagi hahahahaha.. perutku sakit." Teriak Keigo tak kalah kencangnya. Semua menjadi sangat tak terkendali dengan pertanyaan 2 gadis yang merasa tak berdosa itu. Tatsuki terus saja komat kamit dalam hatinya.

"Dasar tidak tau malu! Kenapa mereka lugu sekali sih?".

Sedangkan Ichigo hanya geleng-geleng kepala, Ishida sedikit blushing. Sedangkan Uruqiora dan Hisagi hanya tersenyum dengan expresi menahan tawa untuk jaga image. Lain halnya dengan Hitsugaya dan Grimjoe, mereka berdua diam tanpa expresi dan dalam hati berkata "Dasar, Bodoh!".

Kemudian Kyoraku menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang maksud dari kata itu. Rukia dan Inoue manggut-manggut saja. Tapi Kyoraku sama sekali tidak menjelaskan hingga sedetai-detailnya, karena ia bukan dosen kedokeran.

"Baiklah anak-anak kalian kan mempelajari sendiri jawaban untuk nona-nona tadi pada akhir semester oleh guru biologi kalian masing-masing, karena saya hanya dosen psikolog jadi saya tidak memiliki hak untuk menjelaskannya, hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja. kalian bisa beristirahat dan menunggu kegiatan selanjutnya." jelas Kyoraku mengakhiri.

**Acara selanjutnya "Enjoy suka-suka"**

Kini semua siswa yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu berhamburan menuju ke tempat penyewaan sepeda. Inoue dan Tatsuki memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah danau. Ada juga siswa yang bersepeda menuju bukit, ada yang ke pemandian, tempat bermain dan masih banyak lagi. Sedangkan Rukia masih diam di depan tempat penyewaan itu.

"Aku kan tidak bisa naik sepeda." kata Rukia sedikit bingung.

"Ikut aku!" kata Ichigo yang kini menggandeng tangan Rukia.

Ichigo saat ini telah menyewa double bike jadi dalam 1 sepeda ada 3 roda dan 2 tempat duduk serta 2 setir. Ichigo naik pada bagian depan sedangkan Rukia di belakangnya. Awalnya Rukia sedikit takut karena ini pengalaman pertamanya. Tapi setelah Ichigo meyakinkan Rukia, Rukiapun bersedia mengikuti ajakan Ichigo.

"Hahaha tidak buruk juga." teriak Rukia yang mulai menyukai menaiki sepeda itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke arah pantai, kurasa melihat matahari tenggelam akan menyenangkan, lagi pula disana pasti banyak kerang yang bagus-bagus, bagaimana, Rukia?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah."

**Sampainya ****di pantai**

Ichigo langsung membuka kaosnya dan berlari menuju ke arah pantai.

"Apa?! Dia mencopot bajunya di depan mataku. LIVE lagi.. OMG!" kata Rukia yang baru saja melihat aksi Ichigo tanpa dosa itu. Kini Ichigo hanya mengenakan celana santai 5cm di bawah lututnya bisa dibilang celana 3/4.

"Hei, Pendek?! Sedang apa kau bengong di situ?"

"I.. iya." teriak Rukia.

"Dasar tidak punya malu! Bodoh!" kata Rukia pelan diselingi sedikit aksen merah di pipinya.

Dipantai saat ini Rukia dan Ichigo menyusuri tepian lautan berwarna biru muda itu.

"Berhenti menyipratiku, bodoh!" kata Rukia yang sedang serius mencari kerang di pinggir pantai.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja, Pendek! Makanya menjauhlah dariku."

"Apa kau bilang?! Tidak sengaja?! Ini rasakan!" teriak Rukia yang kini menyiprati Ichigo dengan air yang cukup banyak. Alhasil tubuh Ichigo basah dan rambutnya pun basah kuyub.

"Apa-apaan sih, kau menantangku?! Baiklah!" kata Ichigo menanggapi.

Kini kedua orang itu tengah asik bermain ciprat-cipratan yang diselingi kejar kejaran ala film Bollywood yang sungguh dramatis.

"Hahaha.. kau takkan bisa mengejarku, Bodoh!" teriak Rukia penuh kemenangan.

"Tunggu saja!" kini Ichigo lebih mempercepat larinya dan begitu semangatnya Ichigo mengejar Rukia, tanpa terkendali Ichigo terpeleset saat ia sudah dekat dengan Rukia. Dan hasilnya Ichigo jatuh menimpa Rukia yang ada di depannya.

Byur

"Huek.. Huek.. Asin!" kata Rukia yang kini jatuh tertelungkup di bawah Ichigo.

"Cepatlah bangun, maniak! Kau berat sekali!" teriak Rukia yang menyadari Ichigo masih berada di atasnya.

"Sabar dikit napa, ini juga lagi usaha."

Saat tangan Ichigo bertumpu pada pasir pantai dan berusaha berdiri, ombak besar datang dan menerjang Ichigo dan Rukia, seketika itu juga Ichigo langsung memeluk Rukia dan menutupi wajah Rukia dengan lengan bawahnya. Ichigo dan Rukia perlahan terseret kikisan ombak tadi.

"Hua.. Ichi... ak..." kata Rukia tak jelas yang kini mulai masuk ke dalam laut.

"Ichigo yang panik pun terus memeluk Rukia. Saat di dalam air Rukia berbalik dan berpegangan pada leher Ichigo. Ichigo mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk berenang, Rukiapun mengikuti gerakan Ichigo.

"Huah... Sial!" maki Ichigo saat ia berhasil mengambil nafas di permukaan.

"Uhuk.. uhuk!" batuk Rukia yang masih menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Ichigo sebelah kanan dan kedua tangannya pun masih memeluk erat leher Ichigo.

"Ku baik-baik saja kan, Rukia?"

Rukia hanya mampu menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Ichigopun segera berenang ke tepi dan kemudian berjalan memapah Rukia dan duduk bersandar bersama di bawah pohon tak jauh dari lokasi tadi.

"Aku kaget sekali!" kata Rukia yang kini memegangi hidungnya yang lumayan sakit.

"Untung kau tidak terpisah denganku saat terseret ombak itu, bisa tambah repot aku."

"Apa kau bilang, repot? Huh! Kau itu yang merepotkan dan kau juga gak punya malu, dasar kakek-kakek tidak tau diri."

"Hei, bocah! kau itu yang suka menyusahkan orang, dan bukannya kau yang suka bikin malu, dasar tidak tau diri!"

"Apanya yang bikin malu, aku tidak merasa tuh!"

"Lalu di kegiatan sebelum ini kau anggap suatu kebanggaan gitu? Dasar! Soal begitu saja tidak tau! Tapi memang kau anak-anak, sih!"

"Berani-beraninya kau mengejekku! Memangnya kau mengerti tentang penjelasan tadi."

"Tentu saja!"

"Oh ya, Apa coba?"

"Kau ingin aku menjelasknnya? Atau langsung saja di praktekkan." kata Ichigo tersenyum menyeringai.

Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya bisa blushing.

"Hahahaha, aku bercanda. Kita melakukannya saat sudah menikah saja."

Rukia tambah blushing mendengar penuturan Ichigo.

"Eh! Maksudku kau, ah! Sudahlah aku jadi ngomong ngalntur."

"Dasar, Bodoh!" kata Rukia perlahan

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Ah! Tidak."

Keduanya pun diam tanpa kata cukup lama.

"Rukia, kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, jangan bertindak terlalu lugu. Bisa-bisa kau terjemus pada hal yang tidak-tidak, kau mengerti?! Dan jangan mudah percaya pada laki-laki yang bersikap manis padamu." kata Ichigo tanpa memandang Rukia sedikitpun. Ia sangat khawatir saat tau bahwa Rukia sangat bodoh dalam hal itu. Bisa saja kan Rukia dipermainkan seseorang saat dirinya sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Jadi aku juga tidak boleh percaya padamu dong?"

"Itu pengecualian."

"Kenapa bisa?!"

"Kau pikir saja sendiri."

Rukia hanya cemberut saat mendengar perkataan Ichigo tadi. Haripun semakin sore dan mataharipun mulai tenggelam.

"Indahnya... warnanya seperti rambutmu ya? Hahahaha..."

"..."

Ternyata Ichigo telah tidur disampingnya.

"Ternyata kalau tidur dia manis juga." kata Rukia yang kini mengamati wajah Ichigo yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Tapi kenapa kerutan itu tidak menghilang ya?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri dengan mengamati kerutan kekal di antara kedua alis Ichigo.

"Jangan keterusan, ya?!" kata Ichigo masih dengan menutup kedua matanya.

"I..Ichigo kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya! Sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang. Sudah sore juga."

"Baiklah! Ayo!"

Miageta yozora no hoshi-tachi no hikari

Mishiranu omoi migaita jidai

Koe iroaseru

Don't act a fool

Kirari ...

Tiba-tiba saja HP Ichigo berbunyi.

"Halo? Ada apa Urahara-san?"

"Begini, Kurosaki. Kau sudah menunda pekerjaanmu sangat banyak. Dan sepertinya aku akan sangat kesusahan mengatur jadwalmu untuk minggu depan."

"Tenang saja, Urahara-san. Aku akan mengambil ijin cuti selama 5 hari untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku setelah aku pulang berlibur."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Kurosaki. Aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang. Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya."

"Ya!"

Tut... tut... tut...

"Kenapa kau bengong saja di situ, Cepat naik!" perintah Ichigo yang saat ini tengah memakaikan kaosnya dan sudah bersiap di dekat sepeda mereka.

"Iya.. iya.. aku datang."

**Malam hari tepatnya pukul 7 malam****.**

Acara selanjutnya dalah pemutaran film Horor-Romantis di pelataran hotel. Bisa di bilang layar tancep karena disini tidak ada kursi sama sekali. Semua siswa duduk di rerumputan saja.

"Aku beli pop corn dulu, ah!" kata Rukia yang kini tengah berjalan sendiri menuju stand penjual pop corn yang dijaga oleh anak-anak OSIS, saat ini ia tengah menggunakan rok terusan dibawah lutut berwarna hitam putih tanpa lengan, dengan model selempang di bahu kanan dan kirinya. Ia juga memakai cardingan berwarna putih yang berpola lubang-lubang kecil yang memperlihatkan sedikit-sedikit lengan putihnya.

"Yachiru, aku beli satu rasa anggur ya?" kata Rukia tanpa dosa.

"Memang ada yang seperti itu, Kuchiki?"

"Memang tidak ada ya?"

"Ya, iya lah tidak ada."

"Ya sudah aku mau yang berwarna hijau itu saja."

"Aku yang hijau." kata seseorang bersamaan dengan Rukia.

"Oh, Hisagi!"

"Rukia?" kata Hisagi yang kini tengah mengenakan celana pensil berwarna hitam yang ia padukan dengan sepatu putih beserta kemeja lengan pendek berwarna hitam juga. Dan sebuah jaket abu-abu bermodel jaket pembalap ia sampirkan begitu saja di bahu sebelah kirinya.

"Maaf, yang hijau tinggal satu nih!" kata Yachiru kepada kedua orang di depannya.

"Biar nona ini saja yang mengambilnya."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hisagi. Kau saja."

"Kau saja, Rukia."

"Begini saja. Bagaimana kalau untuk berdua?" kata Yachiru yang mulai sebal dengan perdebatan yang didengarnya.

"Boleh juga. Biar aku yang bayar."

"Ah! Tidak usah, Hisagi. Biar aku saja."

"Bagaimana kalau setengah-setengah" kata Yachiru mengusulkan.

"Ya sudahlah! Dari pada berebut terus." kata Rukia pasrah.

Setelah membayarnya, keduanya kini menuju ke tempat pemutaran film. Saat Rukia akan duduk bersama Hisagi.

"Oi, Rukia. Aku cari dimana-mana ternyata kau ada di sini." kata Ichigo yang kini berjalan menuju Rukia. Saat ini Ichigo tengah menggunakan kaos berwarna hitam polos dengan celana pensil berwarna abu-abu gelap yang ia padukan dengan sepatu berwarna blaster hitam putih. Ia juga mengenakan jaket bermodel jas berwarna abu-abu muda. Seperti biasa Ichigo terlihat 'wah' setiap saat.

"Ichigo? Aku juga tadi mencarimu tapi aku tidak menemukanmu jadi aku berangkat sendiri saja."

"Yo! Ichigo." sapa Hisagi yang mulai dicuekin.

"Kau Hisagi, kenapa kau bersama Rukia?!"

"Memang kenapa?!"

"Sudah! Kita duduk saja sekarang. Jangan berdebat lagi." kata Rukia yang kini duduk lebih dulu di rerumputan yang luas itu. Kedua cowok itupun mengikuti perintah Rukia dalam diam. Saat ini Ichigo berada di samping kiri Rukia, sedangkan Hisagi duduk di samping kanan Rukia. Sedangkan Renji duduk tepat di belakang Rukia yang sedari tadi bertampang badmood atas apa yang dilihatnya di depan matanya. Disamping kiri Renji telah duduk Uruqiora dan di kanannya Grimjoe yang sedari tadi berwajah malas karena terpaksa harus duduk di rerumputan yang menyebalkan menurutnya. Sedangkan di depan Rukia telah duduk Chizuru, Inoue, Ishida dan Sado secara berurutan. Sedangkan Hitsugaya mojok dengan Senna. Yumichika duduk paling depan bersama Soi Fon.

**Saat film diputar.**

"Waduh! Pembukaannya saja sangat menyeramkan. Apalagi filmnya nanti. Ampun deh." kata Rukia dengan wajah sedikit menunjukkan expresi takut.

"Kenapa Rukia? Kalau kau takut sebaiknya jangan nonton saja. Dari pada nanti kau terbayang-bayang terus. Karena kudengar film ini sangat menakutkan." kata Ichigo sedikit menakuti.

"E.. enak saja. Memangnya aku penakut. Aku tidak takut kok!" kata Rukia maksa.

"Pokoknya aku sudah memberitahumu. Kau mau nonton atau tidak, itu terserah padamu saja."

"Tentu saja aku akan nonton!" kata Rukia dengan nada tegas.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Rukia yang jelas-jelas memaksakan diri itu. Karena Ichigo tau sendiri Rukia adalah tipe orang yang sangat penakut.

Belum 10 menit film diputar Rukia sudah teriak-teriak gaje dan menutupi kedua matanya. Inoue juga tak kalah hebohnya. Ia berteriak sangat keras dan tak sadar memeluk Ishida di samping kanannya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Ishida blushing dan mematung tak berdaya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?" tanya Hisagi menanggapi teriakan Rukia berusan.

"Aku baik-baik saj.."

"Tadi sudah kuperingatkan kan? Maksa sih!"

"Apa kau bilang, Jeruk! Aku hanya kaget saja kok! Aku yakin aku tidak akan berteriak lagi."

"Iya.. iya, aku percaya" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum datar.

"Huh! Dasar maniak bodoh!" umpat Rukia dalam hati.

Belum sampai setengah film diputar, Rukia sudah berkali-kali berteriak gaje, tapi saat ini bukan Rukia saja yang berteriak. Inoue dan gadis-gadis lain juga ikut-ikutan berteriak karena memang film horornya sangat mengenaskan sekaligus menakutkan.

"Huh! Aku capek teriak-teriak terus. Katanya Horor-Romantis? Mana coba?" kata Rukia sebal.

Hisagi dan Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Rukia.

**Hari semakin dingin kini waktu menunjukkan 8:30 tepat.**

"Dingin juga ya?" kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo yang mendengar perkataan Rukia langsung saja memeluk Rukia dari belakang dan Rukia langsung terkejut.

"Ich.."

"Kau kedinginan kan?!"

Rukia hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis. Renji yang panas melihat pemandangan di depan matanya hanya bisa berdehem keras.

"Ehemm..!!!"

Ichigo langsung melepas pelukannya dan Rukia sedikit menjauh dari Ichigo.

"Awas kau Renji!" kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Hahaha... rasakan itu, bodoh!" kata Renji dalam hati puas.

"Kau kedinginan, Rukia? Ini pakai saja jaketku." kata Hisagi memberikan jaket yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

"Terima kasih, Hisagi." kata Rukia menerima jaket pemberian Hisagi.

"Sial! Aku keduluan." kata Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan dalam hatinya. Sedangkan Hisagi hanya tersenyum menyeringai menandakan bahwa dirinya yang menang dari kedua laki-laki yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

Setelah film selesai ditayangkan, acara selanjutnya adalah berpuisi di depan. Pembawa acara yang kebetulan adalah Tatsuki tersenyum menyeringai saat matanya tertuju pada Ichigo dan Rukia yang tengah bertengkar tidak jelas.

"Saya akan memilih Ichigo, Rukia dan Hisagi untuk maju kedepan." kata Tatsuki yang membuat Ichigo dan Rukia terkaget dan diam tanpa suara.

"Kenapa harus aku, awas kau Tatsuki!" kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Aku?! Yang benar saja." kata Rukia.

Sedangkan Hisagi hanya diam dan kini mulai untuk berdiri.

"Ayo, Rukia?" kata Hisagi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya." kata Rukia meraih tangan Hisagi.

"Cie.. cie.." teriak para siswa lain yang melihat adegan itu.

"Cih!" kata Ichigo.

"Hei, Nemu. Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Nel pada Nemu.

"Dia sudah tidak berarti lagi." kata Nemu tanpa expresi dan kini ia tengah mengamati laki-laki berambut biru jauh di depan matanya.

Kemudian Ichigo, Rukia dan Hisagipun menuju ke depan.

"Baiklah disini Rukia akan menjadi wasit sekaligus objek dari puisi tersebut."

"Aku? Tatsuki berhentilah bercanda." bisik Rukia pada Tatsuki.

"Baiklah siapa takut!" kata Hisagi penuh percaya diri.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" kata Ichigo.

Kemudian mereka berduapun suit dan Ichigo mendapat giliran pertama. Saat ini Ichigo mengambil tempat di depan Rukia dan memulai aksi gombalnya. Rukia hanya bisa blushing mendengar kata-kata sweet dari Ichigo. Dan sebagai penutup Ichigo mencium kening Rukia.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......................" teriak penonton yang terkejut melihat aksi Ichigo tersebut.

Ichigopun tersenyum menyeringai pada Hisagi. Hisagi hanya bertampang datar dan kini mengambil posisi di depan Rukia yang kini bermuka merah. Hisagi memilih posisi jongkok dengan lutut kiri yang menumpu badannya. Ia tengah mengambil posisi seperti saat seseorang sedang merayu pasangannya. Ia juga memegang sebelah tangan Rukia dan memulai aksi gombalnya. Rukia tersipu mendengar kata-kata Hisagi dan akhir kata Hisagi mencium punggung tangan Rukia.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaa............" teriak gaje dari penonton.

Alhasil Rukia langsung blushing dan Ichigo langsung kaget melihat tingkah Hisagi tersebut. Ichigo yang tidak terima langsung saja menghampiri Hisagi.

"Hei! Apa yang kau laukan pada Rukia?!" kata Ichigo dengan nada marah.

"Kurasa ini hanya suatu permainan, kau cemburu Ichigo?"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudah-sudah.. sekarang giliran Rukia yang menentukan pemenangnya." kata Tatsuki menengahi.

"Aku... aku pilih.."

"Ya, pilih siapa Rukia?" kata Tatsuki mengulang perkataan Rukia.

"Pasti aku." kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Pasti akulah yang dia pilih." kata Hisagi dalam hati.

"Aku tidak memilih keduanya."

"Huuuuuuuuuuu....." teriak penonton yang sudah tegang dari tadi.

"Lho kenapa Rukia?" kata Tatsuki

"Habis mereka gombal semua aku kesal. Pakek cium-cium juga, memang aku mainan?" kata Rukia dengan wajah malu sekaligus kesal.

"Maafkan aku Rukia." kata Hisagi dan Ichigo bersamaan.

"Tidak usah mengikuti kata-kataku!" kata Ichigo pada Hisagi.

"Kau itu yang meniruku!" kata Hisagi tidak mau mengalah.

"Ah! Sudah diam kalian berdua. Baiklah ternyata Rukia tidak memilih siapapun, jadi kita akhiri saja acara malam ini. Jangan lupa besok kalian mempersiapkan diri untuk pemilihan pasangan terkompak di tahun 2010 dalam lomba yang masih ra-ha-si-a. Siapkan pasangan kalian untuk besok dan ingat! Pemenangnya akan mendapat hadiah kejutan dan bergelar putra-putri Karaura High School untuk tahun ini. Selamat berjuang dan sampai jumpaaa..." kata Tatsuki panjang lebar mengakhiri acara.

Mereka semuapun membubarkan diri dan Hisagi berpamitan pada Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia pergi menuju kamar dengan Ichigo.

"Besok kau akan berpasangan dengan siapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tau? Mungkin dengan..." pancing Rukia.

"Dengan ku saja Rukia, kita pasti menang."

"Tentu saja Ichigo, aku pasti bersamamu lah!" kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Bagaimana ya..??" kata Rukia dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa mencari gadis lain. Masih banyak kan yang mengantri untukku." pancing Ichigo juga.

"Ah! Aku mau Ichigo. Aku mau!"

"Nah! Gitu dong! Tidak usah mencoba menolakku."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Pikir saja sendiri!"

"Dasar! Selalu saja berkata seperti itu." kata Rukia dalam hati sebal.

"Kira-kira acaranya seperti apa ya?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

**T'B'C'

* * *

**

Trimz Banged Ama Semua Yang Udah Ngereview Karya Aku Yang Enggak Sempurna Ini...

Review Masih Ditunggu Nih...

Jadi Diharapkan Kedatangannya Bagi Para Readers

Yang Baik Hati

* * *

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	9. Sad Ending ?

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nger'viu Ruki

* * *

**

Aine Higurasi

Sevachi 'Ryuuki J'

Mii Saginomiya

Ichirukiluna Gituloh

Kuroi no Yuki

Tenshi-Kamimaru

Aizawa Ayumu

Zheone Quin

Aya-na Byakkun

RukiaHinata

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik Chap. 8

* * *

**

Semakin jelas sekarang.. Persaingan untuk memperebutkan hati Rukia.. Memang tidak terang-terangan sih! Tapi sudah mungkin salah satu dari mereka akan memiliki Rukia seutuhnya? Mungkinkah akan berakhir bahagia atau sedih.. Em! Ikuti terus kelanjutan dari suatu kisah yang akan menuju pada Kisah Yang Sempurna..

* * *

**~KISAH YANG SEMPURNA~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

"Kira-kira acaranya seperti apa ya?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

**Hari ke-3, Tepat HUT Karakura High School.**

**Apel pagi**

Kini semua siswa dari Karakura High School di kumpulkan di depan pelataran Hotel untuk mendengarkan pidato Genryusai-sensei selaku kepala sekolah dalam menyambut hari bersejarah berdirinya Karakura High School yang tersohor itu.

"Wah! Jadi sekarang ya, hari ulang tahunnya?" tanya Rukia pada Tatsuki yang berbaris di samping kirinya.

"Ya.. begitulah. Sebentar lagi akan di adakan pemilihan putra-putri Karakura High School tahun 2010, jadi bersiaplah Rukia, karena aku juga takkan mau mengalah." kata Tatsuki sambil mengepalkan tangan keatas.

"Aku juga tak mau kalah darimu.. Memangnya kamu akan berpasangan dengan siapa nanti?" tanya Rukia pada Tatsuki.

"Aku? Aku akan bekerjasama dengan Hisagi. Kalau kau?"

"Hisagi... kenapa aku merasa terkejut mendengarnya, ya?" kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Oh.. a.. aku dengan Ichigo saja." kata Rukia sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa menebaknya." kata Tatsuki dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi sepertinya hari ini mendungnya tebal sekali ya, Tatsuki?" kata Rukia yang kini tengah memandangi langit yang mulai menghitam.

"Kau benar, Rukia. Jangan sampai deh, hari ini hujan! Acaranya bisa batal dong! Kan sayang sekali padahal aku sudah sangat bersemangat sekarang." kata Tatsuki dengan mata yang mencerminkan semangat bertarung.

"Ya. Aku tau itu." kata Rukia yang dapat membaca perasaan Tatsuki lewat mata yang membara itu.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, langit menjadi semakin gelap dan secara tiba-tiba hujan turun sangat deras bahkan angin kencang menyertainya, membuat suasana seperti hujan badai dalam skala kecil. Ombak di sekitar pulaupun mencuat-cuat seakan berusaha untuk menenggelamkan pulau itu.

"Hwaaaa... hujan! cepat berlindung!" teriak Tatsuki yang secara reflek menarik tangan Rukia menjauh dan berteduh di sekitar hotel.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki pada Rukia.

"Ah! Aku baik-baik saja. Cuma air hujan tadi terasa menusuk di kulit ya?" kata Rukia yang kini memeluk lengannya sendiri.

"Ya! Aku juga merasakannya."

**~Baik anak-anak segera bert****eduh di sekitar hotel untuk sementara waktu.~ kata Ukitake-sensei memperingatkan dengan menggunakan pengeras suara.**

"I..Ichigo? Dimana dia?" Kata Rukia panik saat tak melihat Ichigo dimanapun.

"Inoue... Inoue... Rukia! Inoue juga tidak ada di sini. Bagaimana ini?" kata Tatsuki yang mulai panik mengingat bahwa cuaca sangat menakutkan saat ini.

"Ayo kita cari mereka disana! Mungkin mereka terpisah dengan kelas kita karena panik!" kata Rukia yang kini menunjuk ke arah yang lumayan jauh dari gerombolan kelas mereka saat ini.

"Baiklah, Ayo!" kata Tatsuki semangat namun dengan wajah yang begitu cemas.

**Di sisi lain.**

"Kita terpisah dengan yang lain. Bagaimana ini?" kata seseorang mulai panik.

"Tenanglah! Disini masih ada aku." kata Ichigo menyakinkan seseorang yang tengah ketakutan itu.

"Rukia apa kau baik-baik saja? Dimana kau sekarang?" lanjut Ichigo dalam hati.

**Blaa****rrr...** (suara guntur)

"Hwaaa.. aku takut." kata Inoue yang secara reflek memeluk Ichigo erat dan memejamkan matanya.

"I..Inoue, tenanglah! Itu hanya guntur." kata Ichigo yang kaget karena dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Inoue dan yang bisa Ichigo lakukan hanya menenangkannya saja. Tapi yang diajak bicara hanya diam tak bergerak.

Berkali-kali guntur mendengungkan suaranya, tak lupa kilat-kilat menyambar, sehingga banyak teriakan gadis-gadis menggema di sekeliling hotel.

**Sedangkan**** Rukia dan Tatsuki kini tengah mengecek di setiap kumpulan kelas, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki rambut berwarna orange mencolok maupun orange gelap.**

"Kita harus cepat menemukan Inoue! Dia sangat takut dengan guntur, aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa! Tahun lalu saja dia sampai pingsan." kata Tatsuki cemas.

"Ini juga sedang usaha. Tatsuki! coba kau kesana dan aku kesini." kata Rukia sedikit panik karena sebenarnya ia juga takut dengan guntur.

**Blaarrrr..**

"Kami-sama, Aku takut sekali." kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini terus berjalan menyusuri ratusan siswa dengan menutup kedua telinganya pasti.

**Rukia sedikit berbelok dan berhenti sejenak.**** Di sebuah tempat yang lumayan sepi dengan sisiwa lain.**

"I.. Ichigo?" kini di lihatnya Ichigo tengah berpelukan dengan seseorang. Rukia hanya mampu melihat punggung Ichigo yang di dekap seseorang itu dengan sangat erat. Dan Rukia juga mengira Ichigo tengah berciuman dengan seseorang itu karena Rukia melihatnya dari kejauhan saja. Rukia melihat Ichigo sedikit merengkuhkan badannya dan membelai lembut sesuatu di depan wajahnya.

"Rukia, aku tidak menemu..." kata Tatsuki terputus.

Dilihatnya saat ini Rukia tengah mematung melihat Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" lanjut Tatsuki dalam hati yang memiliki pikiran sama dengan Rukia.

Rukia yang syok langsung saja berlari tanpa arah menembus hujan badai itu.

"Rukia! Tunggu!! Kau mau kemana?! Disana berbahaya. **Rukiaaa...!!!**" teriak Tatsuki yang diiringi dengan suara guntur yang sangat keras.

Rukia terus berlari menuju ke arah pantai. Dan tentu saja ia tidak berpikir hingga ingin menuju ke arah maut itu.

Sedangkan Ichigo yang samar-samar mendengar nama Rukia diteriakkan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan kini dilihatnya Tatsuki tengah berteriak geje dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh darinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo langsung berlari menuju ke arah Tatsuki dan tak lupa Ichigo juga menarik pergelangan tangan Inoue agar Inoue mengikutinya.

"Ada apa, Tatsuki?! Mana Rukia?!" teriak Ichigo panik berlomba dengan suara guntur yang sangat keras.

"Setelah melihatmu, Rukia berlari kearah sana. Disana kan bahaya! Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Dan kau jangan sampai ke sa... **Hei! Ichigo! Disana bahaya!**" Teriak Tatsuki yang kini di tinggal pergi oleh Ichigo.

"Ta.. Tatsuki.. aku takut sekali." kata Inoue yang kini memeluk Tatsuki sangat erat. Bibirnyapun pucat. Inoue terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Inoue, aku disini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Terima kasih, Tatsuki." kata Inoue lebih tenang.

"Ichigo.. Semoga mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Aku percaya padamu Ichigo. Bawa Rukia kembali." kata Tatsuki dalam hati yang kini hanya mampu melihat punggung Ichigo yang mulai menghilang termakan kabut tebal.

**--n_n--**

"Kenapa kakiku tidak bisa berhenti. Tolong berhentilah! Aku ingin berhenti! Aku tidak ingin melarikan diri seperti ini! Tenanglah!" kata Rukia yang kini terus berlari dengan airmata yang jatuh bersama derasnya hujan.

"**Rukia... ****Tungguu!!!**" Teriak Ichigo sekuat mungkin.

"Siapa yang mengejarku? Apakah dia? Aku ingin berhenti! Berhentilah! Aku ingin melihatnya, tapi kenapa wajahku tak mau menoleh ke belakang, kenapa?!" kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan Ichigo.

Bruak..

Rukia jatuh tersungkur. Namun dengan segera Ia bangun dan kembali berlari. Ichigo yang terkejut dengan peristiwa barusan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Pedih, sangat sakit.. Tubuhku sakit.. Bukan!! Hatiku jauh lebih sakit.. sangat sakit." kata Rukia dalam hati tanpa berhenti berlari.

Blaaarrr..

"Aku takut! Aku harus kemana? Aku sendiri.." kata Rukia yang kini menutupi kedua telinga miliknya.

"Rukia! tolong berhentilah!!" kata seseorang yang kini menghadang Rukia di depan matanya. Hampir saja Rukia memasuki kawasan pantai kalau tidak Ichigo yang menghentikannya masalah ini akan jauh lebih sulit.

Rukia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Jangan pergi Rukia. Aku disini! Kumohon berhentilah, kita kembali ke sana." kata Ichigo perlahan mendekat ke arah Rukia.

Tapi Rukia semakin mundur dan berlari kearah kirinya.

"**Rukia! Kau mau kemana lagi!**" teriak Ichigo berusaha mengalahkan suara derasnya hujan dan kencangnya angin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menatapnya! Aku tidak bisa melihatnya! Aku tidak bisa.. tapi kenapa aku terus menghindar? Bukankah dia memang bukan siapa-siapaku? Dia bahkan bukan milikku, ia berhak berhubungan dengan siapapun! Hiks..hiks... **Siapapun tolong hentikan aku!!**" jerit Rukia dalam hati yang kini masih berlari menuju ke taman labirin. Seluruh badanya tidak mau mengikuti perkataan Rukia, padahal ia sudah sangat lelah, sangat ingin berhenti, dan ia juga merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja Rukia tidak bisa menghentikan langkahnya.

Rukia terus menyusuri lekuk-lekuk jalan bertembok tanaman yang menjulang tinggi itu. Pandangannya mulai kabur dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan air hujan yang tak berhenti membasahi tubuh dan matanya yang sudah sembab sedari tadi.

Srooottt..

Rukia kembali terperosok ke tanah. Kini bajunya sudah sangat kotor sekali dan lutut, dagu serta tangannya sudah banyak goresan-goresan yang kelihatannya sangat pedih. Darahpun sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari goresan-goresan tersebut membuat Rukia meringis kesakitan. Namun ia tetap berdiri dan kembali berlari namun kali ini ia sedikit pincang karena kakinya yang sudah sangat lemah akibat 2 kali ia terjatuh tadi. Rukia terus berlari menyusuri padang lily dan menuju ke arah air mancur yang tinggi itu. Pandangannya mulai gelap. Ia bersembunyi di baliknya kemudian duduk bersandar dan memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Dia sudah pergi.. Hiks..Hiks..." kata Rukia yang saat ini tak dapat mendengar apapun kecuali tetesan hujan yang semakin menyakiti permukaan kulitnya.

Rukia semakin membenamkan wajahnya diantara lutut dan dadanya. Ia terus menangis dan terisak tak henti.

**--u_u****--**

"Dimana dia? Sial!! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan titik tengah dari labirin ini sih!" kata Ichigo yang dari tadi hanya berputar-putar saja. Tapi ia tidak menyerah, ia terus berlari mencari Rukia. Dan tak lama kemudian Ichigo berhasil sampai di padang lily berwarna violet. Ia terus meneriakkan nama Rukia.

"Apa itu?" kata Ichigo yang kini sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk lebih fokus pada sesuatu yang kini tergeletak di sisi air mancur yang megah itu.

"**Rukia!!**" teriak Ichigo panik yang langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke bagian tengah labirin yang sangat luas itu.

Begitu sampai, Ichigo menatap sendu Rukia yang begitu kotor dan penuh luka tengah terbaring tak berdaya di rerumputan hijau yang begitu basah dipenuhi oleh air.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Rukia?" kata Ichigo yang kini mengangkat pelan tubuh lemah Rukia. Dengan langkah gontai Ichigo menggendong Rukia menuju ke arah hotel yang lumayan jauh itu. Kedua matanya terus menatap lekat-lekat Rukia dalam gendongannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungimu, bahkan aku selalu menyakitimu.. Maafkan aku Rukia..."

Kini Ichigo sudah lumayan dekat dengan Hotel. Semua siswa bahkan para guru menatap kearah Ichigo yang tengah menggendong seseorang.

"Apakah itu Ichigo? Sedang apa dia disana?!" kata Yoruichi-sensei.

"Tunggu! dia membawa seseorang?" kata Ukitake-sensei

"Itu Kuchiki!" teriak Unohana–sensei yang mengenal betul sosok tersebut.

**Dilain pihak**

"Kurosaki sedang apa di sana?"

"Iya.. kita semua kan disuruh berteduh."

"Hei! Sepertinya dia sedang menggendong seseorang."

"Rukia?! Syukurlah kau selamat! Ichigo kau memang hebat!!!" teriak Tatsuki sangat bahagia.

"Apa?! Itu Ichigo. Hei Ichigo menyelamatkan Rukia!"

"Apa?! Ichigo menyelamatkan Rukia?!"

"Hei! Ichigo menyelamatkan Rukia!"

Seketika itu juga semua sisiwa menjadi riuh dan tepuk tangan yang serempak dari semua penjuru menyambut kedatangan Ichigo yang kini hanya bewajah sendu tanpa semangat hidup.

"Kau hebat, Nak! Menyelamatkan Kuchiki tanpa kami ketahui." kata Zaraki-sensei semangat.

Sedangkan Ichigo masih diam tanpa ekspresi. Rukia segera diambil alih oleh Unohana-sensei dan segera membawanya menuju Ruang kesehatan.

"Aku sama sekali tak berguna. Aku hanya bisa menyakiti orang lain yang aku sayangi.. Selalu begitu... Bahkan melindunginya saja aku tidak becus. Dasar tidak berguna! Sial!!" Umpat Ichigo dalam hati. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ratusan ucapan pujian oleh seluruh sisiwa yang kini tengah berjalan menuju ke arah Ichigo.

"Aku hanya bisa menyakiti! Aku tidak berguna!" kata Ichigo dengan ekspresi sangat bersalah.

**Pukul 2 siang. Hujan telah reda.**

Seluruh panitia tengah sibuk membangun panggung untuk acara puncak Mapensi HUT Karakura High School nanti malam. Kabarnya mereka mengundang Yui dan Aqua Times sebagai bintang tamu. Semua sisiwi tampak senang menanggapi issue itu. Tapi kepastiannya lihat saja nanti..

**Kamar Ichigo**

Kini Ichigo hanya bisa melamun menatap atap-atap kamar VVIPnya. Ia sangat bingung, rapuh dan terlihat sangat kecewa. Kejadian tadi masih terbayang-bayang di ingatan Ichigo. Saat dimana Rukia menangis, berlari, terjatuh bahkan pingsan karena ingin menghindarinya. Sebegitu besarnya rasa Rukia untuk ingin menjauh dari Ichigo sehingga ia sampai tidak memperdulikan luka di tubunya dan tetap saja berlari di cuaca yang sangat berbahaya itu.

"Sial!! Aku benci pada diriku sendiri!!" Seketika itu juga Rambut Ichigo berubah menjadi hitam dan tatapannya menjadi sinis.

"**Semak****in kau membenci dirimu sendiri. ****Maka disitulah aku akan hidup. Dan akulah Sang Raja. Hahahaha.." **kata Hichigo yang kini mengambil alih tubuh Ichigo.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan hidup ini. Gantikan aku Hichigo." kata Ichigo lemas yang kini berada di tempat Hichigo.

"**Dengan senang hati, Rajaku."**

**Ruang kesehatan**

Rukia masih terdiam meskipun kini ia sudah membuka matanya. Ia terus teringat kejadian tadi. Dan ia tidak bisa melupakannya...

**Pukul 6 malam.**

Rukia yang sudah sembuh memilih untuk pergi ke kamar Inoue dan Tatsuki untuk mencari teman saat menonton Mapensi pukul 7 malam nanti. Saat Rukia sampai di depan pintu kamar mereka berdua, Rukia mendengar suara isakan tangis. Rukiapun memilih untuk tidak masuk dulu. Ia memilih untuk tetap di depan pintu sedikit mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hiks... Hiks... Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tatsuki?"

"Sabarlah, Inoue.. Mungkin dia bukan untukmu." jawab Tatsuki sedih.

"Aku sangat menyukai Kurosaki, tapi aku tidak bisa membenci Kuchiki. Karena dia juga sahabatku.. aku.. aku bingung sekali." kata seseorang yang ternyata Inoue itu.

Rukia langsung melebarkan matanya, ia sangat terkejut.

"Sudah, Inoue! Sudah! Semua pasti akan berlalu.." kata Tatsuki menenangkan Inoue dengan sedikit membelai rambut indahnya.

"Tidak bisa, Tatsuki! Setiap aku melihat Kurosaki bersama Kuchiki hatiku terasa sakit dan aku hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Aku.. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat mereka berdua Tatsuki, apa yang harus aku lakukan..??"

"Ja... jadi selama ini aku telah menyakiti Inoue.. Ternyata di balik senyumku itu, Inoue menahan semua demi aku. Aku sahabat yang bodoh! Aku jahat! Aku kotor!" kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini tengah berlari menuju kamarnya dengan air mata yang tak berhenti berlinang.

**Isi hati Inoue**

Aku sungguh bahagia.. Aku satu kelas dengan Kurosaki.. Ya.. Dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Aku senang sekali.. setiap hari aku bisa melihatnya bahkan aku bisa selalu menyapanya. Meskipun dia selalu tersenyum datar kepadaku, tapi aku sangat bahagia bisa selalu ada di sampingnya. Di setiap jam pelajaran dimulai aku selalu memandang dirinya yang duduk lebih depan dariku. Aku tersenyum bahagia melihat wajahnya yang selalu tampak serius itu. Entahlah apa jadinya aku kalau suatu saat nanti kami terpisah?

Dia sangat populer, banyak gadis yang mengaguminya. Tapi mereka tidak sama denganku. Aku tidak menyukainya.. karena aku menyayanginya dan aku begitu mencintainya. Ya.. Aku hanya mencintai 1 orang di dunia ini dan dialah Kurosaki Ichigo. Sungguh sulit untuk mendekatinya. Karena kutahu sifatnya sangat cuek. Tiada hari tanpa memperhatikannya. Begitu bahagia hati ini saat melihatnya tersenyum lebar yang memang sangat jarang itu. Takkan pernah tergantikan dia dihatiku..

Bahkan meskipun aku hidup sebanyak 5 kali. 5 kali menjalani hidup. 5 kali menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. 5 kali bertemu seseorang. Dan 5 kali itu juga aku akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama. Meskipun 5 kali itu juga cintaku tak terbalas. Aku akan jatuh cinta lagi padanya sebanyak 5 kali itu pula. Entahlah.. Kurosaki sangat memenuhi pikiran, hidup dan hatiku..

**It's not I usually feel…**

**It's feel like this…**

**My heart always beat beside you**

**My heart always want to find you**

**Together with you I feel nice**

**Because of you I smile happily**

**I always wanted to be beside you**

**Is it my first love?**

**I never feel…**

**A feel that brought into my dream**

**I never bored to think about you**

**Because my miss always for you**

**When I met you**

**I fell into a hundred-year love**

**I loved you…**

**I loved you who created a colourful smile for me**

**That soft to the right that only I knew about**

Hingga suatu hari Kuchiki datang. Aku sangat menyukainya karena dia terlihat sangat imut dan baik. Aku berteman dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa semakin hari kurasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda antara Kurosaki dan Kuchiki. Seperti ada suatu pagar pembatas yang membuatku tidak bisa memahaminya. Mereka seakan terikat oleh sesuatu.

Semakin lama aku semakin sering melihat Kurosaki bersama Kuchiki. Bahkan aku melihatnya.. Aku melihat tatapan Kurosaki yang sangat berbeda pada Kuchiki. Kurosaki selalu tampak bahagia di sampingnya. Aku mulai kecewa.. Aku mulai sedih.. Aku mulai kehilangan Kurosaki. Bahkan aku mulai membenci Kuchiki. Meskipun hatiku sakit, bila di depan Kuchiki aku selalu tersenyum. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menunjukkan kemarahanku padanya. Karena dia juga seseorang yang sangat baik.

Aku bingung, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Aku takut Kurosaki menjadi milik orang lain, padahal akulah yang lebih dulu menyukainya. Kenapa? Kenapa Kuchiki harus hadir diantara aku dan Kurosaki? Atau akulah yang hadir diantara mereka... Aku sangat sedih, aku kecewa.. Saat Kurosaki menolong Kuchiki yang tenggelam, hatiku sangat sakit. Bahkan saat aku melihat Kurosaki memberi nafas buatan pada Kuchiki. Aku langsung berlari, aku langsung meninggalkan sahabatku yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu. Aku menangis.. Aku selalu menangis.. karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan..

Saat aku mengajak Kurosaki untuk datang ke pesta dansa bersama, aku sangat senang dia mau pergi bersamaku, saat itu dia sangat tampan sekali. Kami berdansa, semua melihat ke arah kami.. aku sangat bahagia, aku bahkan merasa menjadi seorang putri yang paling bahagia di dunia ini hanya dengan berada di samping Kurosaki. Tapi Kuchiki tiba-tiba saja berlari setelah melihat kami. Dan Kurosaki mengejarnya. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan pergi dari pesta itu dengan langkah gontai.

Saat aku menuju ke bagian belakang kapal pesiar. Aku melihat Kurosaki memeluk Kuchiki begitu erat. Aku.. aku.. benci dengan pemandangan itu. Aku kembali berlari dan menuju ke kamar. Aku disana sendiri, semua bayangan Kuchiki dan Kurosaki memenuhi pikiranku...

Sejak saat itulah Kuchiki menjadi tak terpisahkan dengan Kurosaki. Dimanapun ada Kuchiki di sanalah Kurosaki berada. Rasaku untuk selalu melihatnya menjadi pudar. Aku takut terluka.. Aku takut terluka namun aku tak ingin melupakannya.. aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.. Aku selalu menatap sendu kearah mereka.. Bukan tatapan benci, karena dibalik itu semua aku sedikit bahagia bisa melihat senyum tanpa beban dari bibir Kurosaki. Aku bahagia sekaligus terluka..

Malam itu, Kurosaki dan Hisagi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk merayu Kuchiki. Aku melihat Kurosaki. Sepertinya itu adalah kata-kata yang tulus dari dalam hatinya. Aku iri, aku iri pada Kuchiki. Kuchiki sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan tatapan penuh kasih itu.. Dan saat Kurosaki mencium kening Kuchiki. Mataku langsung berkaca-kaca, aku menahan rasa sakit yang begitu bergejolak di dalam hati. Aku menahan tangis itu, karena aku tidak ingin semua menatapku.

"Himeku, kau kenapa?" kata Chizuru yang mungkin melihat mataku yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ah! Chi.. Chizuru.. A.. aku hanya kelilipan tadi, pedih sekali." kataku sambil mengucek sedikit kedua mataku.

Chizuru mulai menggodaku dan itu membuatku sedikit tersenyum dan melupakan sejenak sesuatu yang kulihat tadi.

Hingga pagi itu.. Hujan badai tiba-tiba terjadi. Aku yang panik hanya mengikuti Kurosaki dan ternyata kami berpisah. Suara guntur mengejutkanku, aku reflek memeluk Kurosaki, Kurosaki mencoba menenangkanku. Aku bahagia saat itu. Sungguh amat bahagia. Namun saat seseorang meneriakkan nama Kuchiki, Kurosaki terlihat panik dan langsung menarik tanganku menuju kearah sumber suara. Disana ternyata sudah ada Tatsuki, ia berkata Kuchiki berlari menembus hujan setelah melihatku bersama Kurosaki tadi. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku menjadi penggaggu mereka. Dan saat aku bingung aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan semua pada Tatsuki. Aku berharap semua akan segera berakhir.. Karena aku sudah lelah...

**D**e**a**r **d**i**a**r**y**

Tahukah kamu, Kurosaki? Setiap saat aku tak henti memikirkanmu... Kadang dihiasi senyum atau bahkan berlinangan air mata... Terus menerus kelewati hari-hariku dengan terus memperhatikanmu.. Aku tak henti mengawasimu di setiap aku berada didekatmu...

Berulang kali aku senang namun beribukali aku sedih dan kecewa.. Melihatmu bersama orang lain, membuat mataku sembab untuk menatapmu lagi... Namun setiap cahaya itu redup.. Aku merasa semakin kuat dan terus bertahan pada rasa itu.

Hingga saat ini.. Kenyataan yang baru saja kulihat.. Mengubah hidupku.. Mengubah kebahagiaanku... Mengubah masa laluku.. Namun sayang sekali itu tidak merubah perasaanku padamu... Hakku hanya terus mununggu... Hingga saat ini hanya boleh menunggu... Terus menunggu... Berharap kau ada di sampingku...

Kurosaki Ichigo

**T'B'C'

* * *

**

Mohon maaf kalo terkesan lebay... emang di buat gitu soalnya...

Ruki pengen dalemin perasaan Inoue saat itu.. Hohoho...

* * *

**Trimz Banged Ama Semua Yang Udah Ngereview Karya Aku Yang Enggak Sempurna Ini...**

**Review Masih Ditunggu Nih...**

**Jadi Diharapkan Kedatangannya Bagi Para Readers**

**Yang Baik Hati

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita****...*(u_u)*

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	10. WHo Will Get Her Love?

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nger'viu Ruki

* * *

**

**Ichirukiluna gituloh**

**NicaTeef**

**Mii Saginomiya**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Armalita Nanda R.**

**Zheone Quin**

**Zizi Kirahara Hibiki**

**Aya-na Byakkun**

**Dr. 0taku**

**Aine Higurasi**

**Ku****roi No Yuki**

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J'**

**RukiaHinata

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik Chap. 9

* * *

**

Ichigo menyerahkan dirinya pada Hichigo.. dia terlalu membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu melindungi orang yang disayanginya..

Rukia kecewa.. hatinya hancur sebanyak 2 kali, terluka karena Ichigo dan merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya, Inoue...

Mungkinkan ini bagian dari kisah yang sempurna itu...???

* * *

**~KISAH YANG SEMPURNA~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 10

* * *

**

"Ja... jadi selama ini aku telah menyakiti Inoue.. Ternyata di balik senyumku itu, Inoue menahan semua demi aku. Aku sahabat yang bodoh! Aku jahat! Aku kotor!" kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini tengah berlari menuju kamarnya dengan air mata yang tak berhenti berlinang.

**Pukul 7 malam..**

Saat ini di depan panggung perayaan Mapensi sudah nampak sangat ramai. Terlihat saat ini Senna tengah berjalan berdua dengan Hitsugaya. Tatsuki yang masih berusaha menenangkan Inoue. Dan di pojokan terlihat pasangan yang entah melakukan apa. Sepertinya mereka pasangan yang baru saja jadian. Laki-laki berambut biru itu tengah asik dengan apa yang ia lakukan dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah yang selalu tampak datar dan dingin. Sedangkan di bagian depan panggung tengah berdiri Yumichika dan Soi Fon yang tampak semangat sekali menyambut acara tersebut. Mereka memang pasangan yang heboh selalu dan pastinya saling melengkapi. Mereka berteriak gaje karena mendengar issue bahwa bintang tamu malam ini adalah penyanyi yang telah mereka puja-puja.

Dan saat ini Rukia tengah berjalan berdua dengan Renji saja. Tapi Rukia masih terlihat begitu sedih dan tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Renji yang mengerti penyebab itu semua memilih diam dan hanya ingin menemani Rukia malam ini agar dia tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan sendiri.

**Flash back**

Saat Rukia berlari dari arah kamar Tatsuki.

Bruak..

"Rukia! Maaf aku tidak... Hei! Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" teriak Renji yang tidak sengaja menabrak Rukia dan saat ini Rukia malah terus terdiam dalam isaknya.

"Rukia, Ada apa denganmu?! Jawablah?!" kata Renji panik saat melihat Rukia mulai tampak semakin menyedihkan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Renji langsung memeluk Rukia dan Renji mengelus-elus kepala Rukia lembut agar dia lebih tenang.

"Ceritakan padaku, Rukia? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" kata Renji yang sangat menghawatirkan keadaan Rukia, karena Renji tak pernah sekalipun melihat Rukia menangis. Rukia memang selalu tampak ceria dimatanya.

"Renji, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.. Aku ingin pulang! Hiks.. hiks.." kata Rukia terisak yang kini menggenggam kaos Renji erat-erat.

Kemudian Renji melepaskan pelukannya dari Rukia, lalu ia mengankat dagu Rukia, membiarkan matanya hanya tertuju pada mata violet Rukia.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku kan, Rukia? Ceritakanlah?" kata Renji tegas yang saat ini menatap lekat-lekat mata Rukia.

"Sebenarnya..." Rukiapun menceritakan semua pada Renji mulai dari ia berlari menembus hujan, pingsan dan saat di depan kamar Inoue tadi.

Renji yang mendengar itu semua hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku tau ini semua pasti akan terjadi. Kau harus kuat, Rukia." kata Renji yang kini kembali memeluk Rukia.

"Karena aku sudah ada disini. Takkan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi. Takkan pernah." lanjut Renji tegas. Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Arigatou, Renji."

**And flashback**

Pentas seni menyambut HUT pun dimulai, acara pertama adalah penampilan dari ESPADA, Hisagi kini tengah menyanyikan lagu D-tecnolife yang berhasil membuat Rukia tambah sedih meskipun lagunya nge'beat tapi maknanya memang cocok untuk Rukia saat ini. Sedangkan Renji hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Acara kedua adalah acara penyambutan kepala sekolah dan pemutaran film dokumenter karya salah satu siswa yang telah memenangkan lomba dokumentasi tentang sekolah. Pesertanya hanya antar kelas saja dan 1 bulan lalu telah diumumkan bahwa pemenangnya adalah Yumichika. Yumichika kini hanya teriak-teriak gaje karena karya tercantiknya sedang akan diputar.

"Indah kan? Cantik kan?" teriak Yumichika pada Soi Fon padahal filmnya saja masih akan diputar. Soi Fon hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum palsu.

***(n_n)***

Penampilan selanjutnya adalah tarian dari para dencer dari ANGELS, mereka semua menghibur seluruh mata yang sudah mulai jenuh.

...

Kemudian datanglah acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu yaitu penampilan dari bintang tamu utama, Yui. Tepuk tangan serta teriakan riuh menggema dari ujung hingga ke ujung. Yui menyanyikan 3 lagu. Yang pertama ia menyanyikan Namidairo. Semua penonton tampak menghayati lagu itu. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Tomorrow's Way dan yang terakhir Good Bye Days. Semua penonton nampak sangat menikmati suara khas milik Yui saat ini.

*(n_n)*

Dan selanjutnya adalah penampilan Aqua Timez yang akan menyanyikan Velonica dan Alone. dan itu berhasil membuat semua penonton larut dalam nyanyian sang vocalis. Dan hanya Inoue yang menangis saat mereka menyanyikan lagu Alone. Tatsuki hanya bisa memeluk erat bahu Inoue mencoba untuk menguatkannya.

Tepuk tangan riuh menggema saat mereka selesai menampilkan lagu terakhirnya.

"Baiklah acara selanjutnya adalah surprise dari seseorang, dan inilah dia... Kurosaki Ichigo dan Hisagi Shuhei akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul Sen No Yoru Wo Koete." kata sang pembawa acara semangat yang kini menatap dengan mata berbinar-binara pada sosok Ichigo. Mereka membawakan lagu itu namun dengan versi English. Seketika itu juga semua penonton menjadi sangat Riuh...

"Hwaaa... Black Princeee.."

"Pangeran..."

"Kurosaki.."

"Ichigo.. kau keren sekali..."

"Hisagi... I love you..."

"Kyaaa... Hisagi..."

Tampak Hichigo kini telah ada di atas panggung dan mulai berduet gitar elektrik dengan Hisagi. Mereka mengubah iramanya menjadi lebik nge'rok dan itu berhasil mendapatkan decak kagum dari para penonton bahkan penyanyi aslinya sendiri.

"Wah.. mereka keren sekali..."

"Mereka sungguh.. ah! Aku jadi kehabisan kata-kata.." teriak para penggemar kedua bintang itu.

"I..Ichigo?" kata Rukia yang kaget karena Ichigo kembali seperti dulu.

Rukia menjadi sangat sedih.. ia tidak memahami apa yang terjadi saat Ichigo kembali menjadi black.

Di akhir Hisagi menambahkan reff lagu dengan nada yang sangat sendu kemudian turun ke bawah dan kini meyusuri penonton yang tengah terkaget melihat aksi Hisagi. Sedangkan Hichigo hanya menatap heran namun tetap bersikap tak peduli sama sekali.

I want to overcome the thousand of nights and tell it to you

There's something that I must tell you

I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me

I wander within that repetition

I found one answer, that even if I'm scared

Even If I'm hurt

Hisagi menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan mata yang tertuju pada satu sosok di depannya yang kini sudah lumayan dekat.

"Tunggu.. Kenapa dia menuju kesini?" kata Rukia yang kini melihat sosok Hisagi menuju ke arahnya..

I can say "I Love You" to the person who I love.

Lanjut Hisagi saat ia berada tepat di depan Rukia.

Rukia hanya terkaget atas perlakuan tersebut. Sedangkan Renji hanya bergumam tak jelas. Hichigo yang melihat aksi Hisagi hanya memamsang wajah datar,

"**Hei, Raja.. Kau melihatnya**** kan?" **kata Hichigo pada dirinya yang satu lagi.

"..."

"**Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin membahas gadis itu."**kata Hichigo menanggapi kediaman Ichigo. Kini Hichigo hanya menatap sinis pada Hisagi dan Rukia.

"Hi..Hisagi...?" kata Rukia gagap. Hisagi hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali ke panggung.

"Hyaaaaaaaa... Hisagi kereeen..." teriak para penonton melihat kejadian tadi.

Setelah penampilan penutup itu selesai. Acara pun berakhir dan semua penonton kembali ke hotel dan menuju ke kamar masing-masing.

"Dasar Hisagi, sok sekali dia!" geram Renji tak terima.

Sedangkan Rukia hanya diam dan saat ini yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya Inoue dan.. Ichigo.

**Di kamar Rukia.**

Saat ini Rukia tengah berjalan gontai menuju ke balkon dari kamarnya. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara malam itu.

"**Cih!****"** Kata seseorang.

Rukiapun menoleh ke arah sampingnya. Dilihatnya kini Hichigo telah berdiri di samping pagar pembatas balkonnya dan menatap Rukia sinis. Rukia yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menundukkan kepala. Hichigo langsung masuk kembali kedalam kamar tanpa melihat Rukia.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" kata Rukia masih menatap kamar Ichigo yang telah gelap.

**Pagi hari**

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan semua siswa ke Karakura. Semua naik ke dalam pesawat yang siap membawa mereka ke Bandara Karakura dan besok mereka akan memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar seperti sebelumnya.

"Akhinya aku bisa pulang juga." kata Rukia lemas yang kini menuju ke pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi.

**Esok pagi, Karakura High School.**

"Selamat pagi, Rukia!" sapa Renji yang kini berdiri diantara pintu masuk.

"Ya, selamat pagi, Renji." kata Rukia dengan senyum tipisnya.

Saat Rukia masuk kelas, Rukia langsung terkaget-kaget karena kini di depannya tengah duduk sosok berambut hitam yang dikelilingi gadis-gadis.

"Waaaa… Pangeran tampan sekali hari ini."

"Iya, Kurosaki! Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu."

"Penampilanmu kemarin sungguh mempesona, Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki, nanti pulang bersamaku ya?"

"**Tenang, Cantik.. satu-satu, Ok?"** kata Hichigo dengan seringai kecil.

Rukia yang melihatnya menjadi sangat terpukul namun ia kembali berjalan menuju ke bangkunya yang berada di samping Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya menatap sekilas pada Rukia dan kini kembali menyikapi gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya. Ichigo saat ini memang nampak sangat berbeda. Rambutnya menjadi hitam dengan mata yang terlihat lebih tajam dan menunjukkan ekspresi layaknya seorang raja. Seragam yang ia kenakanpun tak ia kancingkan dengan sempurna dan memperlihatkan kaos hitam yang ada di dalamnya. ia sekarang lebih banyak bicara dan sering menggoda setiap wanita yang ada di hadapannya, sifatnya pun kini tidak dingin dengan para fansnya malahan ia selalu menanggapi setiap gadis yang ingin berbicara dengannya. Dan itu membuat dirinya dicap sebagai Playboy terlaris saat ini. Wajahnya pun terpampang di mading sekolah bahkan di majalah sekolah. Semua siswa menjadikan Ichigo sebagai topik di setiap pembicaraan dan para gadispun senang menyikapi perubahan sifatnya itu. Tapi sayang sekali, itu tidak berlaku pada Rukia dan Inoue. Mereka berdua malah merasakan sakit saat Ichigo menjadi seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Ichigo? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?... Tapi, itukan bukan urusanku! Ichigo lebih bahagia bersama mereka... dan itu... bukanlah aku.." kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini hanya mampu menenggelamkan mukanya pada kedua tangan yang terlipat rapi di meja tempatnya menulis.

**Pulang Sekolah**

Rukia saat ini tengah menunggu jemputan sendiri di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hahaha.. kau ternyata manis sekali ya, Kurosaki." kata seseorang yang kini berjalan di samping Ichigo.

"**Tentu saja, Cantik."**

"Ah! Berhentilah memujiku seperti itu, aku kan jadi malu." kata wanita itu disertai blushing.

"**Memang aku salah? kau memang seperti itu, Nel." **kata Hichigo tersenyum manis.

"**Keluarnya sebentar saja, ya? Aku masih ada syu****ting iklan terbaru jam 4 nanti."** lanjut Hichigo.

"Baiklah." kata gadis berambut hijau indah itu manja.

Rukia hanya memandang sendu ke arah Ichigo. Lalu ia membuang muka dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Hei! Sedang apa disini sendiri?" Kata Hisagi dari dalam mobilnya yang saat ini berhenti tepat di depan Rukia.

"Hisagi? Aku sedang menunggu jemputan."

"Kalau ku antar bagaimana?"

"Emm.."

"Ayolah! Dari pada kau disini menunggu sendirian saja?"

"Baiklah." kata Rukia yang sebelumnya melihat sekilas kearah Ichigo yang tadi melihat ke arahnya juga.

"Rukia.." kata Ichigo dalam inner Hichigo.

"Ada yang salah, Kurosaki? Kenapa kau melihat mobil itu terus?" Tanya Nel pada Hichigo.

"**Bukan aku****, tapi seseorang."** kata Hichigo pada Nel.

Nel hanya mengerutkan dahinya tidak menerti.

"**Sudahlah****! tidak penting. Ayo jalan!" **kata Hichigo yang kini menggandeng tangan Nel.

"**Kau sungguh menyedihkan, Ichigo!"** kata Hichigo pada dirinya yang lain.

"Kurosaki.. kenapa kau berubah seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kata Inoue yang kini tengah menatap Ichigo yang berjalan bersama Nel dengan sangat mesra.

"Kau juga lebih menjauh dengan Kuchiki, bahkan kau seperti tak mengenalnya. Aku harus mencari tahu besok!" lanjut Inoue.

***(****u_u)***

"Berhenti di sini, Hisagi. Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang." kata Rukia yang kini ada di dalam mobil Lamborgini berwarna silver milik Hisagi.

"Tidak masalah. Tunggu sebentar aku akan membukakan pintu untukmu." kata Hisagi yang melihat gerakan Rukia saat akan membuka pintu.

Hisagi menarik ke atas pintu mobil Lamborgininya dan membiarkan Rukia turun dari dalam.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Hisagi."

"A, Rukia."

"Kau mau masuk dulu?"

"Oh lain kali saja. Aku masih ada latihan band habis ini."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hisagi."

"Ya."

Kini mobil Hisagi telah menjauh dari depan istana tempat Rukia tinggal.

"Rukia-sama? Kenapa cepat sekali pulangnya. Padahal mobil yang menjemput nona belum lama berangkat." tanya Hinamori pada Rukia yang kini tengah berjalan gontai menuju ke arahnya.

"Aku diantar temanku."

"Pasti Black Prince.. Hwaaa... beruntung sekali Rukia-sama."

Rukia hanya tersenyum terpaksa pada Hinamori dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa Rukia-sama tampak begitu tak bersemangat, ya? Ah! Mungkin perasaanku saja." kata Hinamori yang kini berjalan menuju ke arah dapur.

**Rumah Ichigo**

Kini rambut Ichigo kembali menjadi orange dan tampangnya tetap datar dan sama sekali tidak memiliki semangat hidup.

"Tadaima!" kata Ichigo

"Okaeri, Ichi-nii." kata Yuzu membalas Ichigo.

"Aku ke kamar dulu."

"Ya, tapi sebentar lagi kita makan malam."

"Aku malas. Aku ingin tidur, Oyasuminasai, Yuzu, Karin."

"Tapi Ichi-nii.."

"Sudahlah Yuzu, kau tidak lihat kak Ichigo sedang badmood?" kata Karin memotong Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii.." kata Yuzu pelan.

**Di kamar Ichigo.**

Saat ini Ichigo tengah tiduran diatas ranjang miliknya.

"Rukia.. maafkan aku.." kata Ichigo yang kini hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"**Hei, ****Ichigo. Kau tetap saja mengingat gadis itu. Bukankah dia sudah bersama orang lain?"**

"Diam kau!!"

"**Hei.. hei tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu."**

"Berhenti mengurusi kehidupanku!"

"**Baiklah****, itu terserah kau."**

Saat ini pikiran Ichigo tengah melayang dimana ia tadi melihat Rukia menerima tawaran Hisagi untuk diantar pulang. Langsung saja wajahnya manjadi terlihat begitu marah.

Miageta yozora no hoshi-tachi no hikari

Mishiranu omoi..

"SIAL!!" bentak Ichigo yang saat ini melempar Hpnya yang baru saja berbunyi, padahal ia belum mengecek siapa yang meneleponnya. Alhasil Hp tersebut kini telah menjadi serpihan-serpihan tak berarti.

**Di kamar Rukia**

~Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi....~

"Buat apa aku meneleponya?! Bodoh!" kata Rukia yang kini menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia baru saja menghubungi Ichigo. Entah kenapa Rukia ingin berbicara dengannya. Namun ia tak berani manatapnya langsung, lagi pula Rukia tau bahwa itu bukanlah Ichigo yang ia kenal. Namun Rukia baru sadar bahwa Ichigo telah bersama orang lain saat ini dan ia menyesal telah berusaha meneleponnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks..." Isak Rukia dari dalam selimut.

**Esok Pagi.**** Di kelas 2-3**

"Hei, katanya Ichigo akan cuti dari sekolah selama 5 hari untuk pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Jadi bagaimana ini? Bukankah 1,5 bulan lagi kita ada pertandingan persahabatan antar SMA?. Kita harus menang." kata Renji pada Hitsugaya.

"Tenanglah aku sudah berbicara dengannya tadi, dia akan tetap datang latihan jam 3 sore." kata Hitsugaya tenang.

"Oh, begitu." kata Renji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**Istirahat**

"Kuchiki, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?" kata Inoue yang saat ini mengambil duduk di samping bangku Rukia.

"Inoue? Emm.. ada apa?"

"Ada masalah apa antara kau dan Kurosaki? Aku merasa kalian seperti tidak saling mengenal?"

"Oh! Itu... Tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." kata Rukia menutupi.

"Tapi, Kuchiki. Aku merasa Kuro.." kata Inoue namun terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang

"Yo! Rukia!" teriak Hisagi yang kini telah berdiri di depan kelas 2-3

"Hisagi? Inoue aku pergi dulu, ya?" kata Rukia menghindari pertanyaan Inoue.

"Tapi, Kuchiki.."

"Maafkan aku, Inoue." kata Rukia lirih dengan nada yang sangat menyesal dan wajahnya yang begitu memelas. Rukia langsung berlari ke arah Hisagi dan pergi bersama, sedangkan Inoue hanya mematung karena terkejut atas kata terakhir Rukia.

"Rukia...? Apa kau telah mengetahui semuanya?" kata Inoue lirih dengan wajah tak kalah sendu.

**Kantin**

"Nanti malam kau ada acara tidak, Rukia?" tanya Hisagi pada Rukia.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Kau mau tidak menemaniku membeli sesuatu."

"Em.. bagaimana ya?"

"Kali ini saja, ya?"

"Baiklah tapi jangan malam-malam pulangnya."

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih, Rukia."

**Saat pulang**

Hisagi saat ini tengah berjalan bersama menuju parkiran. Rukia terpaksa pulang bersama Hisagi karena saat ini supirnya terjebak macet. Baru saja supirnya menelepon Rukia dan meminta Rukia untuk menunggunya. Namun Rukia memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Hisagi dengan alasan tidak ingin berlama-lama di dalam sekolah, karena Ichigo pastinya.

**Parkiran sekolah**

"Hahahahaha... kita mau kemana hari ini, Pangeran?" kata gadis cantik di samping Ichigo.

"**Kita akan ke M****all sebentar, aku ingin membeli sesuatu."**

"Baiklah, aku mau kau ajak kemana saja."

"**B****egitu ya? Hahahaha..."**

Terlihat saat ini di depan mata Rukia Ichigo tengah bersama dengan Nemu menuju ke mobil Lamborgini berwarna orange terang dengan aksen coretan tak beraturan berwarna hitam milik Ichigo yang kelihatannya baru saja dibeli. Ichigo mengangkat pintu mobilnya ke atas dan mempersilakan Nemu masuk.

"Cih!" kata Hisagi melihat mantan kekasihnya tengah bersama Ichigo.

"..." Rukia hanya diam dan membuang mukanya secepat mungkin.

Kemudian keduanya berjalan melewati mobil Ichigo tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun.

"Rukia..." kata Ichigo yang menjadi inner Hichigo.

"Kita berangkat sekarang, Ichigo?" kata Nemu centil pada Hichigo.

"**Tentu saja."**

Mobil Lamborgini Ichigopun perlahan keluar dari parkiran dan melaju kencang meninggalkan sekolah.

**Malam Hari****. ****Rukia bersama Hisagi kini baru saja keluar dari Mall.**

"Rukia, bagaimana kalau kita makan disana dulu?" kata Hisagi pada Rukia yang kini menunjuk sebuah restoran bergaya Eropa yang sangat megah.

"Boleh juga. Ayo!" kata Rukia semangat.

Mereka berduapun masuk kedalam restoran tersebut dan duduk di meja nomor 8. Rukia melihat sekeliling Restoran itu. Begitu indah dan unik. Disana-sini terpajang lukisan-lukisan indah serta musik dari biola yang sangat lembut membuat hati Rukia menjadi tenang. Namun tatapannya membeku pada salah satu meja yang berada lumayan jauh dari sisinya saat ini.

"I.. Ichigo?" kata Rukia dengan wajah kaget

"Ada apa, Rukia?" kata Hisagi yang kini mengikuti arah mata Rukia.

"Ichigo?" lanjut Hisagi saat mengetahui apa yang Rukia perhatikan.

Rukia langsung membuang muka saat mengetahui Ichigo bersama dengan Soi Fon pacar Yumichika.

"Kau.. menyukai Ichigo, Rukia?" kata Hisagi lirih.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hisagi. Dia hanya temanku." kata Rukia berbohong.

"Oh.. begitu.. Tapi Rukia, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kata Hisagi tegas.

"Hi.. Hisagi. Apa yang kau bicarakan?" kata Rukia yang kini berlomba dengan detak jantungnya karena kaget atas pernyataan Hisagi barusan.

"Aku akan menunggu jawabannya sampai besok. Aku berharap kau memikirkannya baik-baik. Karena aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, Rukia. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu." kata Hisagi serius yang kini menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata Rukia.

**Esok pagi**

"Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus menerimanya?" kata Rukia dalam hati yang saat ini hanya melamun di kelasnya.

"Kuchiki, aku ingin bicara padamu?" kata Inoue tiba-tiba .

"I.. Inoue.. ada apa lagi?" kata Rukia terkejut.

"Apa kau sudah tau perasaanku, Kuchiki?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Inoue, aku tidak mengerti." kata Rukia berbohong yang kini tidak berani menatap Inoue sedikitpun.

"Jangan berbohong Kuchiki! Aku tidak ingin semua berantakkan seperti ini. Aku mohon! Jangan biarkan Kurosaki seperti ini terus." bentak Inoue yang kini kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku Inoue, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Kata Rukia yang kini berlari keluar kelas tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Kuchiki..." kata Inoue yang kini hanya mampu melihat punggung Rukia yang mulai menjauh.

**Pulang sekolah**

Rukia tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, ia menunggu Hisagi yang masih rapat di ruang OSIS.

Saat ini Rukia tengah menunggu Hisagi di bawah pohon cemara dekat lapangan bola.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menerima Hisagi. Ini yang terbaik untuk semua, meskipun aku..." gumam Rukia namun terpotong oleh suara seseorang yang kini berlari ke arah Rukia dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Kemudian ia mengambil tempat di depan Rukia yang hanya bersandar di pohon saja sedari tadi.

"Maaf, kau menunggu lama, Rukia?" kata Hisagi dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Tidak juga. Tenang saja." jawab Rukia datar.

"Bagaimana Rukia? Aku menunggu jawabanmu." kata Hisagi yang kini wajahnya berubah lebih serius.

"Em... baiklah, aku menerimamu, Hisagi."

"Benarkah! Arigatou Rukia." Kata Hisagi sangat senang dan memeluk Rukia tiba-tiba.

Kemudian perlahan Hisagi melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Rukia dengan serius. Perlahan wajahnya semakin mendekat pada wajah Rukia. Rukia mematung. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Begitu bibir Hisagi menyentuh bibirnya, Rukia menitikkan air mata dengan wajah yang sangat sendu.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo." kata Rukia dalam hati.

**Dilain pihak**

"Aku kangen dengan rambut orangemu, Ichigo!" kata Renji bercanda.

"Ya, kenapa kau selalu berambut hitam, tapi aku rasa, itu lebih cocok untukmu." kata Hitsugaya.

"Apa-apaan sih kalian?! Membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak berguna." kata Ichigo ketus.

"Hahahaha.. kau kembali ketus seperti dulu, Ichigo." tawa Renji menanggapi sifat Ichigo.

Saat ini mereka semua tengah menuju ke lapangan bola untuk latihan persiapan pertandingan 9 hari lagi. Begitu sampai di lapangan mereka terkejut melihat pemandangan di bawah pohon cemara saat ini.

"Ru.. Rukia?" kata Renji kaget.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada kedua sosok yang tengah berciuman di bawah pohon.

Ichigo memasang wajah sinis pada Hisagi kemudian membuang muka.

"Jadi ini yang kau harapkan, Rukia?" kata Ichigo dalam hati yang kini berjalan meninggalkan lapangan bola begitu saja.

"Hoi, Ichigo! kau mau kemana?" teriak Hitsugaya pada Ichigo.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." kata Ichigo kemudian mulai melanjutkan berjalan menjauhi lapangan.

"Dasar Rukia bodoh!" kata Renji melihat peristiwa itu.

"I.. Ichigo?" kata Rukia dalam hati saat mendengar nama itu di ucapkan. Ia sedikit membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah seseorang berambut orange yang kini mulai menjauh. Rukia malah semakin banyak mengeluarkan air mata, Hisagi yang merasa Rukia menangispun mengakhiri ciumannya dan bertanya kepada Rukia,

"Kenapa kau menangis, Rukia?"

"Tidak, aku.. aku bahagia." kata Rukia yang kini mengelap air mata di sudut-sudut matanya.

"Rukia.." kata Hisagi terkejut dan langsung memeluk Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Rukia." kata Hisagi dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Maafkan aku Hisagi.." kata Rukia dalam hati yang masih di peluk oleh Hisagi.

"Selamat tinggal, Ichigo. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua."lanjut Rukia dalam hati.

**T****`B`C`

* * *

**

**Trimz Banged Ama Semua Yang Udah Ngereview Karya Aku Yang Enggak Sempurna Ini...**

**Review Masih Ditunggu Nih...**

**Jadi Diharapkan Kedatangannya Bagi Para Readers**

**Yang Baik Hati

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita..**

***(u_u)* Hiks.. Hiks..

* * *

**

**R P**

E L

**V E**

I A

**E S**

W E


	11. My Will

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : HisaRuki / IchiRuki

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nger'viu Ruki

* * *

**

**Aine Higurasi_**Oh! Ai yang imut abiz. Jangan nangis yah, Cintaku.. Ruki gak tega jadinya (Hueks.. Hueks..), kebetulan mood Ruki lagi patah hati, jadi ficnya ikutan kebawa..

**Zheone Quin_**He'eh! Rukia lebih tuh! Tapi Ichigo juga.. Aduh, Ruki pengen segera mengakhiri kekacauan ini.. Tidaaakkk…

**Haru Ai-Roku Byakuya Taichou_**Wah! baru UNAS? Moga sukses yah! Makasih dah nyempetin r'viu.. Endingnya..? R.H.S dunk..

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J'_**Nih, dah Update! Enjoy yah..

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki_**Makasih dah r'viu loh… He'eh, kasihan Ichigo, tapi Rukia kelihatannya yang paling sakit tuh! Sadarlah?!

**Sora Chand****_**Trim'z dah r'viu. Emang sedih ya..

**Aizawa Ayumu****_**Maaf ya… tenang aja, Hisagi cuma buat pelarian ajah.. Cintanya Rukia kan ma Ichigo seorang..

**Mii Saginomiya****_**Gak ampek ke toilet. Gak tahan katanya.. hohoho.. Trim'z dah r'viu..

**RukiaHinata****_**Sabar yah, di depannya kan dah romantis terus, gantian dunk. Dunia kan berputar, kalo berhenti ya bisa matek semua.. (gak nyambung)

**Kuroi No Yuki****_**Emang iya, Cintaku. Entuh lagu'na Sen No Yoru Wo Koete.. Maap yah.. Bentar agi bahagia kug, May be??

**Aya-na Byakkun_**Makasih udah r'viu, Aya-nee..

**Tenshi-Kamimaru****_**Hwaaa... M'fin Ruki yah? Cuma sementara kug... Hisagi tercipta untuk kamu ajah kok. Begitulah artis laris, harus ngerti pekerjaannya yah? Cuma ekting.. ekting..

**Armalita Nanda R.****_**Mau bikin HitsuSenna?! Aku tunggu loh kalo buat beneran. Jangan lupa PMS Ruki, ntar aku baca yah?! Trim'z dah r'Viu

**Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly****_**Hwaaa.. makasih ya udah nyempetin r'viu Ruki. Emang sedih.. Ruki juga nangis deh..

**Aiko Wanasaki****_**Makasih kalo dijadi`in fav. Ruki seneng deh! Perkiraan chap'na masih endak tau tuh.. Pokoknya sampai kisahnya jadi sempurna.. hohoho...

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki****_**Makasih dah nyempetin r'viu. Moga Un'na sukses! Amin. He'eh, ni dah cemburu aja.. tapi Ruki kasihan banget loh.

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik Chap. 10

* * *

**

Rukia yang bingung harus memilih antara cinta dan sahabat, saat ini mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkan cintanya dan memilih jalan yang sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya. Mungkinkah Rukia akan bahagia dengan jalan yang ia pilih..

* * *

**~KISAH YANG SEMPURNA~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

"Selamat tinggal, Ichigo. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua.." lanjut Rukia dalam hati.

Hisagi yang merasa bahagia saat ini telah melepas pelukannya dari Rukia.

"Rukia, kau tau? Aku sangat bahagia kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku. Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan hari ini? Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau mau kan?" tanya Hisagi dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Rukia mulai menghapus air matanya dan menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Berhentilah menangis, aku juga sangat bahagia kok, jadi tersenyumlah! Itu lebih baik kan?" kata Hisagi yang kini menghapus air mata Rukia yang masih tersisa di pipinya.

"Ya, Hisagi." kata Rukia singkat dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

Kemudian Hisagi menggenggam tangan Rukia dan menariknya pergi dari tempat itu. Sebelum itu, sekilas Rukia memandang ke arah Renji yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Rukia dari kejauhan. Renji langsung membuang muka saat Rukia melihat kearahnya. Rukia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan kini berjalan mengikuti arah Hisagi menutunnya pergi.

"Maafkan aku, Renji. Aku memang bodoh!" kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Rukia?" tanya Renji dalam hati yang kini hanya bisa melihat kedua pasang sepatu sepak bolanya.

**Flasback saat Rukia dan Renji selesai menonton MAPENSI HUT di Pulau Hueco Mundo.**

"Dasar Hisagi, sok sekali dia!" geram Renji tak terima.

Sedangkan Rukia hanya diam dan saat ini yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya Inoue dan.. Ichigo.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Sudahlah! Jangan terlalu dipirkan." kata Renji yang kini menatap gelapnya langit malam.

Rukia tetap diam tidak bicara sama sekali.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya, Rukia?" tanya Renji yang kini memegang kedua bahu Rukia agar dia berhenti.

"... Aku... Aku sangat mencintainya, Renji. Dia cinta pertamaku dan mungkin cinta terakhirku." kata Rukia lesu yang kini hanya mampu menatap arah bawah, tepatnya tanah yang ia pijak.

"Kau tau Rukia, aku benci mengatakan ini... Tapi... aku juga mencintaimu.." kata Renji pada Rukia dengan nada lesu.

Rukia yang kaget kini mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Renji dengan tatapan sangat terkejut.

"Aku bodoh, ya? Sudah jelas-jelas kau mencintai orang lain, tapi tetap saja aku mengatakannya. Aku sangat menyedihkan." kata Renji yang kini melepaskan kedua tangannya di bahu Rukia.

"Renji.. maafkan aku." kata Rukia menyesal.

"Aku sudah tau, kau akan menolakku. Jadi lupakan saja." kata Renji dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini?" kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini tambah terbebani dengan Renji yang merupakan sahabat Ichigo. Rukia takut persahabatan antara Renji dan Ichigo akan memburuk karena dirinya.

"Kau harus menuruti apa kata hatimu, Rukia. Jangan biarkan kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Meskipun kau berusaha menghindar dari Ichigo. Aku yakin kau akan lebih menyakiti dirimu, orang lain dan Ichigo sendiri, bukan malah membuat Inoue maupun diriku bahagia. Semua akan terluka, Rukia. Jangan lari dari masalah." jelas Renji panjang lebar.

"Tapi Renji.."

"Jangan berpikir sedangkal itu! Kau pikir dengan sikapmu ini aku maupun Inoue akan merasa senang?! Tidak, Rukia! Aku yakin Ichigo juga mencintaimu." kata Renji tegas.

"Kau belum tau, Renji. Kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku lihat saat itu. Itu begitu.. begitu nyata." kata Rukia dalam hati.

Saat ini pikirannya melayang pada kejadian dimana Ichigo berpelukan dan berciuman dengan seseorang dan itu memang hanya salah paham, karena Ichigo memang tidak melakukan apa yang Rukia pikirkan, namun Rukia belum tahu yang sebenarnya..

Rukia masih diam, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Sampai di depan kamar Rukia, Renji berpamitan kembali ke kamarnya. Dan Rukiapun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan lesu.

"Kau harus percaya akan hatimu sendiri Rukia. Jangan mencoba untuk lari dari masalah ini." kata Renji pada dirinya sendiri yang kini telah pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

**And flashback**

"Hei, Renji! Kau jangan lesu seperti itu! Susul Kurosaki sana! Enak saja dia menghilang begitu saja." kata Ishida pada Renji.

"Ya." kata Renji singkat yang kini berjalan gontai menuju ke arah dimana Ichigo pergi tadi.

**Di sisi lain**

Ichigo kini berjalan lesu menuju ke arah yang tak jelas. Ia berhenti dan menyandarkan dahinya di tembok.

"SIAL!!!" maki Ichigo disertai tinjuan keras di dinding tak berdosa di depannya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Rukia... Sial!! Sial!!" teriak Ichigo yang kini terus meninju tembok sampai tembok tersebut meluruh dan bercak darah juga tertinggal jelas di bekas hantaman tinjuannya. Kepalan tangan Ichigo terus mengerat, tanpa peduli dengan rasa ngilu bercampur perih, ia terus menghantam dinding tersebut untuk meluapkan segala kesedihan beserta kemarahan di dalam hatinya.

Kedua mata orenge tua Ichigo menjadi semakin pudar, warna matanya menjadi lebih mendekati warna kuning dengan sorotan yang tajam.

"**Hahahaha.. teruslah kau seperti itu. ****Aku akan menguasaimu lebih cepat. Dan aku akan menjadi Raja untuk selamanya."** kata Hichigo dalam inner Ichigo.

Saat ini kepalan yang telah membiru dan berdarah itu siap untuk menghantam kembali dinding di depannya, namun seseorang menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hentikan, Ichigo!" kata Renji tegas.

"LEPAS!!!" teriak Ichigo menghentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Renji dan kini tangan Ichigo berhasil terlepas.

"Jangan kau siksa dirimu seperti ini. Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan!"

"Diam kau, Sialan!!" kata Ichigo tak terkendali karena dirinya kini telah dikuasai oleh amarah.

"Asal kau tau, Rukia melakukan ini bukan karena kehendaknya."

"Diam kataku!! Tau apa kau atas semua ini!" teriak Ichigo kesal yang kini pergi meninggalkan Renji.

"Dia mencintaimu, Ichigo.." kata Renji miris, karena dia juga mencintai Rukia.

Ichigo berhenti sejenak.

"Cih!! Omong kosong!!" kata Ichigo tak percaya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Sedangkan Renji hanya diam di tempat.

**Di depan Rumah Rukia.**

"Terima kasih Rukia untuk hari ini. Dan besok aku jemput, gimana?"

"Teserah kau saja." kata Rukia datar.

"Baikalah. Ja-ne, Rukia!" kata Hisagi yang kini berlari menuju kearah mobil Lamborgininya.

"Ya."

Setelah itu Rukia berlari menuju kamarnya dan mulai menangis.

**Kamar Rukia**

"Hiks.. hiks.. Apakah pilihanku ini sudah benar? Aku.. aku merasa sangat sakit.." kata Rukia yang kini terisak dalam kebingungannya.

**Esok hari**

Kerjaan Rukia dikelas hanya diam dan menyendiri saja. Semua anak yang berbicara dengan Rukia hanya ia tanggapi dengan senyuman palsu atau jawaban singkat.

Setiap hari ia juga semakin sakit melihat tingkah Icigo yang semakin berani dengan para fansnya. Rukia sering tidak mengikuti pelajaran dan menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah atau di bawah pohon tersohor di sekolahnya.

Renji yang memperhatikan sikap Rukia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena itu memang sudah keputusan yang ia ambil.

Inoue yang berkali-kali ingin berbicara pada Rukia, selalu ditinggal pergi dengan ucapan maaf sebelumnya. Inoue hanya bisa menangis di depan Tatsuki, karena ia tidak sanggup melihat kekacauan di depan matanya. Ishida juga setia mendengar setiap cerita Inoue, dan saat ini Ishida mulai mengerti apa sebab perubahan yang terjadi pada temannya itu.

"Tatsuki, ini semua salahku.. Aku yang membuat semua ini menjadi sulit. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tatsuki..?" kata Inoue sendu pada Tatsuki.

"Sabarlah Inoue, ini bukan salahmu. Rukialah yang mengambil jalannya sendiri. Sudahlah, berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti ini." kata Tatsuki menenangkan Inoue yang saat ini berada dalam pelukannya.

**Pohon Trembesi di belakang sekolah yang sering di sebut dengan Pohon Cinta.**** Konon pohon itu memang memiliki sejarah tersendiri.**

Saat ini Rukia tengah berjalan gontai menuju ke bawah pohon itu. Kini pohon tersebut menjadi lebih besar, namun daunnya banyak yang berguguran dan bunganya pun jatuh satu persatu di sekitar Rukia yang kini tengah terisak sendiri tak berdaya.

"Hiks... Hiks... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." kata Rukia dalam isakannya.

Rukia terus saja menitikkan air mata pertanda ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terasa sangat sakit. Beberapa saat kemudian,

**TEEEEEEEETTTT****... (Bel masuk)**

Rukia segera menghapus air matanya dan berjalan menuju ke kelas.

**Kelas 2-3**

"Baiklah anak-anak, 3 hari lagi ujian kenaikan kelas akan berlangsung. Kalian harus belajar dengan baik." kata Mayuri-sensei.

"Yaaaaaaaaahhh.." komentar seluruh penghuni kelas 2-3 kecuali Rukia.

"Rukia, matamu merah dan bengkak sekali. Apa kau habis menangis?" tanya Chizuru yang duduk di depan Rukia saat ini.

"Tidak, aku hanya kurang tidur saja." kata Rukia sewajar mungkin.

"Kau jauh terlihat sakit daripada kurang tidur, Rukia. Sebaiknya aku antar ke UKS, ya?" bisik Chizuru agar Mayuri-sensei tidak mendengarnya.

Hichigo yang sedikit mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya membuang muka tidak peduli.

"Ada yang salah, Michiru?" kata Mayuri-sensei yang mendengar sedikit pembicaraan Rukia dengannya.

"Maaf, Mayuri-sensei. Saya merasa Rukia sedikit tidak enak badan. Bolehkah saya mengantarnya ke UKS?" Kata Chizuru menjelaskan.

"Benarkah itu, Kuchiki? Baiklah kalian boleh pergi." kata Mayuri-sensei setelah melihat muka Rukia yang sedikit pucat dan sangat lesu.

Saat ini Chizuru sudah berdiri dan mengikuti Rukia yang jalan lebih dulu di depannya. Kini mereka berdua menuju ke arah pintu keluar kelas 2-3.

Belum sempat 5 langkah Rukia berjalan. Pandangannya kabur, dan Rukiapun jatuh tersungkur di lantai tak sadarkan diri. Chizuru yang terkejut atas peristiwa yang begitu cepat itu kini tengah panik dan jongkok untuk melihat keadaan Rukia.

"Rukia! Rukia! Kau kenapa?!" teriak Chizuru sangat khawatir.

Kini semua anak telah berdiri dan melihat ke arah Rukia yang jatuh tadi. Ichigo dengan sosok Hichigo segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk menuju ke arah Rukia.

"Rukia?! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?! Mayuri-sensei, saya kan membawa Rukia ke UKS." kata seseorang yang tadi mengambil langkah secepat mungkin saat melihat Rukia mulai terhuyung.

"Iya, Renji. Cepat! Sepertinya Kuchiki memang sakit." kata Mayuri-sensei sedikit khawatir pada Rukia yang kini telah digendong Renji dan mulai membawanya keluar kelas.

Ichigo hanya bisa mematung saat ia keduluan oleh Renji.

"Kuchiki..." kata Inoue dalam hati dengan tatapan sedih mengiringi kepergian Rukia.

"Kenapa ya?"

"Iya, Kuchiki kelihatannya sangat sedih akhir-akhir ini."

"Dia seharusnya kan bahagia baru jadian dengan Hisagi."

"Benarkah? Wah! beruntung sekali."gumam para penghuni kelas 2-3 sedikit gaduh.

"Sudah! Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." teriak Mayuri-sensei yang sadar bahwa kelasnya mulai ramai.

Hichigopun kembali ke tempatnya dan mulai memperhatikan Mayuri-sensei lagi.

**Di UKS Lantai 2**

Renji segera meletakkan Rukia di atas ranjang dan kini berdiri disamping ranjang tersebut.

Unohana-sensei segera mengambil alkohol dan ia tuang sedikit di gumpalan kapas kemudian sedikit mendekatkannya ke hidung Rukia.

"Emmm..." gumam Rukia menyadari bau yang sangat menyengat di hidungnya.

"Kau sadar, Rukia!" teriak Renji penuh rasa khawatir.

"Renji?" kata Rukia yang masih remang-remang melihat sosok Renji di depannya.

"Baiklah, saya tinggal dulu." kata Unohana-sensei yang kini menuju ke ruangan pribadinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Renji sedikit tenang.

"Aku baik-baik saja." kata Rukia tanpa memandang Renji.

"Kau bodoh!" bentak Renji.

"Renji...?" kata Rukia lirih penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan ini, kau bodoh!"

"Apa aku salah menerima orang yang aku cintai?!" kata Rukia dipaksakan dengan nada sangat tegas.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau mencintai Hisagi?! Cih! Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Rukia."

"Apa pedulimu?!! Bukankah kau seharusnya membenciku juga. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu." bentak Rukia pada Renji.

"Kau memang keras kepala, Rukia.. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Kata Renji dengan nada lebih lembut.

"..." Rukia hanya diam.

...

Keheningan yang cukup lama menyelimuti atmosfer di sekitar mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Kau istirahat saja disini. Dan aku harap kau memikirkan apa yang aku katakan barusan." Renjipun pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terdiam dengan sorot mata tanpa semangat hidup.

Perlahan air mata Rukia meleleh juga saat Renji benar-benar telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku yakin! Aku telah mengambil keputusan yang benar, Renji. Aku yakin itu." Kata Rukia yang kini perlahan menghapus air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

**~(u_u)~**

Kini Rukia terlihat menjadi lebih tegar. Bila ia berhadapan dengan Hisagi ia selalu tersenyum karena bayangan Ichigolah yang selalu Rukia pantulkan dari sosok Hisagi. Hisagipun menjadi sangat bahagia karena ia merasa Rukia benar-benar bahagia bersamanya. Namun setiap kali Rukia tersadar, Rukia selalu menangis sendiri di dalam kamarnya, namun itu hanya sebentar. Rukia langsung mengambil buku dan belajar keras hingga ia tertidur. Ia melakukannya setiap hari menjelang hari ujian, untuk menghindari bayang-bayang Ichigo yang terus mengganggunya. Sehingga Rukia menjadi tampak lebih menyedihkan di mata Renji.

**Usai Ujian Kenaikan Kelas.**

"Yeiii... Akhirnya selesai juga!!" kata Michiru sangat senang.

"Hime, aku berharap kita akan sekelas lagi." kata Chizuru yang kini siap memeluk Inoue, namun dicegah oleh tatsuki.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" bentak Tatsuki di hadapan Chizuru.

"Rukia, kau terlihat kecapean, ya?" kata Michiru yang melihat muka Rukia yang sangat lesu, dan kantung mata yang terlihat sedikit hitam.

"Mungkin karena aku belajar terlalu keras, ya?" kata Rukia dengan senyum datar.

"Ruka tidak perlu berlebihan begitu. Nanti kalau sakit gimana?" kata Michiru menasehati.

"Iya.. iya.. ke kantin, yuk?!" ajak Rukia semangat.

"Ayo!" jawab Michiru penuh semangat juga.

Saat Rukia berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kaki, ia merasa kepalanya begitu pusing dan pandangannya sedikit gelap. Perlahan ia duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"Kenapa, Rukia? Kau sakit?" tanya Michiru menyadari sikap Rukia di belakangnya.

"Tidak kok. Hanya sedikit pusing saja." kata Rukia yang kini sedikit memijat kepalanya.

"Mau ku antar ke UKS?"

"Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

"Jangan memaksakan diri ya, Rukia?" kata Chizuru dengan tatapan khawatir.

Rukia hanya mengangguk di sertai senyum datar.

**~(u_u)~**

Liburanpun tiba, Kelas 2-3 akan mengadakan acara kelas untuk mengisi liburan perpisahan kali ini. Rukia memilih untuk tidak mengikiutinya. Ia memilih untuk di rumah saja.

"Ichigo, 2 minggu lagi kita akan bertanding melawan SMA Seireitei, jadi kau jangan lengah. Nanti jam 3 latihan seperti biasa." kata Hitsugya pada sosok Hichigo yang kini menggandeng seorang gadis manis bernama, Kiyone.

"**Ya, aku mengerti. Aku akan dat****ang nanti. Ayo, Manis! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, karena aku harus menghadiri pemotretan hari ini."**

"Ya, dengan senang hati, Kurosaki." kata Kiyone dengan senyum termanisnya.

Mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, Ichigo.." kata Hitsugaya yang kini memandangi punggung Ichigo yang semakin menjauh.

**Tepat ****12 hari liburan berlangsung.**

**Pertandinga****n sepak bola antar siswa SMA.**

**SMA Karakura Vs SMA Seireitei.**

"Halo, Rukia? Kita nonton pertandingan sepak bola hari ini ya? Kau biasa kan?" kata Hisagi dalam telepon.

"Ya, aku tidak ada acara hari ini." kata Rukia semangat.

"Baiklah, aku jemput pukul 9 nanti, ja-ne!"

"Ya."

Tut... tut... tut...

Rukiapun menutup telepon dari Hisagi dan meletakkan Hp di meja kamarnya.

"Aku merindukannya.. Aku harap dia menang nanti." kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap. Aku akan bertemu Ichigo hari ini. Aku harap, dia menjadi Ichigo yang kukenal." kata Rukia yang kini berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

***(n_n)***

Setelah Rukia siap, ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Hinamori yang kini tengah memasak di dapur lantai bawah.

Dengan senyum mengembang, saat ini Rukia tengah mengenakan terusan rok berwarna ungu muda dengan model balon di bawahnya. Rok tersebut berhenti tepat 3cm diatas lututnya. Ia juga mengggunakan cardingan berwarna ungu tua dan ditutup dengan sandal santai berwarna blaster putih-ungu.

"Hinamori, aku mau pergi dulu." kata Rukia pamit pada Hinamori, karena kakaknya tengah berlibur ke luar kota.

"Ya, Rukia-sama. Hati-hati! Tapi, apakah Rukia-sama sudah bilang pada Kuchiki-sama?"

"Iya, tadi aku sudah menelepon Nii-sama."

"Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

"Ya."

***(n_n)***

Saat ini Hisagi telah menunggu Rukia di depan gerbang megah rumahnya.

"Ayo berangkat, Hisagi!" kata Rukia yang kini hanya mampu melihat punggung Hisagi yang sepertinya sudah jenuh menantinya.

"Rukia... kau cantik sekali hari ini!" kata Hisagi yang kagum akan penampilan Rukia.

"Biasa saja. Ayo berangkat! Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya." kata Rukia dengan senyum mengembang. Karena ia sangat merindukan sosok yang sebentar lagi akan ia lihat di atas lapangan.

Hisagipun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Rukia kemudian untuk dirinya sendiri dan perlahan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Rukia.

**Lapangan Sepak Bola****.**

"Aduh! Kita terlambat! Kamu sih! Pelan banget jalannya." runtuk Rukia pada Hisagi yang kini berusaha berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk penonton yang sudah penuh sejak awal mereka tiba.

"Maaf.. maaf.. Aku kan tidak tau kalau pertandingannya sedikit dimajukan." kata Hisagi menyesal.

"Iya.. iya.. Tapi sekarang kita harus mencari tempat duduk dulu." kata Rukia sambil menoleh ke segala arah mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Itu! Disana kosong, Ikuti aku!" kata Hisagi yang kini menggandeng tangan Rukia dan menuntunnya menuju ke tempat yang ia maksudkan.

"Goooooooolllllll....."

"Yeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiii...." Teriak para suporter yang melihat tendangan Ichigo membobol gawang lawan.

Perolehan sekor saat ini menjadi 3-0.

"Kau hebat, Ichigo!" teriak Hitsugaya dengan menepuk keras bahu kanan Ichigo.

"Ya! Kau berhasil mencetak angka untuk ke-3 kalinya, Ichigo! Kau hebat!" teriak Renji tak kalah kerasnya.

"Hahahaha... aku kan memang heb..." kata Ichigo terhenti karena ia tidak sengaja melihat ke arah penonton di sebelah kanan pandangannya. Dan dilihatnya saat ini sosok Rukia dan Hisagi yang tengah bergandengan tangan, berjalan di sela-sela bangku penonton. Dan itu berhasil membekukan pandangannya.

"Hahahaha.." semua anggota tim Ichigo tertawa. Namun Ichigo kembali diam.

**Disisi lain**

"Untung masih ada bangku kosong ya?" kata Hisagi yang kini duduk di samping kanan Rukia.

"Ya, untung saja."

"Sepertinya sekolah kita menang telak."

"Ya, sepertinya begitu!" kata Rukia yang kini kedua matanya hanya tertuju pada sosok Ichigo yang tengah menggiring bola dengan cool style'nya.

**Area lapangan sepak bola****.**

Ichigo saat ini tengah mengggiring bola menuju ke gawang namun pihak musuh menghadangnya dan sedikit menabrakkan tubuhnya pada Ichigo dengan sengaja. Ichigo yang memang sedang badmood pun langsung marah. Didorongnya kedua bahu seseorang itu menjauh dengan kedua tangan Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu?!" teriak Ichigo tak terima.

"Kenapa kau?! Mau berkelahi?!" tantang Kensei dengan senyum mengejek.

"Cih!" kata Ichigo yang kini melayangkan tinjuannya di pipi Kensei yang berada di hadapanya.

Seketika itu juga Kensei membalas memukul perut Ichigo namun sayang gagal.

Ichigo kembali menyerangnya namun sekarang di bagian perut. Kensei jatuh tersungkur namun segera menjegal kaki kanan Ichigo. Ichigo terjatuh dan langsung saja, Kensei melompat di atas Ichigo dan segera memukul pipi Ichigo berulangkali hingga darah segar keluar dari ujung bibirnya yang sedikit robek dan memar.

Ichigo segera mendorong lelaki itu, tangannya mengepal erat dan meninju perut bagian atas sehingga Kensei jatuh tak berdaya di atas rerumputan dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Rasakan itu, Banci! Cih!" kata Ichigo geram yang kini mengelap sedikit darah di ujung bibirnya.

Anggota tim lawan yang lain merasa tak terima dengan perlakuan Ichigo. Mereka semakin mendekat pada Ichigo dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat.

"Apa kalian?! Mau menyerangku! Maju Brengsek!" maki Ichigo yang kini telah geram dan mengambil posisi kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

"Hentikan, Kurosaki!!!" teriak Ishida yang kini menahan tubuh Ichigo dan memundurkannya perlahan.

"Lepaskan!!!" teriak Ichigo meronta.

"Hei! Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini. Sepertinya penonton mulai ricuh!" teriak Renji berusaha menyaingi suara para penonton yang mulai geram.

Tak terhindarkan lagi 2 kubu pendukung SMA Karakura dan SMA Seireitei turun ke lapangan dan mulai beradu kekuatan, mereka saling cekcok mendukung masing-masing tim pujaannya. Sedangkan Ichigo segera dibawa menjauh dari lapangan oleh semua anggota tim lain.

"Ada apa ini?" kata Rukia bingung , melihat kejadian tersebut begitu cepat terjadi dan dilihatnya saat ini Ichigo tengah di bawa menuju ke luar lapangan oleh teman-temannya. Rukia yang khawatirpun segera berdiri dan mulai berlari menuju ke bawah.

"Hei, Rukia! Disana bahaya!!" teriak Hisagi panik karena Rukia menuju ke arah kerusuhan terjadi.

Rukia tidak mempedulikan teriakan Hisagi. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya Ichigo. Dan Rukia ingin melihat keadaannya.

Hisagi hanya bisa mengejar Rukia dari belakang, namaun Hisagi kalah cepat dengan Rukia, kerena ia terhalang oleh pengunjung lainnya.

"Ichigo.. Ichigo.." kata Rukia lirih dalam hati yang kini sekuat tenaga mengejar Ichigo yang mulai menghilang diantara ratusan orang yang tengah risuh.

Berkali-kali Rukia terdorong oleh orang-orang yang tengah berkelahi di sana-sini, namun Rukia terus melanjutan perjalannannya untuk menemui Ichigo.

Duak

Batu yang melayang berhasil mengenai kepala Rukia. Kini Rukia hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah. Pandangan Rukia agak kabur namun Rukia terus berlari menembus kerumunan orang.

"Aduh... sakit!" gumam Rukia di setiap langkahnya.

**Sampainya diparkiran.**

Saat ini dilihatnya mobil Ferrari Sado tengah bersiap meninggalkan tempat. Rukiapun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Perlahan mobil tersebut keluar dari parkiran. Setitik air mulai turun membasahi bumi. Namun dengan cepat berubah menjadi tetesan hujan yang lumayan deras.

"Kemana perginya, Rukia? Aku harus cepat menemukannya? Cuaca menjadi buruk lagi." kata Hisagi yang kini terus menerobos kerumunan orang yang semakin menjadi saja.

"Cepat jalan, Sado!" kata Ishida yang saat ini duduk disamping Sado yang menyupir. Mereka berusaha mengamankan Ichigo dari masa.

Mobil Sadopun melaju menembus hujan. Saat ini Ichigo tengah di tenangkan di bangku belakang yang diapit oleh Renji dan Hitsugaya.

Disisi lain Rukia masih mengejar Ichigo di belakang mobil, ia menembus hujan berharap Ichigo melihatnya dan berhenti sejanak untuk menemuinya. Rukia terus berlari sekuat tenaga dan tetap memegangi kapala sebelah kanannya yang terluka.

**Di dalam Mobil**

"Apa yana kau lakukan, Ichigo? Kau membuat semuanya kacau!" kata Hitsugaya geram.

"Sudahlah. Kita sudah menang kan? Jangan bertengkar."

Ichigo hanya diam dan membuang matanya menuju keluar jendela. Dan saat ia melihat kearah kaca spion. Ia melihat Rukia dengan memegang sebelah kepalanya tengah berlari mengejar mobil yang ia tumpangi saat ini. Seketika itu juga mata Ichigo melebar dan menolehkan pandangannya di belakang mobil.

**Di sisi lain.**

"Hah... hah... Ichigo.." kata Rukia yang kini semakin melambat mengejar mobil di depan matanya.

Hisagi saat ini telah berada lumayan dekat di belakang Rukia.

"Rukia... ternyata kau..." kata Hisagi lirih.

Dilihatnya saat ini Rukia terhenti dan Hisagipun semakin mendekat pada Rukia. Terdengar isakan di telinga Hisagi saat semakin mendekat pada Rukia.

Dengan cepat Hisagi mengambil posisi di depan Rukia dan segera memeluknya. Rukia menengis di dalam pelukan Hisagi kemudian merosot perlahan. Menyadari hal itu Hisagi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Rukia.. kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini demi dia?" kata Hisagi lirih pada Rukia yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

**Di ****dalam mobil Sado. **

Saat Ichigo melihat kearah Rukia. Ia sudah hampir berteriak untuk menghentikan mobil tapi begitu ia melihat Hisagi mendekat dan memeluk Rukia, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dan membuang muka begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lihat di belakang, Ichigo?" kata Renji yang kini melihat ke arah belakang dan Renji tidak melihat apapun disana karena Rukia telah di gendong oleh Hisagi ke tempat teduh.

"Sesuatu yang tidak berguna." kata Ichigo ketus.

Renji hanya mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan memilih diam berhubung ia tau bahwa Ichigo sedang badmood.

"Untuk apa aku menghawatirkannya, bukankah dia sudah bersamanya. Dasar kau bodoh Ichigo!" kata Ichigo dalam hati yang kini hanya diam dengan tatapan mata yang sangat dingin dan geram.

Sedangkan Hisagi kini mendudukkan Rukia di dalam mobilnya dan segera membawa Rukia ke Rumah Sakit terdekat untuk mengobati luka di kepalanya.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Rukia?" kata Hisagi pada Rukia yang masih memejamkan mata.

"SIAL!!" teriak Hisagi memukul setir dengan sangat geram karena Rukia yang tetap diam atas pertanyaan Hisagi.

"Sebegitu berartinya Ichigo bagimu, Rukia?! Cih! Karena dia, Rukia jadi terluka seperti ini. " kata Hisagi geram yang saat ini menyentuh perlahan pipi Rukia dengan tatapan yang semakin sendu.

"Berani-beraninya kau, Ichigo!!"

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Trimz Banged Ama Semua Yang Udah Ngereview Karya Aku Yang Enggak Sempurna Ini...**

**Review Masih Ditunggu Nih...**

**Jadi Diharapkan Kedatangannya Bagi Para Readers**

**Yang Baik Hati

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita..**

***(u_u)*

* * *

  
**

**R P**

E L

**V E**

I A

**E S**

W E


	12. Fight

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki/HisaRuki

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nger'viu Ruki

* * *

**

**Aya-na Byakkun_ **Dia emang bego! Gak bisa ngerebut Jenk Rukia dari Hisagi… bisanya marah doang!!

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki_ **Meskipun calm, tapi wajahnya serem juga… Ichigo emang emosian secara di panas-panasin terus ama Hisagi. Biasa lah cowo' kalo cemburu gak bakal nangis kayak cewe'.. paling-paling ya marah-marah gaje.

**Sagara Ryuuki_ **Yap! Yop! Makasih masukannya, udah mulai Ruki ubah kug.. makasih ya, dah r'viu.. Bentar agi juga sadar kug.. di tunggu aja yah, Kika-san..

**Zheone Quin_ **Sorry dah, Cien.. udah penuh tuh halaman.. Entar kepanjangan lagi, kalo Ruki terusin ajah.. Ruki pengen Ichigo berantem demi memperebutkan Rukia.. Ruki pengeeennn benget!!!

**RukiaHinata_ **He'eh! Ichi emang gila, bego juga, tapi tetep idolaku.. Ichigo kan dah terbakar api cemburu ma Hisagi, jadi dia gak peduli deh ma Jenk Rukia… Aduh, mak! Kenapa jadi gini??

**Kuroi no Yuki_ **Iya nih… Ruki autor kejam.. Masa Rukia ma Ichigo di buat menderita teyus.. Kapan bahagianya coba? Bentar agi, mungkin juga kesampaian.. Tapi entahlah, lihat aje entar, Neng!!

**Aizawa Ayumu_ **He'eh! Hisagi emang nyebelin. Rukia juga kasihan.. Renji emang selalu baik ma Rukia, buktinya dia ngerelain semuanya.. *oh, Renji ku sayang! You're My hero!!* Ruki gak bakal ngebiarin Ichi cium cewe laen lah!! Tapi gak tau uga kalo pas Ichi jalan ma cewe-cewe itu ciuman tanpa sepengetahuan si autor sendiri.. hahahaha..

**Julie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBby_ **Trim'z dah r'viu fic gaje Ruki.. Makasih kalo di fav ma Julie-san.. Ruki seneng banget!! Arigatou again..

**Dr. Otaku_ **Bwahahaha… Masih ada Ichi ma Ruki kan? Tapi emang dasarnya sekarang si Rukia ma Hisagi ajah.. Emang seru bagian mananya? Trim'z Otaku-san dah R'viu.. O ya, Fic IchiRuki kamu mana??

**Haru N Byakkun**_ Hisagi emang keren, tapi Ruki lebih sayang ma Kurosaki ajah! He'eh! Rukia kasihan banget. Trim'z dah r'viu, Cien..

**Kuroneko Hime-un_ **gomen, kebawa Fic Ruki yang judulnya The Days After die… Kalo yang chap-chap depan emang sedikit gaje kali ya, coz nih fic yang pertama Ruki buat, jadi awalnya agak acak-acakan. Ruki bakal berusaha memperbaiki kug.. Trim'z dah nyempetin r'viu *(n_n)*

**Edogawa Luffi_ **Ruki juga harap begitu, Ruki pengen cepet jadiin Ichigo ma Rukia, tapi kapan?? Bentar agi juga ketahuan, jadinya IchiRuki ato HisaRuki. Trim'z r'viu'na

**Mii Saginomiya_ **Trim'z ya, Mii.. Emang bagian mananya yang keren, neng?? Ni dah Update! Enjoy yah!!

**Aine Higurasi**_ Tenanglah, Ai.. tenang.. Emang tuh autor nyebelin! Lho? Autornya kan gue?! Ya udah lah hepy b'day.. *(n_n)*

**Ichirukiluna Gituloh_ **Dasar Luna jahat!! Masa suka yang menderita kayak gene.. Dasar!! Eh, mana hadiahnya? Aku kan udah kasih jawaban sempurna buat kamuh!! Mana?! Mana?! *bawa celurit*

**Futai uta yuri mikazuki_ **Makasih dah R'viu ya.. Emang ceritanya sedih. Tapi entah kenapa malah banyak yang demen tuh! Hehehe.. moga cepet bahagia ajah dah ni Fic!!

**KuroHiroAmano_ **Iya, Cintaku.. ni dah update!

**Armalita Nanda R._ **Yap nih! Dah Update, neng!! Emang semua harus kebagian menderita. Supaya adil geto!! Enjoy this chap.

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki_ **Makasih dah r'viu Fiki-nee.. emang sedih ya? Ruki dah semangat kug! Malah over semangat pek sakit pun Ruki belain Update! Tapi sekarang lagi UTS en Laptopnya di bawa Ayah. Jadi agak serawutan nih! Telat-telat ajah.. Pipy jadi sebel ndiri.

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik Chap. 1****1

* * *

**

Ichigo sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Rukia yang terus mengejarnya. Bahkan luka di kepalanya sama sekali tak membuat Rukia berhenti untuk mengejar Ichigo. Namun Rukia pingsan di pelukan Hisagi sehingga Ichigo semakin membenci kedua orang itu, khususnya Hisagi. Sepertinya Hisagi marah. Karena ia mengganggap Ichigo adalah penyebab Rukia terluka.

* * *

**~KISAH YANG SEMPURNA~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 12

* * *

**

"Sebegitu berartinya Ichigo bagimu, Rukia?! Cih! Karena dia, Rukia jadi terluka seperti ini. " kata Hisagi geram yang saat ini menyentuh perlahan pipi Rukia dengan tatapan yang semakin sendu.

"Berani-beraninya kau, Ichigo!!" lanjut Hisagi dengan kemarahan yang memuncak.

**Di dalam**** mobil Sado.**

"Dasar! Kau memang sulit di atur, Kurosaki. Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit dulu untuk mengobati lukamu itu." kata Ishida pada Ichigo dan teman lainnya.

"Aku setuju! Lihatlah, mukanya sekarang! Babak belur seperti itu." kata Renji menambahkan.

"..." Ichigo hanya diam saja. Tidak menunjukkan reaksi atas perkataan teman-temanya barusan.

"Aku anggap itu jawaban 'Ya'. Cepat Sado, kita menuju ke Karakura Hospital." kata Ishida menyimpulkan sendiri.

Mobil Sado pun kini berbelok arah dan melaju kencang menuju Karakura Hospital.

***(n_n)***

Mobil Hisagi saat ini telah sampai di depan Rumah sakit. Hisagi memarkir mobilnya dengan sangat terburu-buru dan serawutan, hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dengan cepat Hisagi menggendong Rukia menuju ke pintu masuk RS.

"Cepat! Cepat! Bawa tandu dorong kemari!" kata salah satu suster yang melihat Hisagi tengah susah payah menggendong Rukia yang terluka.

Dengan cepat Hisagi meletakkan Rukia di atas kasur berjalan itu. Kemudian dengan sangat terburu-buru Hisagi dan beberapa suster mendorong tandu itu menuju ke ruang UGD.

"Rukia..." kata Hisagi yang terus mengiringi perjalanan Rukia menuju ke UGD.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat seorang suster tidak memperbolehkannya ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Anda menunggu di luar saja, biar kami yang menanganinya." kata salah satu suster pada Hisagi.

Saat ini Hisagi hanya bisa mondar mandir di depan pintu. Ia tidak sabar menunggu kabar dari keadaan Rukia.

**Beberapa saat kemudian****.**

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan salah satu dokter keluar dari dalam.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaaan Rukia?" tanya Hisagi panik.

"Apa Anda keluarganya?" tanya Dokter itu balik sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hisagi.

"Saya.. Saya kekasihnya, Dokter. Apa Rukia baik-baik saja?" kata Hisagi sedikit bingung.

"Tenang saja. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah, tapi harus di rawat selama 2 hari di sini." jelas Dokter tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Dokter." kata Hisagi sedikit lega.

"Dan segera beri tahu keluarganya saat ini.. Lalu Nona Kuchiki akan kami pindahkan di kamar rawat untuk 2 hari ke depan." lanjut Dokter menjelaskan.

"Tolong di kamar pribadi saja, Dokter." kata Hisagi pada Dokter di depannya.

"Baiklah, Nona Kuchiki akan di tempatkan di kamar VIP nomor 2 letakya di lantai satu sebelah kantor kepala dokter. Anda bisa mengurusi administrasinya untuk sementara di depan."

"Baik, Dokter."

Hisagi pun berjalan menuju bagian administrasi. Setelah selesai mengurusinya. Ia menuju ke kamar VIP nomor 2 dengan petunjuk dari Dokter tadi.

Di lain pihak saat ini Ichigo tengah di bawa ke dalam RS dengan susah payah, karena Ichigo meronta-rota meminta untuk dipulangkan.

"Lepas!!! Aku tidak mau di bawa kesini!!" kata Ichigo dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Kau bodoh ya?! Lukamu itu jelek sekali, Ichigo." teriak Renji tak sabar.

"LEPAS!!!" teriak Ichigo lebih keras.

"Hei.. hei.. Apa-apaan ini, Ichigo?" kata Isshin yang kini menghampiri keributan kecil yang di sebabkan oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Aku ingin pulang!! SEKARANG!!" kata Ichigo geram.

"Sudahlah, anakku. Biar ayah yang mengobatimu." kata Isshin membujuk anaknya yang sebenarnya ia pun tahu kalau itu sia-sia.

"Tidak sudi!!" kata Ichigo membuang muka.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Isshin langsung menggeret Ichigo dan di bantu beberapa perawat laki-laki lainnya menuju ke ruangan Isshin untuk ia tangani sendiri karena ia tau bahwa anaknya akan mengganas nanti. Sedangkan teman-teman Ichigo yang lainnya di persilahkan pulang oleh Isshin.

"Lepaskan, Bodoh!!!" maki Ichigo pada semua orang yang kini memegangi tangannya.

"DIAM!!!" bentak Isshin.

Ichigo pun langsung tenang dan segera merapikan bajunya yang tadi sempat berantakkan oleh ulahnya sendiri.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." kata Ichigo yang kini telah dilepaskan oleh perawat yang sempat mendorongnya tadi.

"Baiklah Ichigo, mari ke ruanganku." kata Isshin mengambil langkah mendahului Ichigo seolah dia yakin Ichigo akan mengikutinya.

Saat ini Ichigo berjalan mengikuti ayahnya yang berada di depan.

Saat ia hampir sampai di ruangan ayahnya. Seseorang berhasil menyita perhatian kedua matanya. Dilihatnya saat ini punggung seseorang yang sangat ia benci tengah berjalan gontai menuju arah yang sama dengannya, namun ia berbelok memasuki kamar yang berada tepat di samping ruangan Isshin.

"Kenapa dia berada di sini. Kuso!" maki Ichigo dengan sorot mata tajam.

Ichigo pun hanya mengalingkan pandangannya dan terus berjalan hingga memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya.

***(n_n)***

"Kenapa kau bisa babak belur seperti ini, Anakku?" tanya Isshin yang kini mengobati pipi Ichigo yang membiru.

"Bukan urusanmu." kata Ichigo datar namun sedikit di tekan.

"Terserahlah. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa menjaga keselamatanu sendiri. Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri masalah anak muda yang rumit." jelas Isshin pada anaknya.

"Cih!" komentar Ichigo pada kata-kata Isshin.

**Di kamar rawat inap Rukia.**

Saat ini Rukia tengah tertidur dengan wajah yang begitu sendu. Sepertinya ia sedang menahan sakit yang hanya ia rasakan sendiri. Hisagi hanya bisa melihatnya dengan mata yang menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihan.

Terpantul di sepasang mata Hisagi, saat ini kepala Rukia tengah terbalut perban yang mengeliligi dahinya hingga ke belakang. Di pergelangan tangan kirinya juga tertanjcap jarum infus. Rukia terliat begitu menyakitkan di mata Hisagi yang begitu mencintainya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini demi dia, Rukia?" tanya Hisagi pada Rukia yang tengah tertidur.

"..."

"Teme!! Semua ini salahnya. Karena Ichigo, Rukia selalu terluka." kata Hisagi geram saat mengingat sebab Rukia menjadi seperti ini.

***(u_u)***

Hari menjadi kian sore. Hisagi pun beregegas untuk pulang dan akan menuju ke rumah Rukia untuk memberitahukan keadaan Rukia saat ini. Hisagi memutuskan untuk kembali besok pagi-pagi sekali karena dia harus menjaga adiknya yang sendirian di rumah.

"Rukia, aku pulang dulu ya? Besok jam 7 pagi aku akan secepatnya kemari untuk menemanimu. Sampai jumpa." kata Hisagi yang di tutup dengan kecupan lembut di kening Rukia.

Sedangkan Ichigo saat ini sedang menuju ke pintu keluar ruangan Isshin untuk beranjak pulang. Namun saat ia sampai di pertengahan pintu. Dilihatnya saat ini Hisagi telah keluar dari kamar di sebelahnya dan menuju ke lobi depan.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih yang dia jenguk?... Cih! Buat apa aku mengurusi orang tak berguna seperti dia." kata Ichigo yang heran dengan rasa penasarannya itu.

Kemudian Ichido melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti. Namun saat ia sampai di depan kamar itu, entah apa yang membuat hatinya untuk ingin mendekat dan memasuki kamar itu sekarang juga.

"Kenapa aku ingin sekali tau, ya?" kata Ichigo yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar VIP nomor 2.

Perlahan tapi pasti Ichigo membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk dengan sangat hati-hati. Begitu ia melihat siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Sepasang mata musim gugur Ichigo melebar, karena ia melihat Rukia tengah tertidur dengan raut wajah yang terlihat menahan sakit.

Perlahan Ichigo mendekat pada ranjang Rukia dengan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Rukia. Dia belai lembut rambut Rukia.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

"..."

"Cih! Pasti ini perbuatan si bodoh itu. Sial! Dia tidak bisa menjaga Rukia dengan baik. Awas saja nanti! Berani-beraninya dia membiarkan Rukia sampai terluka seperti ini!" geram Ichigo dengan suara lirih namun penekanan yang terkesan jengkel.

Diambilnya salah satu bagian sofa berwarna merah di pojok ruangan mendekat pada ranjang Rukia, kemudian ia duduk tenang sambil mengamati air muka Rukia di depan matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Rukia.. Aku rindu saat kita bisa bersama seperti dulu.." kata Ichigo dengan nada sedih.

"Maafkan aku bila aku selalu membuatmu sedih dan terluka." lanjut Ichigo pada Rukia.

Keheningan yang cukup lama menyertai ruang waktu di sekitar kedua insan tersebut.

Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat pada Rukia, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya menuju ke arah wajah Rukia yang nampak begitu lelah. Ichigo bisa merasakan tubuh Rukia yang panas dengan semakin mendekat padanya. Ichigo tak bisa berhenti, ia semakin dekat dengan Rukia dan semakin memejamkan matanya. Dan jarak mereka berakhir saat Ichigo mencium lembut bibir Rukia yang pucat. Nafas Rukia terasa sangat hangat bahkan panas menurut Ichigo, karena saat ini Rukia sedikit demam.

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo sedikit membuka matanya, dilihatnya saat ini di depan matanya. Rukia sama sekali tak memberi ekspresi meskipun Ichigo mencium bibirnya. Padahal Ichigo menanti wajah merah Rukia yang mampu membuat senyum kekal di hatinya. Kemudian Ichigo mulai menjauh dari Rukia.

"Kenapa aku terkesan menyerangnya saat tidur ya? Dasar bodoh!" kata Ichigo lirih yang kini wajahnya telah memerah sempurna karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Aku akan menjagamu malam ini, Rukia." kata Ichigo dengan senyum manisnya kemudian duduk kembali di sofa tersebut. Sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan hangat Rukia, Ichigo tertidur dengan kepala berada di sebagian kecil ranjang Rukia dalam keadaan setengah duduk pastinya.

Kini keduanya telah tertidur pulas dengan senyum yang terukir begitu saja di tengah-tengah lelapnya tidur mereka.

"Ichigo.." gumam Rukia dalam tidurnya, ia tersenyum dalam mimpinya begitu pula dengan Ichigo.

**Dilain pihak**

"Kemana perginya anak itu?" kata Isshin yang baru saja menyadari bahwa anaknya telah menghilang.

Isshin segera menuju keluar ruangan dan menanyai salah satu suster yang bertugas.

"Apa kau melihat anakku? Rambutnya berwarna orange dan tinggi." jelas Isshin kepada suster di depannya.

"Sebentar, Pak. Sepertinya tadi saya melihatnya masuk ke kamar itu." kata suster tersebut sambil menunjuk kamar VIP nomor 2.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di kamar pasien?" tanya Isshin dalam hati.

"Ada yang salah, Pak?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Baik, Pak. Saya permisi dulu." kata suster tersebut kemudian pergi meninggalkan dokter berambut hitam itu dengan wajah yang penuh dengan tanda tanya saat ini.

Dengan ragu Isshin mulai membuka pintu kamar VIP itu. Dan saat ia berhasil masuk, dilihanya kini Ichigo tengah tertidur pulas dengan seorang gadis yang Isshin kenal.

"Ternyata kau ingin bersamanya, Anakku." kata Isshin dengan senyum kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**Pukul 6.30 pagi**

"Emmm.... Nyenyaknya tidurku." kata Ichigo yang kini telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kemudian kedua matanya beralih menatap sosok gadis yang tengah tertidur di depannya.

"Ohayou, Rukia. Sepertinya kau belum bangun ya?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang masih tertidur.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku kan mandi dulu. Nanti aku kesini lagi." kata Ichigo yang kini beranjak pergi meninggalkan Rukia namun sebelumnya ia berhasil mencium kening Rukia dengan penuh semangat.

**Pukul 7 pagi**

Hisagi saat ini telah sampai di depan kamar Rukia dengan membawa seikat Lily berwarna Violet yang Hisagi tahu bahwa itu adalah bunga kesukaan Rukia. Setelah ia masuk ke dalam, di letakkanya seikat bunga tersebut di dalam vas bening berukuran sedang di meja samping ranjang Rukia.

"Selamat pagi, Rukia." sapa Hisagi lembut yang kini menggenggam singkat tangan Rukia kemudian duduk di sofa tempat Ichigo duduk tadi.

"Kenapa sofa ini bisa berada di sini? Apa ada seseorang yang menemani Rukia tadi?" Hisagi hanya bertanya-tanya pada diriya sendiri.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian seseorang masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Hisagi yang sadar akan kedatanganya kini menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok lelaki yang sepertinya baru kali ini ia melihatnya.

Lelaki itu dengan santai mendekat kearah Hisagi. Hisagi pun langsung berdiri dan mengambil posisi menghadap padanya.

"Siapa Kau?" tanya Hisagi kurang bersahabat.

"..." Seseorang itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi dan ia hanya melihat ke arah Rukia yang masih tertidur.

"Aku tanya siapa kau? Kenapa kau masuk begitu saja kemari?" kata Hisagi sedikit jengkel.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Tidak seharusnya pemuda sepertimu berada di sini." kata Lelaki itu datar.

Hisagi hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya pertanda ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan lelaki di depannya.

"Aku kekasihnya.." kata Hisagi bangga.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk adikku." jawab Byakuya dingin dan berjalan mendekat pada ranjang Rukia untuk melihat lebih dekat keadaan adiknya.

"Adik? Jadi kau kakaknya?" tanya Hisagi tanpa dosa.

Sedangkan Byakuya hanya diam tidak menghiraukan perkataan Hisagi. Hisagi yang merasa dicuekin pun memilih duduk di sofa yang berada di pojok ruangan. Byakuya menatap adiknya dengan wajah yang tetap tanpa ekspresi namun di dalam hatinya ia mengutuk keras Hisagi yang gagal menjaga adiknya."

"Kau kekasihnya?" tanya Byakuya datar tanpa melihat ke arah Hisagi.

"Ya. Memang ada apa?" jawab Hisagi heran.

"Kau tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Kau tidak pantas untuknya!"

"Aku mencintainya dan aku merasa pantas untuk bersama dengan Rukia." bela Hisagi yang tidak terima atas pernyataan Byakuya.

Byakuya hanya diam dan kini berbalik badan dan menatap Hisagi. Hisagi yang ditatap sedingin itu menjadi takut sendiri. Mereka saling diam dan keheningan itu di pecah oleh suara seseorang yang masuk tiba-tiba begitu saja.

"Rukia, aku datang.." kata Ichigo semangat dan kini ia merasakan aura saling membunuh di dalam ruangan tersebut. Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo.

"Byakuya?" kata Ichigo terkejut atas apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya.

Terakhir kali ia melihat Byakuya saat ia berumur 5 tahun, namun sekarang Byakuya masih nampak begitu tampan dengan karisma dinginnya yang tak berubah sama sekali.

"Kau, Kurosaki." kata Byakuya yang cukup mengingat rambut aneh Ichigo.

"Selamat pagi, Byakuya. Aku kesini untuk menjenguk adikmu." kata Ichigo yang kini mendekat ke arah Byakuya sambil membawa sarapan pagi untuk Rukia yang baru saja ia ambil dari suster yang berpas-pasan dengannya di jalan.

"Sepertinya belum bangun." kata Ichigo yang melihat mata Rukia masih terpejam.

"Cih!" kata Hisagi membuang muka pada Ichigo yang baru saja datang.

Dilihatnya saat ini Hisagi tengah membuang muka kepada Ichigo, dan Byakuya sedikit mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo. Kalian jaga adikku baik-baik." kata Byakuya singkat kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tenang.

Ichigo yang merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan Hisagi memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Sedangkan Hisagi hanya menatap tajam ke arah punggung Ichigo yang berangsur menghilang di balik pintu.

"Si bodoh itu.. takkan kubiarkan ia mendekat pada Rukia. Cih!" kata Hisagi geram yang kini menuju keluar juga untuk membeli sarapan untuknya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Rukia mulai membuka kedua matanya dan pandangannya sedikit buram sesaat.

"Ichigo?" desis Rukia yang mampu ia dengar sendiri.

Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri, namun tak terlihat siapapun di sana-sini.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja?" kata Rukia heran dengan apa yang dia rasakan.

Rukia diam sejenak. Ia mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi dengannya hingga ia harus terbaring lemah disini.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ichigo? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" kata Rukia yang kini mengingat kejadian perkelahian kemarin.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan sosok Hisagi muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hisagi?" kata Rukia melihat Hisagi memasuki kamar inapnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Rukia?" tanya Hisagi pada Rukia dengan nada lembut.

"Ya."

"Makanlah sekarang agar kau cepat sembuh. Bukannya 2 hari lagi kita sudah masuk sekolah."

"Ya. Kau benar." kata Rukia lesu karena ia harus menjalani hari-harinya dengan melihat Ichigo dengan gadis lain.

Hingga 2 hari ke depan Ichigo selalu menjaga Rukia saat Hisagi tidak ada dan itu sama sekali tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia sendiri. Sedangkan Hisagi selalu menjaga Rukia di pagi hingga sore hari.

***(n_n)***

**2 hari telah berlalu. ****Dan tahun ajaran baru pun tiba.**

Ichigo mendapat kelas yang sama dengan Hisagi, Renji dan Hitsugaya. Sedangkan Rukia tetap bersama Inoue dan Tatsuki. Ishida dan Sado juga sekelas dengan Rukia. Rukia menjadi sedikit lega karena ia tidak lagi sekelas dengan Ichigo yang hanya membuat hatinya sedih.

"Ternyata kita sekelas ya, Kuchiki." kata Inoue pada Rukia.

"Iya." jawab Rukia dengan senyum.

"Kuchiki, aku ingin kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Perkenalkan aku Inoue Orihime, senang bisa bertemu dengamu." kata Inoue yang kini mengulurkan sebelah tangannya di depan Rukia yang duduk di sampingnya.

Rukia tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Inoue.

"Ya. Aku juga senang bisa menjadi temanmu." jawab Rukia ceria.

**Di kelas Ichigo.**

Hichigo saat ini hanya duduk santai di meja barunya. Tiba-tiba Hisagi yang baru datang menuju ke arahnya dan meremas kerah baju Hichigo.

"Kau!! Aku ingin memberi pelajaran padamu!" geram Hisagi tiba-tiba. Semua penghuni kelas pun heran terhadap sikap Hisagi yang marah tanpa sebab itu.

**"****Apa yang kau inginkan?"** tanya Hichigo santai.

"Ikut denganku sekarang juga!!" Hisagi mencengkeram lebih erat kerah Hichigo kemudian menariknya keluar kelas.

**Di halaman belakang Karakura High School****.**

Seketika itu juga rambut Hichigo berubah menjadi orange dan menatap Hisagi dengan tatapan membunuh yang sebelumnya hanya datar saja.

"LEPAS!! Brengsek!!" kata Ichigo geram menampik tangan Hisagi yang menyentuh kerahnya tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali.

"Ada yang harus menyadarkanmu, dan aku lah yang akan memberi pelajaran itu!!" kata Hisagi tak kalah seram.

"Cih! Kebetulan sekali aku ingin sekali menghajar wajahmu itu."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ichigo menghajar muka Hisagi, hingga Hisagi meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan keras Ichigo yang mengenai rahang kanananya. Dengan cepat Hisagi meninjukan tangannya ke perut Ichigo namun dengan mudah Ichigo menangkapnya. Namun sayang kaki Hisagi bebas, sehingga ia berhasil menendang perut Ichigo, Ichigo pun jatuh dan lengannya bergesekan dengan tanah menimbulkan memar sedikit.

"Cih!! Kau mamang tidak becus!" teriak Ichigo yang kini berhasil meninju dagu Hisagi.

"Kau lah yang tidak becus, Sial!" kata Hisagi berusaha berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu, Brengsek!! Kau telah membiarkan Rukia terluka. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!!" kata Ichigo geram yang kini mengambil kuda-kuda siap menyerang Hisagi.

"Cih! Kau bodoh! Rukia terluka adalah sebabmu sepenuhnya, Tidak tahu diri!!" bentak Hisagi yang kini berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang sedikit sakit.

Ichigo hanya sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda ia tidak mengerti maksud Hisagi.

"Apa maksudmu?!!" tanya Ichigo dingin.

"Rukia terluka karenamu. Kau! Kaulah penyebabanya!" kata Hisagi sedikit berteriak.

"Kaulah yang tidak bisa menjaganya! Kau memang tidak berguna!!" teriak Ichigo sambil melayangkan tinjuan mautnya ke arah muka Hisagi.

Hisagi menangkap sekuat tenaga kepalan tangan itu.

"Karena dia mengejarmu. Dia terluka karena dia mengejarmu!!" kata Hisagi pada Ichigo.

Seketika itu juga Ichigo melebarkan kedua matanya karena terkejut atas apa yang diucapkan Hisagi barusan. Ia mengingat diamana saat Rukia mengejarnya di belakang mobil 2 hari lalu. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Rukia terluka saat itu, namun Ichigo yakin benar bahwa saat itu Rukia berlari dengan memegangi sebelah kepalanya.

Ichigo diam dan Hisagi menyeringai.

"Sekarang apa kau bisa menyangkalnya, Ichigo?.. Cih! Kaulah yang tidak berguna!!" kata Hisagi geram kemudian meninju Ichigo dengan sepenuh tenaga hingga ia jatuh tersengkur di tanah dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Aku..? aku yang telah membuat Rukia terluka..?" kata Ichigo dalam hati masih dengan diam tanpa kata.

Hisagi mencengkeram kerah baju Ichigo yang telah lusuh dan mengankatnya.

Ichigo tidak berekasi sama sekali. Hisagi pun tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Dengan emosi yang memuncak Hisagi meninju berulang kali pipi Ichigo. Dan Ichigo hanya diam menahan sakit. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya ada bayang-bayang Rukia yang selalu terluka karenanya. Ichigo menjadi tidak bisa berfikir apapun saat ini.

"Kau menyedihkan, Ichigo!!" kata Hisagi yang terus menghajar Ichigo dengan sangat mudah.

**Di**** pihak lain.**

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti itu, Kuchiki?" tanya Inoue yang kini melihat balutan perban di kepala Rukia.

"Aku terlempar batu saat menonton pertandingan sepak bola dengan Hisagi 3 hari lalu." kata Rukia dengan senyum sewajarnya.

"Wah... kau dan Hisagi semakin mesra saja." kata Tatsuki mengejek.

"Biasa saja kok." kata Rukia datar.

**"****Kuchiki... Kuchiki..."** teriak Kiyone yang kini berlarian menuju ke kelas Rukia.

"Kuchiki, cepat ikut aku!!" kata Kiyone tegas dan saat ini menarik sebelah tangan Rukia.

"Apa-apaan ini?" kata Tatsuki merasa terganggu.

"Cepat ikut denganku, Kuchiki?" paksa Kiyone sekali lagi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Inoue ikut-ikutan.

"Hisagi dan Ichigo..." kata Kiyone menjelaskan namun terputus oleh teriakan Rukia.

"Ichigo?! Ada apa dengan Ichigo?!" tanya Rukia gelagapan.

"Ichigo dan pacarmu Hisagi sekarang berkelahi di belakang sekolah." jelas Kiyone dengan tampang panik.

"Apa?!" kata Tatsuki dan Inoue bebarengan.

Rukia tidak berpendapat sama sekali, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas begitu saja dan menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Apa yang dipikirkan mereka? Dasar bodoh!!" kata Rukia yang kini berlari sekuat tenaga untuk segera sampai di sana.

**Di halaman belakang sekolah.**

Saat ini keadaan Ichigo sungguh sangat memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya bersandar di permukaan pohon tersohor di sekolahnya itu dengan memar di seluruh wajahnya.

"Ternyata hanya sampai disini kemampuanmu, Ichigo." kata Hisagi mengentengkan.

Sedangkan Ichigo hanya diam dan mengelap perlahan darah yang menetes dari bibirnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Hisagi mendekat dan mulai meninju perut Ichigo. Dan Ichigo hanya memasang wajah menahan sakit tanpa perlawanan yang berarti.

"Dan ini untukmu yang telah menyakti Rukia." kata Hisagi yang kini mengambil ancag-ancang untuk melayangkn tinjuan terakhirnya dengan target tetap perut Ichigo.

Saat Hisagi mulai mengarahkan tinjuannya, tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang kini berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Dengan cepat seseorang itu menuju kearah Ichigo dan langsung memeluknya erat dengan mata terpejam. Hisagi yang tidak dapat mengontrol serangannya itu berhasil meninju keras punggung bagian bawah seseorang tersebut.

"Rukia?!" teriak Ichigo saat menyadari bahwa Rukia melindungi dirinya.

"Rukia..." Hisagi berkata dengan nada terkejut sekaligus bersalah.

"A.. aduh.." gumam Rukia yang kini masih memeluk Ichigo.

Perlahan Rukia melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum sedangkan Ichigo masih berekspresi terkejut. Perlahan pandangan Rukia kabur karena keadaannya yang memang belum sembuh betul dan dirinya yang memaksakan diri untuk berlari dan menerima tinjuan keras dari Hisagi. Tubuh Rukia merosot namun segera di cegah oleh Ichigo, sehingga kini Rukia berposisi tidur di lengan Ichigo.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa..." kata Rukia kemudian ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Trimz Banged Ama Semua Yang Udah Ngereview Karya Aku Yang Enggak Sempurna Ini...**

**Review Masih Ditunggu Nih...**

**Jadi Diharapkan Kedatangannya Bagi Para Readers**

**Yang Baik Hati

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita..**

***(-_n)*

* * *

**

**R P**

E L

**V E**

I A

**E S**

W E


	13. That Love Isn't delivered

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki/HisaRuki

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nger'viu Ruki

* * *

**

**Aine Higurasi_ **Hahahaha… Makin banyak selamat, makin seneng kan? Entahlah disini banyak IchiRuki'na apa engga'?!.. Ai bisa nilai ndiri.. Moga Ai suka ma Chap yang satu ini.. En kayaknya udah mo abis ni Fic. Hiksu..

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki_ **Hahaha.. Nebak aje, Cin! Iya mungkin ya?! Ditunggu aje iyah?!

**Sagara Ryuuki_ **Iya nih! Hisagi nakal yah?! Rukia emang kasihan banget dah! Nih dah Update, Cin!

**Violeta-Haru_ **Hisagi emang keren, Bwok! Ruki juga cinta ama dia. Hahahaha… Emang cinta itu beribet. Jadi bingung ndiri! Ni update, Cin! Enjoy iyah!

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki_ **Iya Nee-chan, Ruki dah usaha nih! Lagian mana mungkin Ruki ngebiarin Rukia gak jadi ma Ichigo.. NO WAY!!

**Aizawa Ayumu_ **Hahaha… Sabar ya? nunggu'in mereka jadian coz Ruki mo nyari waktu yang paling tepat. *ditinju Ai*.. Okeh! Makasih r'viu'na, Cin! I love you puol!!** ***mimisan*****

**RukiaHinata_ **Iyah nih! Ichi gak sadar aje dari 100 taon yang lalu. Rukia bakal baik-baik aje kug! Enjoy yah, Cin!

**IchiRukiLuna GituLoh**_ Hahahaha… Romantis kah?? Emang kamu entuh gak da jiwa kasihannya ya? Masa' Chara fav'na sakit kamu malah bersuka cita! Ayo Update! Bangkitkan Semangat IchiRuki FC selalu.

**Arlheaa_ **Hwaaa… Makasih ya dah nyempetin r'viu. Kenalin disini Ruki. Rukia emang kasihan ya? Hehehehe… Enjoy chap ni agi ya?! Makasih agi, Cin!

**Kuroi No Yuki_ **Emang ni penyakit sadis dah agak sembuh kug, tapi kalo entar kumat jangan kaget ya, Cin?! Wah! Banyak yang ngejar Hisagi pakek celurit nih! Hisaginya takut, Neng!

**Sora Chand_ **Iyah, Cintaku… Dah Update nih! Enjoy ea?!

**Edogawa Luffy_ **Namanya juga agi konsen ma tinjuannya, Neng! Jadi gak liat Rukia deh! Makasih dah nyempetin r'viu. Kamu kug gak buat Ichiruki juga sih?! Ruki tunggu ya?! Coz aku suka OneShot IchiRuki kamu. Gomen kalo ngerepotin!!

**Futai Uta Yuri Mikazuki_ **Ini, Cin, lanjutannya. Enjoy ea… Makasih dah r'viu. Makasih banget dah!!

**Aya-na Byakkun_ **Hwaaa… Banyak yang dendam ma Hisagi nih! Hisaginya takut, Neng! Makasih Nee-chan masih setia r'viu Ruki… *terharu mode on*

**KuroHiroAmano_ **Hwaaa… makasih, Cin! Dah r'viu fic inih! Emang Hisagi tuh gak nyadar kalo jadi penghalang Ichigo ma Rukia.

**Nica Teef_ **Hahaha… Emang dia sok banget. Yap! Kebaikan ni autor muncul kembali. *senyum devil* gak pa-pa meskipun telat yang penting di r'viu.. hahaha maunya. Trim'z yah, Cin!

**Dr. otaku_ **Hahahaha… Makasih nyempetin r'viu. Ruki juga nunggu-nunggu adegan tu orang berantem. Akhirnya sampai juga setelah lama membasi dalam otak Ruki. Hehehehe..

**Armalita nanda R._ **Emang Ruki gak bisa lepas ma yang namanya typo karena Ruki selalu ngebut ngetik dalam semalam. Sampek jam 12 malem lho, demi update. Tapi Ruki bakal lebih melebarkan mata saat ngedit entar. Maaf ya, Cin! Gomen banget dah kalo ngecewain, coz gak bisa berubah. *nampar-nampar diri sendiri* Aduh! Cakittt!!

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik Chap. 12

* * *

**

Hisagi berkelahi dengan Ichigo, Ichigo hanya diam saja saat Hisagi menghajarnya. Rukia datang dan memeluk Ichigo untuk melindunginya dari serangan terakhir Hisagi, Rukia pun pingsan di tempat saat itu juga. Dan Ichigo hanya diam karena kaget.

* * *

**~KISAH YANG SEMPURNA~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 13

* * *

**

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa..." kata Rukia kemudian ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Ichigo diam sejenak dengan muka keget dan masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Tak lama kemudian, dengan cepat Ichigo menyadarkan dirinya yang hanya melamun sedari tadi untuk menggendong Rukia dengan sekuat tenaga kerena saat ini pun Ichigo merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Sedangkan Hisagi hanya bisa diam mematung tanpa mengubah posisinya sama sekali dan Ichigo melewati Hisagi begitu saja dan berlari menuju ke Ruang Kesehatan.

"Rukia.." bisik Ichigo yang mampu ia dengar sendiri.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, banyak pasang mata yang melihat Ichigo tengah babak belur menggendong seorang gadis yang terbaring pasrah di kedua lengan Ichigo.

"Hei, kenapa dengannya?"

"Tidak! My Prince terluka!"

"Itu kan Rukia?! Dia terlihat pucat sekali?"

"Kita lihat, Yuk?!"

Seketika itu juga para siswa maupun siswi yang melihat kedua manusia itu, segera mengikuti langkahnya untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. Sedangkan Ichigo sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya. Ia segera memasuki ruang yang disebut UKS itu dan menidurkan Rukia perlahan di atas ranjang bersprai putih bersih dengan motif daun hitam di setiap ujung dan bagian tengahnya. Bisa Ichigo lihat saat ini, Rukia tengah terbaring dengan ekspresi menahan sakit, setidaknya tidak lebih dari dirinya saat ini.

"Ya ampun, Kurosaki! Ada apa denganmu?!" kata Unohana yang melihat keadaan Ichigo yang berdiri tepat membelakangi Rukia sehingga Rukia tidak terlihat oleh Unohana.

"Sensei, tolong Rukia." kata Ichigo setengah memohon.

"Waaaawwww...." bisik seluruh siswa yang kini berdiri di depan pintu. Dan bisikan itu pun menjadi suatu teriakan begitu saja karena jumlah mereka yang banyak membuat volume suara menjadi besar tanpa disengaja.

"Ada apa ini?" kata Ukitake mencoba melewati masa yang berkumpul di depan UKS.

"Itu lho, Sensei. Ichigo memohon untuk Rukia. Oh, tidaaakk..!"

"Iya, Sensei. Mereka romantis sekali."

Ukitake tidak mempedulikan omongan ngawur dari murid-murid gajenya itu.

Kini Ukitake telah memasuki ruangan tersebut setelah di bukakan jalan oleh murid-muridnya.

"Ada apa dengan Kurosaki dan Kuchiki?" tanya Ukitake pada Ichigo dan Unohana.

"Sepertinya hanya Kurosaki yang bisa menjelaskannya." kata Unohana sedikit marah.

Ichigo pun mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak masalah meskipun ia di persalahkan atas semua ini, yang penting bagi dirinya adalah Rukia bisa sadar secepatnya.

"Memang aku yang bersalah, aku yang membuat Rukia terluka. Tapi kumohon, buat Rukia sadar secepatnya." kata Ichigo dengan mata yang menunjukkan kesungguhan yang mendalam.

Ukitake yang mengerti akan sorot mata itu langsung memejamkan mata sejenak dan menjawab pernyataan Ichigo barusan.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki. Kau ikut denganku sekarang juga ke Kantor Kepala Sekolah." kata Ukitake pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menganggukkan kepala kemudian mengikuti langkah Ukitake yang sebelumnya sempat melirik ke arah Rukia yang masih memejamkan mata. Belum sempat mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba suara gaduh dari luar UKS menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.

"Minggir! Cepat minggir!" kata seseorang berusaha menerobos gerombolan siswa yang menghadang pintu masuk UKS.

"Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Hei, pelan-pelan dong?!"

Runtuk para siswa menanggapi paksaan seseorang yang sangat ingin masuk itu. Saat ia berhasil menerobos pertahanan masa, ia pun kini berdiri di antara pintu masuk dan di depannya telah berdiri sosok Ukitake dan Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan mata penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku! Aku yang bersalah! Aku yang menyebabkan Rukia pingsan." kata Hisagi tegas dan tanpa gentar.

Ichigo kaget dengan pernyataan Hisagi berusan, ternyata Hisagi tak seburuk yang ia kira selama ini.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang bersalah atas semua ini?!! Kalian jangan mempermainkanku!" kata Ukitake dengan nada tinggi membuat Ichigo dan Hisagi menciut.

Mereka tetap diam tidak ingin menyalahkan maupun dipersalahkan. Ukitake yang melihat keganjilan diantara mereka memilih untuk membawa mereka berdua menghadap kepala sekolah sekarang juga. Dan diperjalanan..

"Apa kalian tahu? Apa konsekuensi berkelahi di area sekolah?" kata Ukitake kepada kedua muridnya yang masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Kalian bisa di keluarkan dari sekolah bila itu memang perlu dilakukan... Tapi mungkin akan ada sedikit keringanan karena kalian telah duduk di bangku kelas 3. Kalian berdoa saja agar Genryusai-Sensei mau memberi keringanan itu." sambung Ukitake menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sendiri.

Namun keduanya tetap tidak mau bicara, mereka saat ini hanya memikirkan keadaan Rukia. Karena akibat dari kebodohan mereka sendiri, Rukia menjadi korban. Mereka berdua sangat menyesal.

**Di d****alam Ruang KEPSEK**

Genryusai mulai berceramah di depan mereka berdua dengan Ukitake yang kini berdiri di samping Genryusai. Hisagi dan Ichigo hanya menundukkan kepala mengakui kesalahan mereka. Sebenarnya peraturan di sekolah elit ini telah mengatakan bahwa bagi siapa pun yang berkelahi atau tawuran di lingkungan sekolah akan dikeluarkan tanpa perundingan dan tidak perbolehkan untuk bernegosiasi terlebih dahulu. Dan Ichigo serta Hisagi mengetahui hal itu.

"Kalian memang murid yang tidak berguna! Berkelahi bukanlah hal yang baik untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah!" bentak Genryusai pada kedua murid yang ada di depannya.

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian sudah tahu apa yang harus Saya lakukan untuk menindak lanjuti ketidakdisiplinan kalian itu." kata Genryusai tegas.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sensei. Bolehkan mereka diberi sedikit keringanan? Mereka sudah kelas 3 saat ini. Saya berpikir untuk tidak mengeluarkan mereka demi kebaikan masa depan mereka." kata Ukitake yang mengetahui betul apa konsekuensi dikeluarkan dari sekolah se'elit Karakura High School ini. Genryusai sedikit berpikir dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sejenak.

"Baiklah, kalian akan diskors selama 2 minggu agar kalian jera." jawab Genryusai kemudian.

Ichigo dan Hisagi mengambil nafas lega begitu mendengar keputusan Genryusai, kepala sekolahnya itu. Mereka pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam sambil membungkukkan badan dan keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Ukitake.

"Terima kasih, Ukitake-sensei." kata Ichigo pada Ukitake yang tengah berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih, karena Ukitake-sensei telah menolong kami." kata Hisagi setelah Ichigo.

Kemudian Ukitake berbalik mengahadap mereka berdua dan menyunggingkan senyum khas miliknya. Ketiganya berhenti sejenak dan Ichigo beserta Hisagi menatap Ukitake yang tersenyum ke arah mereka saat ini.

"Aku juga pernah muda seperti kalian, tapi jangan diulangi lagi perbuatan bodoh itu. Kalian bisa menyakiti orang-orang yang kalian sayangi bila kalian lebih mengedepankan ego dan emosi ketimbang perasaan dan persahabatan.. Baiklah aku akan pergi meninggalkan kalian dari sini, dan keputusanya bisa kalian ambil sendiri." terang Ukitake.

Ichigo dan Hisagi hanya diam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Ukitake hanya tersenyum singkat kemudian meninggalkan mereka. Sepertinya Ukitake mengetahui masalah antara mereka berdua dengan Rukia. Dan ia bisa memahami perasaan itu.

"Aku.." kata Ichigo dan Hisagi bersamaan.

"Kau dulu, Hisagi." kata Ichigo ingin mengalah.

"Tidak, kau saja yang mulai." kata Hisagi menolak. Ichigo pun menghela nafas berat dan mulai berbicara.

"Sekarang aku sadar.. Kau memang lebih baik daripada aku untuk bersama dengan Rukia. Aku minta maaf telah mengganggu hubungan kalian selama ini. Mulai sekarang kalian bisa bersama tanpaku, aku akan merelakanmu untuk bersama Rukia." terang Ichigo dengan tatapan sedikit sendu.

Hisagi melebarkan kedua matanya kerena kaget, sebenarnya ia juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama pada Ichigo karena dia sadar bahwa Rukia begitu mencintai Ichigo dan bukan dirinya. Ia ingin mengalah untuk mereka berdua.

"Tapi, Ichigo dia.." kata Hisagi namun dipotong cepat oleh Ichigo.

"Sudahlah!!! Jaga Rukia baik-baik. Kalau tidak, aku akan datang untuk menghajarmu tanpa ampun." kata Ichigo meninju perut Hisagi pelan dengan senyum datar di bibirnya. Dengan cepat Ichigo mengambil langkah meninggalkan Hisagi yang masih tak percaya dengan perkataan Ichigo barusan. Dengan kedua tangan yang berada di dalam saku celananya, Ichigo berangsur menghilang dari pandangan Hisagi.

***(n_n)***

Rukia kini mulai membuka kedua matanya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sosok lelaki berambut hitam tengah duduk di pojok ruangan. Namun Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seolah mencari seseorang di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ichigo? Dimana Ichigo?" kata Rukia lirih.

Hisagi yang menyadari gerakan Rukia, kini telah terbangun dari lamunannya dan menuju ke arah Rukia. Di belainya perlahan rambut hitam Rukia kemudian ia berkata dengan nada yang begitu miris.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Rukia?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." kata Rukia singkat menjawab pertanyaan Hisagi.

"Tadi Ichigo yang membawamu kemari dan dia menitipkanmu padaku." kata Hisagi seolah bisa menjawab isi hati Rukia.

"Oh, begitu." kata Rukia sedikit kecewa karena Ichigo tidak menunggguinya seperti dulu yang ia lakukan di tempat ini.

"Kau istirahat saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan mengantarmu pulang." kata Hisagi kemudian menggenggam tangan Rukia sekilas dan keluar Ruangan menuju ke suatu tempat, tepatnya kelas Rukia untuk mengambil ransel milik gadis yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Semua telah berubah..." kata Rukia saat memastikan bahwa Hisagi benar-benar pergi.

***(n_n)***

Setelah menjalani hukuman selama setengah bulan. Hubungan antara Ichigo dan Hisagi tidak seperti dulu lagi. Sejak saat itu Ichigo dan Hisagi menjadi teman yang bisa dibilang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tidak terbesit sedikit pun dendam atau marah di kedua pasang mata mereka. Ichigo dan Hisagi menjadi teman sekelas yang normal dan itu menjadi berita heboh bagi seluruh penggemar mereka berdua. Rukia pun lebih mengerti sedikit tentang apa yang terjadi saat Hisagi menceritakan kepadanya tentang apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Ichigo saat Rukia tak sadarkan diri.

Hari berganti hari, dan bulan berganti bulan hingga saatnya Ujian Akhir Nasional di adakan. Semua masalah yang telah terselesaikan membuat semua keadaan menjadi baik untuk menyambut Ujian Kelulusan tersebut.

Hari-hari Ujian Akhir Nasional berlalu begitu saja dan kemudian disusul dengan Ujian Akhir Sekolah serta Ujian Praktek sebagai penutupnya. Rukia merasa ini merupakan detik-detik ia berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, dan yang terpenting adalah berpisah dengan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki..

**Hari Pengumuman Kelulusan.**

"Ternyata hari ini ya?" kata Rukia lesu yang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri yang tengah sibuk membereskan barang-barang miliknya di dalam lemari.

"Rukia-sama, Anda sudah hampir terlambat." teriak Hinamori dari lantai satu.

"Iya!! Aku datang." Rukia pun segera berlari ke bawah dengan mengenakan seragam putih dengan rok abu-abu miliknya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Rukia bersekolah di SMA yang penuh dengan kenangan tersebut, dan terbesit kekecewaan mendalam dari lubuk hati Rukia. Bahwa ia tidak bisa benar-benar bersama dengan cinta pertamanya, Ichigo Kurosaki. Nama itu akan selalu ada dan terus terngiang dalam angannya meskipun kini hanya tinggal menghitung waktu saja ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk bisa menatap wajahnya lagi.

"Aku yakin, aku pasti akan bahagia." kata Rukia yang kini berada di dalam mobil dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis yang ingin meledak saat itu juga.

**Karakura High School.**

"Hwaaaaa... Aku lulus!!"

"Aku lulus juga, teman-teman!!"

"Syukurlah, aku lulus juga!!"

Teriak para siswa yang kini menerima amplop yang berisi surat keputusan kelulusan mereka. Karakura High School berhasil mencapai kelulusan 100%, dan itu memang selalu terjadi di sekolah elit tersebut.

"Wah, Rukia! Kau mandapat peringkat ke-3! Hebat!" kata Tatsuki memuji Rukia.

"Iya, Kuchiki. Kau hebat sekali!" kata Inoue yang menduduki peringkat keempat.

"Hei, aku dengar-dengar yang meraih peringkat satu Ishida ya?" kata Michiru mulai bergosip.

"Itu benar! Ishida-kun mendapat peringkat 1. Dia memang hebat!" kata Inoue begitu kagum.

Sesaat kemudian dilihatnya saat ini Ishida tengah berjalan santai menuju ke arah kelasnya. Inoue tanpa pikir panjang langsung berpamitan pada teman-teman yang lainnya lalu mengejar Ishida. Katanya sih untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Dasar, Orihime! Bilang saja kalau mau PDKT." kata Tatsuki yang mulai menyadari perasaan Inoue.

"Oh, tidak! Hime-ku... Hiks.. Hiks..." kata Chizuru yang saat ini menangis gaje sambil memukuli tiang bendera di sampingnya.

"Syukurlah, semua bahagia..." kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini tersenyum lebar ke arah semua temannya khususnya Inoue.

"Lalu yang juara ke-2 siapa dong?" tanya Tatsuki kepada teman-temannya yang kini memasang wajah seoalah mengatakan ` aku juga tidak tahu`.

"Ichigo yang menempati posisi ke-2." kata seseorang tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan Tatsuki.

"Hisagi? Mencari Rukia? Nih! Ambil!" kata Michiru yang kemudian mendorong Rukia menuju ke arah Hisagi.

Hisagi hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Rukia sedikit menahan dirinya untuk didorong oleh temannya yang jail itu.

"Hei! Jangan dorong-dorong dong!" kata Rukia pada Chizuru.

"Aku memang ada sedikit perlu denganmu, Rukia. Apa boleh aku membawanya sebentar?" tanya Hisagi meminta izin kepada teman-teman Rukia.

"Bawa saja. Asal dikembalikan lagi." kata Tatsuki datar dan sedikit bercanda.

Hisagi hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Tatsuki kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Rukia menjauh dari teman-temannya. Meraka berdua mengambil duduk di bangku kosong di depan kelas Rukia.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Rukia. Aku harap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur." tanya Hisagi serius pada Rukia.

"Katakan saja. Kau mau bertanya apa padaku?" jawab Rukia sewajarnya.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Ichigo?" kata Hisagi menatap lekat-lekat mata Rukia.

Deg

Jantung Rukia tiba-tiba berdentang mendengar pertanyaan Hisagi yang diluar perkiraannya itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Jelas-jelas aku kekasihmu." kata Rukia tanpa menatap Hisagi.

Hisagi menopang dagu Rukia dengan tangan kanannya kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya menatap dirinya.

"Aku mau jawaban jujur darimu, Rukia?"

"Aku.. aku..." kata Rukia tak bisa berbohong karena tatapannya kini dikunci oleh Hisagi.

"Katakan saja." kata Hisagi tenang.

"I... iya." kata Rukia pelan dan hati-hati agar Hisagi tidak terluka.

Kemudian Hisagi tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Rukia.

"Aku sudah tahu hal itu sejak lama. Cepat katakan padanya." kata Hisagi tanpa memandang Rukia yang kini berdiri dari tempat duduk itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tid..." kata Rukia terpotong.

"Aku sudah cukup bahagia. Dan aku tidak ingin membiarkan dirimu maupun diriku berada dalam perasaan yang memang tidak bisa disatukan sejak awal."

"Maafkan aku, Hisagi.. Aku.."

"Kalau kau tidak segera mengejarnya, dia akan pergi dan meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya..." kata Hisagi mengusap lembut rambut Rukia.

Rukia yang mendengar kata pergi itu kemudian tersadar dan saat ini yang dipikirkannya adalah segera mencari Ichigo. Rukia pun memeluk Hisagi dan kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih dan mulai berlari menuju ke kelas Ichigo dengan kecepatan penuh.

***(n_n)***

"Hah.. hah..! Disini tidak ada." kata Rukia yang melihat kelas Ichigo telah kosong tak berpenghuni.

Ia kemudian segera berlari mencari Ichigo di tempat keramaian, di kantin sekolah, di ruang guru bahkan melewati setiap koridor sekolah. Namun hasilnya nihil, dan kini ia menuju ke atap sekolah. Saat Rukia mulai lelah berlari, ia pun berjalan gontai menyusuri atap, namun tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya di pembatas pagar atap karena kelelahan.

"Aku capek sekali..." kata Rukia ngos-ngosan dan kini memandang ke arah bawah dari tampat yang lumayan tinggi itu.

Samar-samar Rukia menangkap sosok lelaki tengah tidur-tiduran di padang Rumput halaman belakang sekolahnya, tepatnya di Pohon Trembesi yang sering disebut dengan julukan Pohon Cinta oleh teman-temannya. Rukia segera berlari menuruni tangga dan menuju ke sana.

***(n_n)***

**Brak!!**

Suara keras dari pintu yang terbuat dari seng itu membuka jalur angin kencang yang langsung menerpa tubuh Rukia yang begitu letih. Angin itu membuat pola bergelombang pada padang hijau rerumputan yang kini Rukia pijak dengan perlahan menuju ke arah jantung taman itu, tepatnya Pohon Cinta.

Angin sejuk membuat Rukia berhenti sejenak dan memejamkan mata di samping seseorang yang kini berposisi tidur tapat di depannya. Saat ini seseorang itu tengah melipat tangan kirinya sebagai bantal dan sebelah tangannya lagi ia jatuhkan begitu saja sejajar dengan tubuh tingginya dan tentunya sepasang matanya tertutup sempurna tanpa celah.

Rukia mulai membuka mata, mengambil nafas panjang dan segera menurunkan badannya, memposisikan duduk tepat di samping seseorang tersebut. Ia menatap dalam lelaki yang ia cintai tersebut dan kemudian tersenyum begitu tulusnya.

"Hai, Ichigo. Kita di pertemukan kembali disini." kata Rukia yang hanya disambut dengan terpaan angin dari dedaunan yang berkibar-kibar di sekitarnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga, dan akhirnya kau kembali menjadi Ichigo yang ku kenal." kata Rukia yang melihat warna rambut orange Ichigo.

"Aku tahu, mungkin kita memang tidak di takdirkan bersama... Tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Hening sesaat.

"Hahaha... dasar bodoh aku ya? Berbicara sendiri seperti ini." kata Rukia yang kini sedikit membuang muka dengan senyum kecut di bibirnya.

"Mungkin kau bertanya, kenapa aku ada di sini sekarang dan menyatakan hal itu padamu?."

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Ichigo.

"Hisagi memutuskanku dan memintaku untuk menemuimu sekarang, aku merasa kita akan berpisah saat hari ini benar-benar berakhir. Dan asal kau tahu Hisagi hanya ku anggap sebagai kakak hingga detik ini." kata Rukia yang kini sedikit menghapus air mata yang tanpa ia sadari telah menetes begitu saja.

"..."

"Aku tahu, mungkin kau tidak mencintaiku.. Namun aku berharap kau bisa mengetahui isi hatiku ini, dan jangan biarkan aku menghilang dari ingatanmu." kata Rukia yang kini menggenggam sebelah kanan tangan Ichigo.

Keheningan cukup lama mengisi waktu diantara mereka yang masih membisu. Rukia hanya ingin melihat wajah Ichigo lebih dekat berharap ia bisa mengingatnya hingga nanti.

Tapi Rukia salah, ia malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya menuju ke arah Ichigo sampai-sampai Rukia merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang begitu hangat. Jantung Rukia berdetak cepat tak terkendali namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan gerakan diluar kesadarannya itu. Tangannya bergetar, namun ia segera menggenggam telapak tangan Ichigo lebih kuat agar ia tetap mampu menahan gejolak menegangkan di dalam dirinya. Rukia memejamkan matanya, kini bibirnya berada tepat di dahi Ichigo. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan angin yang cukup kencang menerpa dirinya hingga air matanya pun jatuh tepat di bagian bawah mata Ichigo yang mengesankan Ichigo menagis juga untuknya.

Dengan posisi yang tak berubah Rukia membuka mata, dilihatnya wajah Ichigo hanya berjarak sangat pendek dengan dirinya, ia juga melihat tetesan air matanya membasahi wajah Ichigo dan turun hingga pipinya. Rukia tersenyum sekitas kemudian memposisikan dirinya seperti semula dan melepas tangannya sendiri dari Ichigo.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" kata Rukia dalam hati dengan wajah memerah.

"Selamat tinggal, Ichigo. Semoga kau bahagia bersama orang yang kau sayangi." Rukia pun berlari meninggalkan halaman belakang itu dan menuju ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas.

***(n_n)***

**Ichigo P.O.V**

**Bruak! **

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan sangat tergesa-gesa dan begitu dipaksa. Aku yang memang malas untuk melihat siapa pun saat itu memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan mencoba menenangkan pikiranku kembali tanpa membuka sedikit pun kedua mataku. Namun perlahan aku merasakan derap langkah lembut menuju ke arahku dan aku mendengar seseorang berkata,

"Hai, Ichigo. Kita di pertemukan kembali disini."

Aku mengenalnya, ini suara Rukia. Ya! Ini benar suara Rukia. Aku ingin membuka kedua mataku namun aku mengurungkannya karena aku berpikir dengan begini aku bisa mengetahui isi hati Rukia yang sebenarnya, karena berkat insiden perkelahian waktu itu aku menduga bahwa Rukia pasti menyimpan suatu rahasia di antara kami bertiga.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga, akhirnya kau kembali menjadi Ichigo yang ku kenal."

Saat aku mendengar kata itu, aku hanya tersenyum tipis dalam hati, karena aku mengetahui satu hal. Rukia merindukanku.

"Aku tahu, mungkin kita memang tidak di takdirkan bersama. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Aku sangat kaget atas apa yang Rukia katakan barusan, aku bertanya dalam hati, bukankah dia sudah bersama Hisagi? Kenapa dia menyatakan cinta padaku?

"Mungkin kau bertanya, kenapa aku ada di sini sekarang dan menyatakan hal itu padamu?."

Seolah mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan ia berbalik bertanya kepadaku.

"Hisagi memutuskanku dan memintaku untuk menemuimu sekarang, aku merasa kita akan berpisah saat hari ini benar-benar berakhir. Dan asal kau tahu, Hisagi hanya ku anggap sebai kakak hingga detik ini."

Aku mendengar sedikit isakannya dan aku merasa sangat bersalah dan ingin sekali segera memeluknya saat ini. Namun aku mengurungkan niatku dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh tentang apa yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Aku tahu, mungkin kau tidak mencintaiku, namun aku berharap kau bisa mengetahui isi hatiku ini, dan jangan biarkan aku menghilang dari ingatanmu."

Ingin sekali aku berteriak sekarang juga, bahwa aku juga mencintaimu namun entah mengapa tubuhku mati rasa dan tidak mau menuruti perintah otakku. Aku hanya bisa diam.

Cukup lama aku merasakan keheningan. Dan hanya sedikit isakan yang kudengar. Namun aku terkaget saat aku merasakan tangan Rukia menggenggam lembut tangan kananku. Aku juga merasakan hembusan nafas Rukia menerpa wajahku. Aku berpikir Rukia akan melakukan sesuatu padaku. Namun ternyata tidak. Aku hanya merasa dingin di pipiku. Aku merasa air mengalir dari bawah mataku. Dia menangis, untuk apa?

"Selamat tinggal, Ichigo. Semoga kau bahagia bersama orang yang kau sayangi."

Begitu mendengar kata terakhirnya hatiku menjadi beku. Dan aku merasa kosong sesaat dan saat aku sadar dan membuka mataku, tak seorang pun berada di sekitarku saat ini.

**Nornal P.O.V.**

Sontak Ichigo bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap sekeliling.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri yang saat ini hanya berwajah bingung saja.

Perlahan Ichigo merasakan sesuatu dari pipinya mengalir hingga lehernya. Ia sentuh sesuatu itu.

"Air?" kata Ichigo serius.

"Aku tidak bermimpi! Rukia, aku harus menemui Rukia sekarang juga!" kata Ichigo tegas kemudian mulai berlari menuju ke kelas Rukia.

**Di kelas Rukia.**

"Kosong?! Sial!!" kata Ichigo meruntuki hasil pencariannya.

Saat ini ia menuju ke arah segerombolan anak-anak dan saat ia melihat sosok Chizuru, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke arah tersebut.

"Chizuru, kau melihat Rukia?" tanya Ichigo terburu-buru.

"Rukia? Tadi aku melihatnya pulang di jemput oleh seseorang yang berwajah sangat tampan sekali. Mobilnya keren seperti orangnya. Ia juga sangat..."

Ichigo tidak mendengarkan ocehan Chizuru lebih lama lagi, Ichigo langsung saja menuju ke parkiran dan langsung melompati mobil Sportnya tanpa membuka pintu terlebih dahulu. Dan ia pun langsung menginjak pedal gas sehingga mobil Ichigo melaju serawutan ke arah jalan raya.

"Rukia, kumohon, tunggulah aku!" kata Ichigo panik yang kini berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menemui Rukia. Tepatnya menuju ke arah rumah Rukia.

**Di sisi lain.**

"Apa kau yakin, Rukia?" kata Byakuya pada Rukia yang kini hanya tertunduk sedih di samping kakaknya dalam mobil BMW berwarna putih itu. Bagian kursi belakang dari mobil itu kini telah penuh dengan koper-koper besar dan beberapa boneka Chappy berwarna putih.

"Aku yakin Byakuya nii-sama. Aku akan belajar lebih baik di Tokyo nanti." kata Rukia tanpa ragu.

"Aku mengerti bila kau memang ingin kembali ke sana. Kau bisa menempati Vila Kuchiki yang dulu menjadi tempat tinggal kita bersama dengan Hisana. Ku harap kau betah disana."

"Tentu saja, Nii-sama. Terima kasih."

***(n_n)***

Begitu sampai di depan rumah Rukia Ichigo langsung menghampiri Hinamori yang kebetulan ada di luar dan kini ia sedang berusaha mengangkat karung berisi sampah.

"Rukia, dimana Rukia?!" tanya Ichigo panik pada Hinamori.

"Black Prince?!" teriak Hinamori terkejut dan kini jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"Tolong katakan padaku, Rukia dimana? Aku ingin menemuinya saat ini juga!"

"Rukia-sama ya?.. Maaf! Saya tidak tahu Rukia-sama akan pergi kemana. Tapi yang pasti, Rukia sama tidak akan kembali lagi kemari." kata Hinamori sedih.

"..." Ichigo diam sejenak menatap Hinamori dengan tampang yang begitu terkejut.

Perlahan Ichigo mundur perlahan kebelakang dan menubruk pintu mobilnya sendiri.

"SIAL!!!" teriak Ichigo dengan menendang ban mobilnya untuk meluapkan rasa kesal dihatinya saat ini.

"Kurosaki-sama..." kata Hinamori lirih mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Ichigo saat ini.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku lagi Rukia?! KENAPA?!"

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Trimz Banged Ama Semua Yang Udah Ngereview Karya Aku Yang Enggak Sempurna Ini...**

**Review Masih Ditunggu Nih...**

**Jadi Diharapkan Kedatangannya Bagi Para Readers**

**Yang Baik Hati**

**Mungkin chap terakhir adalah chap depan. Ditunggu Update ya..???

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita..**

***(n_n)*

* * *

**

**R P**

E L

**V E**

I A

**E S**

W E


	14. Happy Ending, Cin!

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nger'viu Ruki

* * *

**

**iLda kurosaki rukia**

**Edogawa Luffy**

**Aya-na rifa'i**

**Aine Higurasi**

**Rukiahinata**

**Mii Saginomiya**

**Kuroi No Yuki**

**So-Chand' Luph pLend'**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Armalita Nanda R.**

**Ichirukiluna Gituloh**

**Violeta-Haru**

**Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki**

**Sava Kaladze**

**KuroHiruAmano**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik Chap. 13

* * *

**

Rukia telah mengungkapkan isi hatinya di bawah Pohon Cinta itu. Ichigo mendengarnya, ia mendengar bahwa Rukia mencintainya. Ichigo langsung tancap gas menuju ke Rumah Rukia. Namun Ichigo terlambat, Rukia telah pergi meninggalkan Karakura.

* * *

**~KISAH YANG SEMPURNA~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter terakhir

* * *

**

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku lagi Rukia? KENAPA?" kata Ichigo yang lebih tepat dikatakan berteriak.

Ichigo hanya menundukkan kepala pasrah sedangkan Hinamori terus menatap wajah lesu Ichigo.

"Tugasku pun telah selesai... maafkan aku, Prince. Aku tidak bisa membantumu." kata Hinamori dalam hati.

Dengan wajah yang begitu sedih, Ichigo menuju ke dalam mobil dan beranjak pulang. Namun Hinamori berlari menuju ke arahnya dan berkata kepada Ichigo,

"Kau pasti bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti. Ikuti kata hatimu dan tetaplah ingat masa lalumu." kata Hinamori lembut dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih." kata Ichigo tanpa senyum.

Ia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Semoga dia benar-benar memahami perkataanku tadi." kata Hinamori sedih kemudian kembali menuju ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Ia akan meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang juga. Dan ia pun akan memulai hidup baru di luar sana.

***(n_n)***

Ichigo terus menatap kosong jalanan, ia tidak mengira bahwa akhir kisah cintanya sebegini buruknya. Ia mengira, ia akan bertemu dengan Rukia saat ini, memeluknya dan menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Namun kini, semua itu hanya suatu mimpi yang mungkin tidak akan menjadi kenyataan, ia telah pergi dan Ichigo tidak dapat mengejarnya lagi. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima kepergiannya.

Hari-hari Ichigo jalani dengan biasa. Ia kini sudah tidak lagi memikirkan cinta masa SMA, SMP, bahkan masa kecilnya. Rukia Kuchiki. Dialah yang menempati dasar hati Ichigo hingga detik ini. Namun perasaan itu mulai memudar, dan Ichigo tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Waktu pun berulang, dulu saat Rukia tiba-tiba hilang dalam hidupnya, ia berpikir tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengannya, namun ternyata saat SMA, Rukia hadir kembali dan memenuhi ruang yang mulai kosong dan memudar untuk gadis itu. Namun apakah hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi? Mungkinkah kebetulan itu bisa muncul untuk kedua kalinya. Ichigo sama sekali tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu, hanya waktu yang bisa.

**2 tahun kemudian**

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu cepat, bulan bahkan tahun telah terlewati begitu saja. Ichigo yang bertekat untuk meninggalkan dunia modelnya kini telah menjelma sebagai seseorang yang begitu gigih untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Kini ia telah menjalani ujian terakhirnya, ia di tugaskan di daerah kota besar tepatnya, Tokyo.

"Ayah, Karin, Yuzu. Aku akan merindukan kalian." kata Ichigo di detik-detik ia meninggalkan Karakura.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Kak Ichi. Jaga kesehatan baik-baik di sana." kata Yuzu yang sudah menangis sedari tadi.

"Kau harus menjadi orang sukses seperti ayahmu ini, Ichigo. Dan kau bisa tinggal di rumah kita saat ibumu masih hidup dulu." kata Isshin dengan wajah serius.

"Tentu aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik. Kalian jangan khawatir." kata Ichigo dengan senyum.

Isshin yang tadinya bermuka serius kini tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Ia baru sadar bahwa anaknya kini telah beranjak dewasa. Penampilan, cara bicara bahkan auranya memancarkan sinar yang begitu berbeda. Mungkin karena banyak cobaan dan masalah yang telah ia alami, kini Ichigo telah berubah dan siap menjadi pribadi yang baru.

"Aku berangkat." kata Ichigo membalikkan badan namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar teriakan dari seseorang yang ia kenal.

"KUROSAKI...!"

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik memakai rok terusan berwarna putih tengah berlari menuju ke arah Ichigo.

"Kau? Kenapa kau ada disini?" kata Ichigo yang kaget atas kehadiran seseorang itu.

Dia adalah gadis cantik yang selalu menemani Ichigo di saat Rukia pergi. Dialah yang menemani hari-hari sepi lelaki itu selama 2 tahun. Dia adalah gadis yang kini telah beranjak dewasa dan sangat cantik. Ichigo mengetahui, bahkan ia sangat memahami perasaan gadis itu, dia begitu sangat dan amat mencintai Ichigo.

Meskipun gadis itu tahu bahwa hati Ichigo hanya untuk satu orang yang kini mulai meluruh dalam hati lelaki itu. Ia tersenyum dan selalu tersenyum di depan Ichigo, dia adalah sahabat Ichigo, sekaligus orang yang mencintai Ichigo setulus hati, Orihime Inoue.

"Hah... hah... hah... Ku rosaki, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan wajah kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Inoue. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih." jawab Ichigo lesu.

Dengan reflek Inoue memeluk lelaki itu dan mencium pipinya. Ichigo kaget dengan aksi Inoue, namun ia tahu Inoue melakukan ini karena ia merasa bahwa dirinya akan ditingalkan Ichigo untuk selamanya.

"Aku... aku akan terus mengingatmu, Kurosaki." kata Inoue begitu lembut dan kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Ya." jawab Ichigo dengan senyum.

"Aku tahu, bahwa kau akan pergi dan mungkin tidak akan kembali, karena aku merasa kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan lain disana." kata Inoue menyemangati.

"Terima kasih , Inoue. Aku akan mengingat kata-katamu itu."

Keduanya diam lalu kambali mereka mendengar suara teriakan yang semakin berjalan mendekat.

"INOUE...!"

"I, Ishida...?" kata Inoue gagap.

"Jangan pergi! Hah... hah... hah..." kata Ishida yang ternyata salah paham.

"Siapa yang akan pergi?" tanya Inoue innocent.

Ishida hanya melongo, ia bahkan tak melihat satu koper pun di samping Inoue, malah Ichigo lah yang terlihat siap untuk pergi. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kemudian menuju ke arah Ishida.

"Sial! Babon itu mengerjaiku! Dan juga... awas kau, Tatsuki!" gumam Ishida sedikit marah.

"Jagalah Inoue, Ishida." kata Ichigo serius dengan menepuk pelan bahu Ishida.

"Ku, Kurosaki?" kata Inoue lirih melihat aksi Ichigo.

Ishida hanya diam namun ia mengerti apa maksud Ichigo hanya dengan melihat sorot matanya.

"Aku mengerti, Bodoh! Pergilah!" kata Ishida sok cuek.

"Baiklah semua. Selamat tinggal."

***(n_n)***

Angin berdesir begitu lembut menerpa wajah seorang lelaki yang kini tengah berdiri tegak di padang rumput itu. Ia nampak bahagia dengan apa-apa saja yang ia ingat saat ini. Ia melihat sekeliling. Menatap semua yang telah berubah. Tapi satu, ia tetap seperti dulu. Tempat yang kini ada di depannya, sebuah kolam pasir. Hanya sebuah kolam pasir. Namun hal itu bisa membuat lelaki itu tersenyum begitu tulusnya.

**Di pihak lain**

Seorang gadis, dengan menggunakan baju santai serba pendek kini tengah berjalan di trotoar sekitar taman setelah ia turun dari sebuah mobil mewah bermerek BMW beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini mobil itu telah melesak jauh meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

Ia mampir di sebuah toko kue yang terletak di depan taman. Ia sedang mencari makanan kesukaannya sejak 2 tahun terakhir ini, ia selalu pergi ke toko itu, selalu setiap sore hari menjelang.

***(n_n)***

Gadis itu membawa sebuah tas berisi kue yang baru saja ia beli. Ia melewati trotoar tadi. Ia berhenti sejenak dan mengambil Handphone berwarna ungu kebiruan dari dalam sakunya, sejenak ia menatap langit yang mendung saat ini, ia pun lebih serius mencari Handphone miliknya takut hujan akan turun tiba-tiba.

Namun saat ia akan memencet nomor supirnya. Tiba-tiba saja angin yang lumayan kencang menerpa dirinya dari belakang. Gadis itu berbalik menuju kemana arah angin tersebut berasal. Ia melihat taman yang terkurung pagar besi berwarna merah. Ia merasakan sesuatu, kemudian ia melihat ke arah jam di Handphone miliknya. Tanggal 2 Agustus.

Rukia tersenyum, ia mengingat tepat di hari inilah Rukia datang untuk pertama kalinya di kota ini. Sebuah kota besar bernama Tokyo, di taman kecil yang saat ini di depannya, itulah tempat yang pertama kali ia kunjungi saat itu setelah ia pindah dari Soul Society. Ia tersenyum, ia tersemyum mengingat kenangan saat 14 tahun yang lalu. Kini gadis itu berlari memasukinya.

***(n_n)***

**Rukia P.O.V.**

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan hal ini. Entah apa yang terjadi. Aku merasa bahagia saat ini. Aku terus tersenyum dan kakiku tak bisa berhenti melangkah masuk ke dalam luasan hijau itu. Napasku mulai pendek. Dan tas yang kujinjing pun bergerak tak beraturan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku yakin kue di dalamnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Aku... aku harus kesana! Aku akan kesana! Dan aku akan melihat...

**Normal P****.O.V.**

"Hah... hah... hah..." deru napas Rukia memenuhi suasana sepi di sekitarnya.

Saat ini Rukia tengah berada tepat di tengah taman itu, taman yang begitu indah dan tak jarang Rukia merenung di sana. Silau dan sangat menyejukkan, angin berhembus dan cahaya menyinarinya. Dia, seseorang yang selalu berada di pikiran Rukia. Angin membawa rambut lelaki itu mengarah ke kiri dengan lembut, punggungnya yang lebar dan tegak serta kokoh membuat Rukia tersenyum dan matanya berbinar-binar tak percaya. Detak jantungnya seperti memaksa Rukia untuk terduduk karena debaran itu begitu membuat lemas tubuh mungilnya. Lelaki itu nampak lebih tinggi dari terakhir kali Rukia ingat dan terlihat begitu tegar.

"Apa dia..." kata Rukia lirih masih tidak percaya.

"Tunggu, aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan mengingatnya lagi. Ini pasti hanya ilusi seperti waktu itu." kata Rukia yang kini telah berbalik dan akan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Namun ia memutuskan untuk diam dan berpikir sejenak. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan membelakangi pria tersebut. Ia mengingat waktu itu, waktu dimana Rukia melihat sosok seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan di tempat yang sama, namun saat Rukia berlari dan memeluknya, dia menghilang, dan itu hanya sebuah ilusi.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Tapi bolehkan aku berharap?" kata Rukia menyakinkan diri.

Gadis itu membuka mata perlahan dan dengan perlahan pula ia berbalik dan... kosong. Tak seorang pun berada di tempat itu, tepatnya, mungkin itu hanya halusinasi.

"Aku yakin ini pasti terjadi..."

Rukia tidak melihatnya, ia tahu bahwa itu hanya ilusi dan tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata.

Perlahan Rukia berjalan gontai menuju tempat dimana lelaki tadi berdiri kokoh di terangi terangnya matahari. Namun kini meredup, tempat itu sama sekali tak bercahaya, yang ada hanya sepi dan nampak menyakitkan.

Rukia menatap langit, perlahan setitik air jatuh di atas pipinya. Gadis itu tersenyum, kotak makanan itu jatuh dan kini semua basah, semua gelap. Rukia tetap dalam posisi yang sama, ia menatap langit dengan menyipitkan matanya. Terlihat jelas lelaki yang ia rindukan tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Di langit yang gelap itu ia melihat sosok lelaki yang dicintainya hingga saat ini.

***(n_n)***

Semua orang kini tengah menuju tempat teduh dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, sedangkan Rukia yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata, kini telah membuka perlahan matanya kemudian menatap sekitar. Ia berlari, gadis bernama Rukia itu berlari dengan telapak tangan yang ia rentangkan di atas dahinya untuk memayungi wajahnya dari hujaman air yang terjun bebas menuju ke pusat bumi. Ia berjalan dengan terus melihat ke arah bawah, yaitu kakinya. Ia menuju ke rumah jamur di depannya. Ia berlari lebih kencang dan saat ia sampai tepat di depan rumah jamur itu...

***(n_n)***

"Mungkinkah itu... apa ilusi lagi?" kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini hanya bisa melebarkan mata menatap seseorang yang tepat berada di depannya.

Ia tengah berteduh di situ dengan menggunakan celana panjang jins hitam dan kaos putih bersih yang ia padukan dengan jas simpel berwarna krem-coklat. Ia menatap Rukia yang tengah mematung di tengah hujan padahal di depannya ia bisa berteduh sekarang juga, tapi gadis itu berhenti dan kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah ke depan. Apa yang terjadi?

"Dia..." kata lelaki itu lirih dan tetap memandang kaget sosok gadis di depannya.

"Hei, jangan berhenti di sini, cepat masuk!" kata seorang lelaki berkepala botak mendorong Rukia melangkah menuju ke rumah jamur itu.

Kedua insan itu kini berdiri berjajar di samping masing-masing, hening, diam. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap bahkan mereka saling menatap arah bawah dimana air hujan itu tepat menginjak bumi.

"Wah! Kau? Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya? Kau masih mengingatku kan, Black?" kata lelaki berkepala botak.

Ichigo menoleh karena ia merasa terpanggil dengan sebutan Black.

"Kau... Ikkaku?" kata Ichigo sedikit terkejut dan mengingat-ingat.

"Ya, ini aku. Yang dulu sering menjahilimu. Hahahaha.. maafkan aku ya? Dulu kan kita masih bocah. Lagi pula aku tidak menyangka kau masih bersama gadis ini." kata Ikkaku menunjuk ke arah Rukia.

"..." Ichigo hanya diam.

"Hahahaha... aku ingat, gadis ini yang selalu membelamu dulu. Kau jangan pernah meninggalkannya ya? Nanti dia ngamuk lagi, iya kan, Black?" kata Ikkaku bercanda.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum datar dan memandang Rukia yang masih terdiam.

"Oh, iya, Ichigo. Kenapa kau tidak terlihat lagi di televisi. Padahal aku sudah bangga pernah menghajar model terkenal macam kau itu." kata Ikkaku dengan seringai.

"Aku bosan. Aku ingin memperbaiki hidupku." kata Ichigo yang kini memandang langit mendung.

"Wah! Tak kusangka ternyata kau sudah sangat dewasa seperti ini. Kau belum menikah?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hahaha... ku kira kau akan menikahi gadis ini. Kau kalah satu langkah dariku. Lihatlah wanita cantik di sampingku ini. Dia adalah istriku. Kami menikah 4 bulan lalu." pamer Ikkaku bangga.

"Apa sih, Sayang. Aku jadi malu." kata Istri Ikkaku yang super lebai bahkan alay bernama Mizuho Asano.

"Ini lho! Rivalku saat aku masih bocah. Ternyata dia belum menikah juga. Padahal umurnya sudah 20 tahun. Dan parahnya lagi dia tidak punya pacar." kata Ikkaku mengarang.

"Lho? Bukannya gadis manis ini pacarnya, iya kan?" tanya Mizuho pada Rukia.

"A, aku... aku..." kata Rukia terbata.

"Ah, tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan. Maafkan suamiku yang tercinta ini ya? Dia memang nakal. Aku akan memberi hukuman padanya.

Dengan muka sangar dan tatapan tajam bagai setan Misuho melirik ke arah suami tercintanya, Ikkaku. Dan secepat kilat Misuho mencium pipi Ikkaku singkat.

"Nah, itu hukuman untukmu, Sayang." kata Misuho manja.

"Aku mau dihukum sekali lagi dong..." kata Ikkaku ikutan manja.

Rukia dan Ichigo hanya bisa ber'sweetdrop ria di tempat.

`Dasar aneh!` kata Ichigo dan Rukia dalam hati bersamaan.

Tak lama kemudian hujan mulai berhenti. Dan kedua orang aneh tadi telah berpamitan pulang. Semua orang juga telah pergi dari rumah jamur itu. Tinggal Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih di sana. Tetap diam.

"Kau... Eemm... bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ichigo memecah keheningan.

"Aku baik-baik saja... dan... Kau sendiri?" kata Rukia ikut-ikutan dengan jeda panjang di setiap katanya.

"Aku baru saja tiba disini. Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi." kata Ichigo yang kini memandang Rukia yang masih tertunduk. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau tidak pulang? Biar ku antar."

"Ti, tidak perlu. Aku akan di jemput."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo?"

Ichigo pun meraih pergelangan tangan Rukia dan membawanya keluar taman. Rukia tersenyum penuh arti dan menatap Ichigo dengan wajah sedikit tersipu.

**Di depan Rumah Rukia**

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang." kata Rukia melihat sayu Ichigo.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kan?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja."

"Kau kuliah dimana?"

"Di Universitas Todai. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"I, iya."

Mobil Ichigo pun langsung melesak jauh meninggalkan gerbang depan kediaman Rukia. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga dan wajah berseri-seri, Rukia memasuki rumah mewah itu dengan senyum yang terus terukir di wajahnya.

**Esok hari. Jam pulang kampus.**

Saat ini Rukia tengah berjalan dengan seorang temannya menuju ke arah depan kampus. Rukia tampak begitu asik dengan obrolan ringan dengan temannya itu. Namun tanpa Rukia ketahui ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka berdua begitu tajam.

Tak lama kemudian, Rukia melihat mobil itu. Mobil yang tak asing lagi baginya, mobil Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kaien, kita ke sana, yuk!" kata Rukia semangat menggandeng tangan Kaien menuju ke arah mobil yang Rukia lihat tadi.

"Hei! Ada apa sih?" kata Kaien tak rela ditarik-tarik.

Sampainya di samping mobil Ichigo. Rukia langsung menyapa lelaki bertampang jutek itu.

"Hai, Ichigo! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau mau masuk di kampus ini juga?" tanya Rukia manis pada Ichigo.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menjemputmu." kata Ichigo singkat.

"Me... menjemputku?" kata Rukia tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu, Kuchiki. Aku ke parkiran dulu ya?" kata Kaien berpamitan.

"I, iya. Hati-hati!" kata Rukia sambil melambaikan tangan.

Rukia pun membuka pintu mobil Ichigo dan langsung memasukinya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ichigo ketus.

"Oh itu Kaien, teman dekatku." kata Rukia tanpa dosa.

"Oh, begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak kuliah di sini saja?"

"Aku sudah lulus."

"Oh, ya? Kau hebat."

"..."

Tanpa banyak bicara Ichigo langsung membawa Rukia menuju ke suatu tempat dan mengambil jalur yang bertolak belakang dengan arah Rumah Rukia. Awalnya Rukia kaget namun ia memilih diam karena ia tahu suasana hati Ichigo sedang tidak enak.

Ichigo berhenti di depan sebuah rumah minimalis namun berkelas bercat abu-abu. Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya kemudian menuju ke dalam rumah, Rukia hanya diam dan mengikuti arah Ichigo pergi.

Rukia duduk di ruang tengah rumah bergaya unik itu. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo datang membawakan dua gelas minuman dan duduk di samping Rukia. Dan memulai pembicaraan serius.

"Rukia, kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat itu?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba yang kini hanya melihat vas besar di depannya.

"A... aku... Em... bagaimana ya?" jawab Rukia ragu.

"Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Siapa bilang? Enak saja kau bicara?" kata Rukia berusaha menutupi.

"Kau sendiri. 2 tahun lalu di bawah pohon itu?"

Rukia langsung gelagapan, mukanya memerah dan memalingkan wajah dari Ichigo secepatnya. Ichigo sedikit tersenyum. Ia memiliki pikiran bahwa hingga saat ini perasaan itu masih belum berubah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rukia..." kata Ichigo berbisik di telinga Rukia.

Rukia terkejut ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke mata Ichigo. Sama sekali tidak tercermin kebohongan di sepasang mata tajam itu. Rukia tersenyum.

"Kau... bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Coba ulangi?"

"Berapa kalipun akan ku katakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Asal kau tidak kabur lagi dari kehidupanku." kata Ichigo yang berhasil membuat Rukia tersipu malu.

Rukia meraih bahu Ichigo, dipeluknya ringan lelaki di depannya.

"Aku... bahagia. Aku sungguh bahagia. Akhirnya kau mengatakan apa yang ku nanti selama ini."

Ichigo tersenyum dan melepas pelan pelukan itu.

"Apa kau merindukan ini?" tanya Ichigo dengan seringai kecil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Rukia.

Rukia terkejut saat melihat Ichigo mulai mendekat padanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Namun ia senang. Rukia memejamkan matanya kemudian mengikuti apa yang Ichigo tawarkan.

**Tok.. tok.. tok..**

Kedua insan itu tidak mempedulikan.

**Buk.. buk.. buk..**

Tetap tidak peduli dan bibir mereka baru saja bersentuhan.

**Buak... buak.. buak...**

Alis Ichigo mulai berkerut dan langsung mengentikan percobaan mencium Rukia. Rukia tampak kecewa begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Saat Ichigo membuka pintu.

"Hei! Teman. Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tak jumpa." kata seseorang berambut merah yang tengah bergandengan dengan seseorang yang memiliki rambut berkonde. Tampak juga lelaki berambut hitam berdiri angkuh di belakang meraka.

"Renji? Hisagi? Kau?" kata Ichigo dengan muka terkejut.

"Siapa, Ichigo?" kata Rukia santai menuju ke arah Ichigo dan kemudian memandang ke arah luar pintu.

"Hinamori? Kalian!" kata Rukia sedikit berteriak.

***(n_n)***

"Wah, ternyata kalian sudah hidup bersama ya?" goda Renji yang kini duduk dengan merangkul pundak pacar barunya, Hinamori.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Ichigo ketus.

"Selamat deh untuk kalian." kata Hisagi tiba-tiba.

"Te, terima kasih, Hisagi." kata Rukia gugup.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Rukia-sama?" tanya Hinamori.

"Kau juga, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Rukia mulai penasaran dengan keadaan Hinamori saat ini.

"Hahaha... Rukia-sama belum tahu ya?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Sebenarnya saya adalah penjaga Nona, saya di tugaskan khusus oleh Byakuya-sama untuk menjaga Anda. Dan perlu diingat aku bukan pembantu, oke?" kata Hinamori serius.

Sontak semua tertawa nyaring dengan perkataan Hinamori namun semua nampak bahagia.

Saat ini Rukia telah menjadi bagian dari hidup Ichigo begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Kini Ichigo telah menjadi bagian hidup Rukia yang tidak ingin dipisahkan lagi. Sudah banyak hal yang membuat mereka berpisah dan itu sangat tidak ingin mereka rasakan untuk kesekian kalinya.

**3 bulan kemudian**

Saat ini Rukia tengah memandangi pohon di depannya. Terakhir kali Rukia melihatnya, pohon tersebut begitu rapuh bahkan daun-daunnya bertebaran kering di mana-mana. Namun sekarang begitu hijau malah semakin besar menjulang tinggi. Rukia tersenyum pada pohon itu.

"Terima kasih." kata Rukia sambil memegang permukaan kasar pohon tersebut.

Saat ini Rukia tengah menggunakan rok terusan berwarna putih dengan cardingan berwarna kuning lembut melengkapi penampilannya. Ia tampak begitu dewasa mengenakan drees itu. Sepatu putih bermodel balet pun membungkus sempurna telapak kakinya.

"Kau mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapa? Dasar bodoh!"

kata seorang lelaki yang kini menggunakan celana jins berwarna biru dengan sepatu cats berwarna hitam dengan dasar putih. Koas hitam dengan gambar topeng putih ia kenakan saat ini dan ia rangkap dengan kemeja berwarna biru cerah dengan lengan sampai siku. Lelaki itu berdiri di belakang Rukia. Rukia berbalik dan menatapnya dengan pancaran mata yang begitu bahagia.

"Rukia, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" kata Ichigo lembut yang kini tengah menggenggam erat kedua tangan Rukia.

"Ichigo? Kau melamarku?" kata Rukia heran.

"Menurutmu?" kata Ichigo dengan senyum datar.

Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo.

"Aku menerimanya. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu."

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku lagi."

Rukia hanya tersenyum kemudian melepas pelukanya. Ichigo segera mengambil sesuatu di saku celana miliknya. Sebuah kotak cincin berwarna perak. Perlahan tapi pasti Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia ke atas dan memakaikan cincin berwarna putih-perak dengan berlian simpel di tengahnya tepat di jari manis Rukia. Rukia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Terima kasih, Ichigo."

"Ya."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sebelum kita pulang ke Tokyo..." kata Rukia sedikit menarik Ichigo menuju ke Pohon Cinta di belakang mantan SMAnya tersebut.

"Untuk apa kita disini?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Aku ingin tinggal disini dulu. Karena disini penuh dengan kenangan. Aku bertemu denganmu disini. Dan disinilah kita disatukan kembali."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Rukia yang kini duduk bersandar di pohon rindang tersebut. Semilir angin menerpa tubuh kedua insan yang sedang dilanda kebahagiaan itu.

Mereka saling menggenggam tangan. Ichigo menggenggam tangan kiri Rukia dengan sangat erat. Mereka menyandarkan diri mereka masing masing. Dengan Rukia di bahu Ichigo dan Ichigo bersandar di kepala Rukia. Keduanya memejamkan mata. Mengingat semua hal yang begitu indah bahkan yang menyakitkan.

**Jpret!**

"Photo ending'na terpampang di `**AvAtAr** RuKi **PeRiOdE** 2`. Trima kasih sebelumnya." kata Ruki, Autor gaje.

**T`A`M`A`T`

* * *

**

Cinta pertama** tidak harus menjadi **Pacar pertama**. Dan status **Pacar pertama** tidaklah wajib dimiliki oleh **Cinta pertama**. Namun yang terpenting **Cinta pertama** dapat kita miliki selamanya... Dan yakinlah bahwa **Cinta** akan menunjukkan jalannya... Tetap percaya dan menunggu hingga kita bisa memiliki apa yang kita inginkan...

* * *

**

**Arigatō**** en ****Sayōnara "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
